The Legend of Zelda: New Memories
by DarthGanon
Summary: After defeating Ganon, peace has returned to Hyrule. But Link is plagued with nightmares, unable to cope with what he's done, and struggling to continue his life. But with the Yiga Clan reappearing, and romance sparking between the princess and her knight, new memories will be made. (Rated M for language, sexual scenes, and very mature themes) (Dark Content) (New chapters!)
1. Blood and insomnia

**This story does not connect to the Civil War Saga (yet). Internal thoughts/journal writing is indicated by _italics, narration is indicated by bold text._**

* * *

 _I can't remember the last time I could ride Mearas out of town. The rain season has come with a great force, and I truly despise it. The warm kiss of the sun's glow on my face, if I could have it again, I would be happy. But the Goddesses have other plans, I suppose._

 _The roads have begun being paved, and they do look beautiful. I saw them just yesterday, with Hudson coming in from Terry Town to work on it. I've never seen skill as such as his, it's a spectacle to behold, really. We're getting shipments in from places as far as Gerudo Town, filed with exotic fruits and even weapons that the villagers of Hateno haven't seen in their lives. To see them smile truly brings a great joy to my heart._

 _If I could only see Zelda's smile again._

Link's thoughts were taken out of his journal as a knock on his door pulled him from writing. He sighed, walking down the stairs of his house, and opened the door, the smell of rain and apples filling his home.

"Shipment of Hearty Durians from Gerudo, Mr. Link!" Called Pruce, the kind shopkeeper of the village, who helped Link with bringing food into the village. He reached his hand out, offering a Durian to Link. "You've earned it!" Link put a smile on his face, and accepted it. He hoped it would wake him up.

He hadn't slept in two weeks.

* * *

 ** _The Legend of Zelda: New Memories - Part I_**

* * *

The heavy rain pattered against the window, as he tossed and turned in his bed, his head dripping with sweat. He was having a nightmare.

"No.." He mumbled under his breath, as he gripped at the sheets of his bed, his closed eyes fluttering. He was locked in a dream, unable to escape. Voices echoed in his head, accompanied by images Link had never seen before.

 ** _"You'll be safe, Link...I promise. I'll come back for you. I'll see you again, I know it."_** Said a voice to him. A voice he recognized.

 ** _"He can never know."_** Whispered another, deeper voice.

 ** _"We must keep him safe. He's the key to everything."_**

Link jumped up, throwing the blankets off of him, and sitting up, breathing heavily as he rubbed his head.

 _What was that?_ He thought to himself, his head pounding. He stood up, and stared at the window, the temptation of the cool rain bringing comfort to him. He opened it, allowing the cold rain drops to filter in, and land on his bare, scar-covered chest, as he calmed down, his breathing returning to normal. He sighed, sitting down at his desk, lighting a candle as he went back to work at his journal.

 _Who was my father?_ He wrote, for what felt like the hundredth time.

 _I can't remember anything about my life before. Who was I? Who were my friends? My family? Nobody's left who would know. Archives were destroyed, libraries burned. All I know now, is the feeling of not knowing. I remember how to swing a sword, that's it. I wonder if I'll ever sleep again._

* * *

The night had passed, and the sun had risen, with the rain still coming down hard. Link had been in the forest for hours, chopping wood for the village feast. It had been 2 months since a single monster was spotted anywhere near the village, and they were celebrating. Link normally wouldn't attend, but this was different.

Zelda would be there.

He trudged back to his house, his own firewood in tow, before wiping his boots off, and getting back to work at his journal.

 _The only joy I find anymore is the smiles on the villagers faces._ _They consider me one of their own, and it's an honor, to live among the less fortunate. I normally would be fending off beasts, but since they're scarce, I've taken the responsibility of bringing in firewood for the people. It's the least I can do for them._

 _Zelda will be here for the feast. It's the first I've seen her since I last was at the castle. Hopefully I'll get the chance to speak with her about my nightmare, and what it could mean. Perhaps she knows of my father. To be frank, I miss her smile. It helps me rest._

Again, a knock at the door stopped his writing. He walked over, and opened the door, only to see Purah, the scientist who helped him unlock his Shiekah slate, with a panicked look at him.

"Purah, how can I-"

"Lynels attacked my lab!" She yelled, fearfully looking up at him. Link's eyes widened, as he looked past her, to make sure no villagers were in earshot.

"Come in, please." He insisted, motioning her to enter his home. When she was settled, with a cup of warm milk, he sat down with her.

"We're having a feast to celebrate 2 months of no monster sightings, I'd rather keep this between us." He whispered to the worried woman.

"Of course!" She agreed enthusiastically. "And while you're taking care of the Lynels, I'll take care of your work in the village. You...will take care of the Lynels for me...right?" She asked him. Link glanced at his feet, clearing his throat.

"I haven't fought a Lynel in a while..I'm a bit rusty." He revealed.

"But they'll destroy my years of work!" She said to him. He sighed, and swallowed what felt almost like fear, and nodded.

"I'll take care of them." He mumbled, sighing in defeat. She jumped in happiness, shaking his hand.

"I'll owe you one, Link!"

* * *

Link growled in anger as he crouched behind a rock, the heavy rain hitting his hood as he hid from the Lynels. The journey to the lab had taken longer than expected, the heavy rain making the muddy slope hard to walk, and the 3 Lynels guarding the lab made it no easier. He had been sitting behind the rock for what felt like eternity, as he thought of how to proceed. He had but only 4 shock arrows, and he knew if he could hit them dead-on, they would be nearly killed. But Lynels are no fools - once he made his presence known, they would stop at nothing to kill him. He breathed slowly, focusing on what he had to do. He didn't like to think about it.

He stood up, drawing back his bow, the shimmering golden look of the electricity that formed around the tip catching not only his eye, but the Lynels as well. The arrow found it's mark, sinking between the eyes of the great beast, his dark eyes widening before the electricity exploded, the Lynel falling to the ground.

 _One down._ Link thought to himself, letting out a sigh of relief. But it was too early for relaxing.

Link leaped to the side, narrowly avoiding the electrifying arrow of another Lynel, the hair on the back of his neck standing up, as he pulled the arrow back, aiming at the moving monster. As he released the arrow, his boot slipped in the mud, the arrow flying past the Lynel, as Link cursed under his breath. He made a mistake.

 _Clumsy._

The Lynel's Club slammed into Link, the sound of his bones breaking filling his ears as his vision blurred, his body rolling down the muddy hill. The Lynels began to circle him, as he drew his bow back, from the ground, aiming once again at the Lynel, letting loose the arrow. It flew through the air, striking the Lynel in the shoulder, the lightning pulsing through the air. The other Lynel struck it's club down, Link rolling out of the way, just barely. He stood up, stumbling out of the way and behind a rock, as the Lynels began to circle him again, as Link's breath began to quicken. He counted his arrows, and panicked as he counted only one Shock Arrow, broken in two from the Lynel's blow. He sighed, and stood up, drawing his blade and holding his shield tightly.

 _Focus._ He thought, his eyes darting between his two foes. He ran over the rock he was hiding behind, leaping through the air, and landing on one of the two Lynel's back, quickly slicing his sword through it's back, the Lynel screaming in pain as it trotted through the slick mud. Link's attacks wore it down, causing it to slip and fall, sliding down the hill, causing Link to fall underneath it, knocking the wind out of him. As the Lynel drew it's last breath, the remaining Lynel raising its club, bringing it down hard on Link, and the Lynel that lay on top of him. Link groaned in agony, his sword slipping from his hand. The Lynel's red eyes stared at Link, as it reached down, picking up the corpse of it's ally, tossing it to the side. Link began to crawl away, as the Lynel rose it's club for a killing blow. Link stumbled to his feet, grabbing his bow from his back.

 _No more._

In a flash, he pulled another arrow from his quiver, pulling it back and letting it fly. The Lynel had no time to react, as the arrow opened, the blue glow of the tip lighting the area around the combatants, as it soared through the air, sticking the Lynel in the head, his body collapsing on itself, and dissipating in less than a second. Link remained standing for a moment, breathing heavily, before putting his bow away, clenching his side and slumping back towards the village.

* * *

The town was bustling quickly, the children from villages around Hyrule frolicking with each other, with Gorons, Zoras, Gerudos, and Hylians alike all talking, as friends. Had Link been in a better mood, he would have joined them.

But Link was furious. He slowly trudged through the town, staying out of the view of the people, as he made his way to his home, a visual scowl in his face. He made it to his house, fumbling through his pouches for his keys.

"LINK!" Purah's voice called to him. He stopped in his tracks, as multiple began to look towards him. Purah ran towards him, a purple rupee in her hands.

"Did you kill them?" She asked enthusiastically. Link sighed.

"Yes. I'd like to be left-"

"EVERYONE, LINK IS BACK!" She yelled. Link groaned, and opened his door. Purah looked at him with a confused look.

"I would like to be left alone!" Link yelled, angrily. Purah looked shocked, opening her mouth to speak.

"But, don't you know who's-" Link interrupted her by slamming his door, stumbling over to his desk. He groaned, as he pulled off his blue tunic, his rib piercing through his side. He yelled in pain, as he reached into his desk, pulling out a fairy.

 _The only one I have. Don't we have other fighters?! Why did she come to me?!_

The wound was healing slowly, as Link wrote angrily in his book.

 _When I was fighting the Lynels, all I could think about, is what if I didn't come back? What if they killed me? Would the villagers look for me? Would Zelda forget about me? Would I finally get rest? Would I-_

A knock on the door made him look up, angry. He stomped down the stairs, and started opening the door.

"I asked to be left alone!" He yelled, as the door swung open. His eyes widened in shock, as he stared at the person in front of him.

 _Zelda._

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to a new story! This is very different from my past Zelda stories, with multiple lemons and a different writing style, as well as a dark approach to Link and Zelda's life in Hyrule; what they've been through, how it effects them, etc. For those of you that are here for just the lemons, they'll be in chapter 9 and 12. ;D Until next time, please stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories!**

 **PS: This will have slightly slower updates, and will be much longer than my other stories because of it. As per usual, RaidenFarore is an adviser, so go check him out!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	2. Problems

**This isn't as strong as my first chapter, but that's for very specific reasons. The next chapter will hopefully be better though. Internal thoughts are indicated by italics, flashbacks/narration is indicated by bold and italics.**

* * *

"Link, what in Hylia's name is going on?" Zelda asked Link in the tone he had grown to love; the scolding voice she took with him more often than either of them would admit. He stared at her, the rain pouring down on her perfect, golden hair. He cleared his throat, motioning her to come into his house. She frowned at him, before sighing, and stepping past him, into his house. He closed the door, staring at her, not saying a word.

"Well?" Zelda asked him. "Why are you upset?" She asked, her eyes quickly glancing at Link's bare chest. Link took notice, moving awkwardly to his closest, grabbing a spare shirt.

 _Idiot._ He thought.

"I...I just had a long day." He mumbled to Zelda, sitting down at his table. She joined him, sitting across from him, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Her shirt was damped, and Link could clearly make out her figure. He tried not to stare.

 _You're slipping. Ignore your...emotions._

"Is it...your nightmares?" Zelda asked. Link shifted uncomfortably.

 _You're stronger than this. You're the hero._

"...No. I'm just tired. I'm apologize for my behavior, princess." He responded, looking away from her. Zelda stood up, walking around the table, and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You know you don't have to talk to me like that, Link." She insisted to the blonde knight. Link turned, not saying anything in response, as he walked up his stairs to his bed.

"Goodnight, princess." He mumbled. Zelda scoffed, walking up the stairs, and sitting next to him on his bed.

"Link, you need to tell me what's going on." She insisted , staring at him. He sighed.

"I don't remember anything about who I even am, Princess." He said, staring at the ground.

"Don't be silly, you recovered your-"

"I recovered a few months of my life. I don't know my own friends, my ideals. My family." Zelda's body stiffened at the last word, her eyes widening slightly.

"Well...your father was a soldier in my father's army. He, like you, rose through the ranks, and became a Royal Guard. My father's Royal Guard." Link exhaled, relieved to hear something about his family.

"Do you remember his name?" He asked, staring into her eyes.

"I...I don't." She mumbled sadly, swallowing hard. Link frowned.

"And...my mother?"

"She passed within the walls of the castle, but I was too young to remember. I'm sorry." Link swallowed, looking down once more.

"..thank you Zelda."

"Not princess?" She asked him, smirking. Link jerked his head up quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay. I liked it." She said, smiling at him. They stared into each others' eyes, saying nothing.

 _Don't do it._ Link thought.

"...what did you think of me? Before...all of this?" He asked her. She cleared her throat, surprised by his question.

"I had spent my whole life training to protect Hyrule from destruction. Every day, I would pray to the Goddesses to unlock my power, and as i got older, I would put my body through rigorous exercises in order to better myself. When we met, we were children. You lived in the castle with your father, and we became close friends. When you entered the academy, you rose through the ranks, and it quickly became apparent that you were the chosen hero. You were given the Master Sword at only 15 years of age, and yet...you wielded it without issue, with the skill of the greatest of swordsmen. I began to...feel contempt towards you. You simply took up a sword, and were accepted as the chosen one. I had spent..years torturing myself, spending nights crying, alone in my quarters, damning myself for failure. And you so willingly protected me, listening to my father's orders to the letter, despite my frequent..complaints. And yet...you didn't do it because you were the hero. You cared for me, and...I grew to respect that. For years, you were a living reminder of my failures. But near the end, you became a reminder of my success."

Link smiled at her, leaning over to hug her. She gasped, as Link wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Thank you, Zelda."

* * *

 _She left early this morning, back to the castle. Unfortunately, I couldn't accompany her. I wanted to go back to the castle with her, but my duties still must come first. In a time of peace, heroes aren't needed._

 _My nightmares are getting worse. Zelda told me so much, but..something doesn't seem right. What happened to my father after Ganon's attack? Will I ever know?_

 _The rain finally subsided this morning, thank the Goddesses. I'm going to take Mearas down to Kakariko later today, and pay Impa a visit. Zelda told me the town was experiencing some unusual visitors, who bare resemblance to Yiga. Trusting my gut had taken me far, but believing that they are gone for good would be foolish._

Link stood up, stretching his arms, and grabbing his journal. He left the comfort of his home, the brisk morning air hitting against his face as he stepped outside, the sounds of the birds chirps filling his ears for the first time in weeks. He went around, to the side of his home, where his horse Mearas stood, her ears perking up as Link neared her.

"Hey girl." He whispered quietly to her, holding and apple out for her.

 _You're one of my best friends._ He thought to himself, allowing his loyal mount to eat from his hand. He sighed in relief, as the warm wind blew against him. He smirked, as he led Mearas out, and mounted her, slowly trotting out of the village.

* * *

 _Link crouched in the tall grass, not far from Kakariko, his eyes locked on the grey horse, it's white mane blowing in the wind._

 _ **This one.** He thought to himself. He slowly made his way towards the horse, the grass brushing against him. He held his breath as he neared the magnificent creature, drawn to it. He leaped from the grass, mounting the horse in a flash, as it began bucking wildly to throw him off._

 ** _She's strong!_** _He thought to himself, struggling to stay on. She continued fighting him for what seemed like eternity, before giving up, allowing Link to sit atop her. He soothed her, rubbing his hand on her neck, as he breathed heavily, out of breath. He respected her, and wanted to show it._

 _He dismounted her, pulling an apple from his pouch, offering it to her._

 ** _Take it._** _He thought, looking into her eyes. She stared back, suspicious of him, before leaning her head down, accepting the apple. He smiled, a warm feeling spreading through his body, a rare occurrence. He glanced around him, the peaceful hill brimming with birds, foxes, and other horses. His eyes followed a fox as it ran over to the rocky cliff on his right._

 _Then he spotted it._

 _The long, white, metallic arm crept over the rock, crushing the fox in one blow, as Link's eyes widened. The arm continued moving, revealing the glowing blue body of Link's most feared enemy._

 _"Guardian." He whispered. He turned to run, as the red laser beam began to center on his chest, but he turned, looking at his horse. He had to decide, and decide quick._

 _"Dammit."_

 _He leaped onto his horse, pulling her hard to the side, as she neighed, dashing off, the laser focusing on them. Link focused, the horse's speed surprising him as she soared down the hill, away from the guardian. Link heard the sound of the blast, and before he could react, his horse turned, the blast narrowly avoiding them. They dashed into the trees, at top speed, as they ran from the Guardian, not stopping until they were safe._

 _She trotted along the path of the stable, sweat pouring from Link's head. They narrowly escaped death._

 ** _I could have left her._** _He thought. **But..I just couldn't.**_

 _"Hey, Mr. Link!" Called one of the children who lived at the stable. Link smiled down at the boy, who's face was covered in grey paints._

 _"Hey, Milo..why is your face covered like that?" He asked, as he continued guiding the horse to the stable master._

 _"I'm Mearas, the lord of all horses," Milo responded, striking a pose. "I'm the mystical horse who protects all who need help!" Link's brow rose in curiosity, as he neared the registration window._

 _"Hello! I see you've caught yourself a new horse, would you like to register it?" Asked the stable master._

 _"Yes, I would." Link answered._

 _"What name should we put on the papers?" The man asked. Link smiled._

 _"Mearas."_

* * *

Link and Mearas trotted up the path of Kakariko, tired from a long journey. Night had long since fallen, and everybody was asleep, so he let Mearas go, trusting her not to get into anything, and made his way to Impa's home.

He walked through the doors, where she and Paya were discussing something quietly. Paya noticed Link, and leaped up, in surprise.

"M-master Link!" She yelled, covering her mouth. Link smiled warmly.

"Hello, Paya." Link said, reaching into his belt, pulling an object from it. She stared down at it in confusion. He opened his hand, revealing a papaya.

"M-MASTER LINK!" She yelled in embarrassment, as she fled to upstairs, blushing the entire way there.

"Hey, Impa." Link called to the elder with a chuckle. Impa sternly stared at him.

"Unfortunately, Link, now is not the time for such jovial things." She declared. Link cocked his eyebrow.

"The Yiga." He mumbled. She nodded slowly.

"They have made their presence known." She said. She held her hand out, a small note in it. Link took it, reading it carefully. His eyes widened.

"A bounty."

"On Zelda's head." Link said, swallowing hard.

* * *

 **Hello wonderful readers! This chapter was something that took a lot out of me, because I have more of the later story worked out, but the response from you guys was great, so i started chapter two right away! This started as a side project, something I was working on alongside my passion project, End of Legends. But you guys really liked this, so I had to give you something! There is much more to come, with a chapter in the future, possibly the next one, being a flashback of Link and Zelda directly after the ending of BoTW. So, please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	3. The Silver Lining

Link dashed into the Curious Quiver, grabbing every arrow in the shop, and leaving a handful of gold rupees behind. He knew time was in short supply. He ran across Kakriko, where Mearas waited for him, leaping onto his noble steed, dashing out of the town at top speed. It was nearly noon, and he hoped he wasn't too late. Zelda had been gone for six hours.

 _Anything could have happened to her in that time..._ He said to himself, holding on tightly to his horse. He guided her towards Hyrule castle, in hope of spotting Zelda, but as the roads came into view, he knew that the worst had happened.

 _Goddesses be damned._

He jerked Mearas around, spurring her to run towards the lowest part of Hyrule's Southwest, where the Yiga had hidden last. He silently prayed that they hadn't relocated, and that Zelda would be alive when he arrived.

* * *

 _Zelda fell to the ground, the three Yiga closing in on her. She was far from the castle, and she had told Link to discontinuing his guarding of her just days ago. She was alone._

 _Aside from the Yiga members who's weapons were pointed at her._

 _One of them stepped forward, raising his sickle to kill her. She closed her eyes, preparing for death._

 _But it didn't arrive._

 _Instead, she heard the sound of metal clashing against metal._ _The Yiga's body fell to the ground, as Zelda turned her head. Standing in front of her, was her Royal Guard, the Champion of Hyrule: Link. The remaining Yiga slowly backed away, fully aware that they were out of their league. Zelda stared up at Link, as he sheathed the Master Sword. He stared back into her eyes, offering his hand to help her up._

* * *

 _"Thank you...Link." Zelda whispered to Link, holding onto him as they rode back to the castle. Link nodded, guiding Zelda's horse across the path. Zelda held Link close to her, feeling safe and calm for the first time in many months._

 _It wouldn't last._

* * *

Mearas' hooves clicked against the rocky ground of Karusa Valley, as his Hylian ears perked up. He could hear the muffled screams of someone from within the mountains. He leaped off of his horse, silently running into the canyon. He drew the Master Sword from his sheath, and moved in. He could see a wagon ahead of him, surrounded by Yiga Blademasters, and he instantly knew who was in the wagon.

* * *

Zelda groaned, the gag in her mouth keeping her from making all but a small amount of noise. The wagon was filled with Yiga, who held her down and beat her like clockwork, keeping her weak and unable to fight back. Her eyes were tired, and her face was bruised and bloody.

"Keep quiet," one of the Yiga, dressed in unusual armor, demanded to her, pulling out his blade and pressing it against her side. He ran the blade up her shirt, tearing the blue fabric. "Unless you want me to really get you to make some noise." Suddenly, the wagon stopped, the Yiga looking from person to person in confusion.

"Why'd we stop?" The armored one asked, looking at the carriage driver. The driver didn't respond, the questioning Yiga shaking his shoulder. The driver's body fell back, the arrow in his face becoming visible. Zelda's eyes lit up with hope, as the Yiga began to pile out of the wagon, weapons in hand. The armored one stayed behind, holding his sickle to her neck. Zelda's breath slowed, as she listened to the sounds around her. Weapons clashed, quickly, and she heard the thumps of bodies falling. The grunts of the attacker were more than familiar to her.

The noises stopped, and the armored Yiga stiffened.

"Stand down, or I gut her like a fish!" He screamed, pushing the blade closer to her neck, drawing blood. "I swear to fucking Din, I'll kill her!" Zelda looked at him, hearing him breathing heavily. She tried to speak, but the gag made her noises indistinguishable. The Yiga pressed his blade deeper, growling in anger.

"Listen you little shit-"

The door of the wagon flew off, Link's hand yanking the Yiga out quickly. He held the assassin by his neck, choking him. His blade was away from him, still stuck in the skull of his last kill. Link's fist rose back, slamming into the mask of the Yiga, shattering it, blood dripping from his fist.

"Listen to me closely, you worthless pile of desert rat shit!" Link screamed at him, his voice full of rage. "You tell whoever sent you to that I'M coming after them!" He yelled, his voice growing louder. "No, forget about soon. I'm coming for them now. If you or anyone else comes anywhere near her again, I will find you personally and pull you apart piece by piece! Do you understand me?!" The Yiga coughed blood, the shards of his mask falling off. To Link's surprise, a large grin was splattered across his face.

"You're gonna wish you had killed me," he cackled, laughing. Link's fist met his face hard, shattering his teeth and knocking him unconscious. He ran to the carriage, stepping into it and looking at Zelda, tears welling in his eyes.

 _Oh goddesses._

He carefully bent down, undoing her gag and restraints. As soon as her hands became unbound, she threw her arms around Link, sobbing into his blue shirt.

"I-I should h-have seen them-" She mumbled between sobs, as Link shushed her, petting her hair.

"It's okay, Princess," he choked, tears running down his blood soaked face. "It will never happen again."

* * *

Link carefully guided Mearas along the path leading to Hateno, as the sun began to set. Zelda held tightly onto him, her arms bruised and weak. Link's shirt was damp with her tears, but he didn't mind. Neither of them had spoken in the near hour they were riding.

"...thank you," Zelda whispered to him, breaking the silence.

"You don't have to-" Link started.

"I was foolish to go alone, I should have asked you to accompany me.." Zelda mumbled, cutting him off. "They swarmed me, and I...I simply couldn't stop them. They beat me, and threw me in that carriage...I..I apologize for being so..so idiotic," Link stopped Mearas at this, looking back at Zelda.

"Don't say that," he insisted. "Mistakes are made...we learn from them, and continue with what we learned. Like..for instance. Lynels. The first time I faced one, he threw me off of a mountain. I learned to not fight Lynels after that," Zelda chuckled at this, hugging Link closer.

"Truly, Link...thank you."

* * *

By the time that they arrived at the safety of Hateno Village, Link's hopes of the rain leaving were crushed, heavy rain pouring on the two heroes and their horse. Link sped his horse up, riding to his house near the outskirts of the village, sending Zelda inside to dry off, before taking care of Mearas.

"You were wonderful today.." He whispered to her, as he guided her into her small stable. She neighed, shaking her mane and soaking Link with more water. He chuckled, cuddling his forehead against her. "Thank you," he whispered, handing her an apple, before quickly running inside, locking the door behind him.

"There's towels in the-" he started, turning to face Zelda. His eyes widened, as he saw her, her torn shirt in hand, exposing much of her pale, now bruised, skin, only covered by a bra. He looked away, clearing his throat, blushing.

"My apologies, Princess," he said to her. "The..towels are in the closet," Zelda's cheeks turned a deep red, as she too, cleared her throat.

"Thank you," she mumbled, reaching into the closet, wrapping a towel around her. Link glanced up, walking closer to her, to look at her bruises.

"Goddesses.." He remarked, looking at her arms. "I'll have some elixirs for you by morning, and we'll take care of those," he promised, smiling. She smiled back at him, staring into his blue eyes.

"Again...thank you, Link," she thanked him. He shook his head.

"It's my job, prince-"

"Zelda," she remarked, smirking. "Not princess, please. And it hasn't been your job for over 100 years," she joked, smiling again, warmly.

 _Her smile really is like the sun._

"Well...I care about you," he whispered, moving closer to her. "And I think it is still my job. I was never fired, and I certainly never resigned. And I won't. Ever." Zelda chuckled, looking into his eyes.

"Well I'm very glad."

* * *

Link sat at his desk, just mere feet away from Zelda, who peacefully was sleeping in his bed. His quill moved slowly across his paper, so as to not make noise, and allow her to rest uninterrupted.

 _I insisted she sleep in my bed, despite her argument that SHE should sleep on the floor. I refused, and she surprisingly gave in._

 _Highly unlike her._

 _I refuse to allow anything like this to happen again. I'll be sending a letter to the Gorons, and request a warrior come guard her, while I hunt down whoever called for Zelda's kidnapping. And when I find them, I will kill them. All of them, and I'll make sure that-_

"Link?" Zelda's voice called to him, breaking his writing. He jumped in surprise, turning around to face her.

"I'm so sorry, I was trying to be quiet but-"

"Do you blame yourself for what happened?" She asked, leaning on her elbow. The blanket still covered her upper body, but as she leaned up, it began to fall, revealing her shoulder. Link coughed, shaking his head.

"Uh..n-no," he lied. Zelda stared back at him.

"Link," she demanded sternly. Link stood up, kneeling down to be closer to her, looking into her eyes.

"It was my fault," he mumbled, shaking. "I should have followed you, I shouldn't have let you leave on your ow-" Zelda stopped him, putting her finger up.

"I chose to leave on my own accord. By myself. I was the fool, Link. Not you," she insisted. Link stood up, pacing around the room.

"My one job is to protect you, princ- I mean, Zelda, and instead of doing that successfully, I let you leave. Lack of sleep and nightmares or not, that's no-"

He was interrupted again, but not by words. Zelda lips were pressed against his, her arms around his neck. Link didn't move, as if time itself slowed for this moment.

 _What...what is this?_

Link kissed her back, putting his hands on her exposed waist and pushing her back to the bed. Their kissing became heated, more passionate, as Zelda let out soft moans, Link's hand roaming her upper body.

Then he pulled back.

"You..you need rest.." He insisted, clearing his throat and looking away. Zelda breathed heavily, staring back at him, in almost disbelief.

"Y-yes..." She agreed quietly, fixing her hair and pulling the blanket up to cover herself. The air became tense and neither of them spoke a word.

"...we could share that bed, though," Link remarked, smiling at her.

* * *

Link's eyes bolted open, as he sat up quickly, glancing around his house. The warm morning light shone across his face, letting him know the morning was more than just starting. He thought hard for a moment, unable to realize what had happened.

He had slept.

He looked over, where Zelda's side of the bed was empty. As if a switch was clicked, Link leaped from his bed, running down the stairs. His breath was rapid as he stared at the person sitting at his table.

Zelda looked up at him calmly, a piece of toast in her hand. Her hair was down, and messy. She looked rested, and happy.

"Good morning, Link," she called to him, smiling warmly. "Toast?" Link stared at her in disbelief.

"Are...you wearing one of my shirts?" He asked, pointing to the tunic that sat loose on Zelda. She giggled, nodding her head.

"Well, I didn't have anything else to wear, and...my other option simply was inappropriate," she remarked, buttering the toast in her hand. Link looked down, embarrassed.

"I...I'm sorry about-" He began, but Zelda rose an eyebrow at him.

"Don't be," she interrupted, warmly. "I'm just glad you got some sleep, finally. You're more than deserving of it, having done all you have."

"Thank you," he whispered, looking at her. She cocked her head.

"For what?"

"For kissing me."

* * *

 **BLA! Kissing, romance and happiness! I don't write stuff like that usually...but here we are! This story will have lighter tones, and some truly happy things happening for our favorite princess and her knight, but if any of you lovely readers know my writing style, there are some dark times ahead. I apologize for not having a lemon in this, or the last chapter, but I promise...it'll come soon. I don't want to mess this story up, so I'm taking my time...everything will happen when the story demands it. As for the long, long wait for this chapter, I was busy writing the FIVE THOUSAND word finale of the Civil War saga, which started just over 1 year ago, and has spanned over 52 thousand words. If you haven't read End of Legends, and particularly the final chapter, I implore you - please go check it out, it's my greatest work yet. There is a lot of story to come after this chapter, with more information on the Yiga coming soon, a visit to Kakariko, and of course, more Zelink...so if you like it and wanna see more, please, review! Feedback is wildly important to me! And stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories!**

 **-Darth Ganon**

 **PS: Yes, Link is very aggressive in his fight against the Yiga. A kind reminder; this Link is a tortured soul.**


	4. Failure

_The silence is nearly unbearable._

 _We haven't spoken much since the morning. It's as if we both regret what we did, and are too afraid to speak about it._

 _Goddesses hope we can change that. I did not for one moment regret it._

 _We're riding to the Castle now, in her personal carriage. The higher ups that Zelda appointed to council wish to speak with me on the matter of the Yiga, and I'm more than willing to do whatever I can. They need to be wiped out of Hyrule - for good. Their poison will no longer be allowed to infect Hyrule and its people. I refuse to allow it._

 _For the first time in recent memory, I slept. No nightmares. No visions of Ganon. No worries._

Link looked up from his journal, as the carriage arrived at the entrance to the castle. He glanced over at Zelda, who's hair was now brushed and perfect, her shirt stitched back together and cleaned. She again looked like the princess she expected herself to be.

 _Fitting._

They were escorted by multiple guards from the carriage to the inside of the castle, which was still being repaired every day, large holes in the roofs and floors getting replaced at all times throughout the day. They walked deeper into the castle, until they reached a room that was fully repaired, a long table with chairs at every side lining it. The council waited around the table, with chairs prepared for the princess and the knight.

"Princess Zelda, Sir Link. Welcome back," greeted Rauru, the eldest of the council, who had survived all that had happened, and despite his old age, returned to continue his duty.

"Thank you, councilmen Rauru," Zelda responded, with a regal tone. Link had come to know her different voices for different occasions, and would never forget her more professional tone. "May this meeting officially begin," she and Link sat next to each other, preparing to discuss the matters at hand.

"We are all now aware that there has been an attempt on the Princess's life," Rauru informed, speaking to everyone at the table. Each person nodded their head in agreement. "And we are also aware that this crime must not go unpunished. Word travels fast, and while Sir Link dispatched the assailants, we must let the remainder of Hyrule know that the barbaric ways of the Calamity are over."

"I agree," Link mumbled quietly. "Immediate action must be taken." The council members looked at one another. Rauru cleared his throat.

"Unfortunately, we cannot take any action other than imprisonment at the moment," he spoke sternly. "As the laws of the land have not all been brought back, and due to our 100 year absence, we cannot simply return and take control without smoothly transitioning." Link sighed deeply. "However," Rauru continued. "This does not mean that we will allow no punishment." He held a weathered paper up for the people at the table to see. "This is yet another threat to the princess," he uttered sadly. "Papers have been found everywhere, from Kakariko to on our own castle walls. The Yiga have returned unexpectedly, and with unknown numbers. I suggest we take immediate action, and launch an active investigation, kept tightly under wraps. The Yiga can't know that we're onto them."

"They already know," Link grumbled. "I sent them a warning, letting them know that I'm coming for them." The table grew silent, Rauru groaning quietly.

"This...complicates things. They will begin to operate more stealthily, so as to not leave traces. We will have to carefully proceed. I will send a messenger to each town, informing the respective Elders of what to be on alert for."

"I request to be the messenger to Kakariko," Link declared, standing up. "As Zelda's personal guard, I wish to be very active in this investigation."

"I second Link's request," Zelda agreed, speaking authoritatively. The members looked to each other, and nodded.

"So be it," Rauru declared. "Link will speak with Lady Impa about the threats on the Princess's life, and report back to us. Until then, we will continue guarding Mistress Zelda until he returns."

"Agreed," Link and Zelda spoke in succession.

"If that is taken care of, we have two other matters to attend to before the meeting comes to an end," Rauru continued. "One being the matter of the threat on the princess's life. It could be a matter of grave importance."

"What does it say?" Zelda asked, looking at the paper.

"Those who contribute to the death of Zelda will be spared from Its Wrath."

"Its?" Zelda asked. "That's referring to no man or woman?"

"My thoughts exactly," Rauru responded. "I believe this could be pertaining to-"

"Ganon," Link whispered quietly.

"Absolutely impossible," Zelda declared. "Ganon gave up his Cycle of Resurrection. The chances of him surviving alone are one in billions, let alone returning so soon. I no longer feel him, either, and I'm under the impression that he is gone for good."

"I agree," Link responded. "I watched Ganon dissipate. Who, or what they are referencing in the threat, isn't Ganon, and that means we can certainly take care of it."

"Then we shall set this aside," Rauru said. "The final matter, is the Princess's safety. The council believes that the safest place for the princess is the castle, especially during this time."

"I would agree with you, Rauru," Zelda spoke, looking at Link. "However, Link is more than capable of maintaining my safety." Rauru looked at her, not breaking his stare.

"Link is a highly trained guard, with incredible experience and exceptional swordsmanship. However, we feel that recent events, and the ongoing issue of safety means that you should be guarded by more than Link." Link opened his mouth to speak, but Zelda's hand rose, stopping him.

"I can agree on that," she shrugged. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Rauru spoke, looking at each member of the council. "The council agrees, all of us, that you will no longer be allowed to be transported by Link alone. A set of guards will be with you at all times, no arguments allowed. That's all."

"Are you crazy?!" Link blurted out, standing up. "If she can't come with me, I can't sle-"

"Thank you, Elder Rauru." Zelda smiled at him. "This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

"What was that?" Link asked Zelda, as she sat in her personal quarters, taking notes on the goings-on of Hyrule. She seemed calm and content with the ruling, while Link was outraged, pacing around her room.

"A meeting," Zelda answered, not looking from her paper. "They're very official, are they not?" Link groaned.

"Zelda, what is wrong?" He asked, kneeling next to her. "Ever since the other night, you-"

"It's best not to discuss that right now, Sir Link," she demanded, glancing at him. Link's jaw dropped, as he stood still, staring at her.

"...alright," Link answered, stepping back. "I'll be staying in Kakariko with Impa...if you..need me."

* * *

 _I simply don't understand._

 _Things are obviously tense. However, this is not the Zelda I know._

 _Maybe recent events have changed her. I certainly know they've hurt me, and Goddesses know what that can do to a person. She seems upset with me, as if I did something to hurt her. The only thing I know is that acting this way is childish, for both of us. Our focus needs to be on the Yiga, and everything surrounding it._

 _Kakariko can wait. I headed east, back to my home for the night. With what sleep I got, I can focus on where I need to go, without issue._

Link looked up from his journal, looking into the fire that crackled at his feet, the only source of warmth in the rain. The tree beside his house provided him and his fire with protection from the elements. He stirred the flames, keeping them continuously roaring. He leaned back against the tree he sat against, and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to clear.

* * *

 _Link felt the air around him stiffen, and become hot. His eyes bolted open, as he glanced around him. The air was tinted red, with strands of dark malice floating around him. He leaped up, grabbing his sword in a panic, looking around him. His home was burned, and Hateno was destroyed. He fell to his knees in defeat, tears streaming down his face._

 _"How did this happen?!" He screamed aloud._

 _"You let it happen," Said a voice in front of him. He lifted his head, to see Zelda, with blood dripping from her eyes, her skin burned and decrepit. Link found himself unable to speak, unable to form words._

 _"You let this happen, Link," Zelda said, as her body turned to dust. The red tint of the air became thicker, as the malice swarmed faster, more furiously. The sky turned a deep red, as the one think Link feared rose._

 _The Blood Moon._

 _It silently mocked him, as Hyrule began to turn to dusk, the power of the moon consuming the world around him. It laughed at him, as if staring into his very soul with deep, dark eyes._

 _"You're already too late."_

* * *

Link's eyes shot open, as he sat up, breathing heavily. He looked around him, his eyes welling with tears.

His house was there.

Hateno was there.

Zelda wasn't.

 _A nightmare._

Link fumbled in his sweat soaked clothes, pulling his journal out from under it. He opened it up, and scribbled one sentence down.

 _I can't keep doing this._

* * *

He rode out mere hours later, on his way to Kakariko. He thought he could take council with Impa, and discuss his dreams, and his nightmares. He knew that if anyone could help him sleep, or prepare an elixir to bring about a rest, it would be the elder of the Shiekah. The sound of the birds chirping, as the sun rose over the horizon of the mountains brought him much needed peace, allowing him to relax as Mearas slowly made her way down the dirt road towards Kakriko. Link allowed her to take her time, not forcing her to go fast; he wanted to enjoy the world around him.

 _The birds are so peaceful. Unaware of the world around them, the darkness that infects every possible corner._

 _The wind blows so freely, and the grass moves with it. Such a peaceful sound. I remember, when I was on my way to Kakairko before, I took a nap on top of one of the hills, and fell asleep to the sound of the grass moving around me._

 _Oh, what I would give for that._

As he neared the entrance to Kakariko, he knew something was off. Guards were present at the arches, their expressions grim.

"Sir Link," one of them spoke, putting his spear out, stopping Mearas. "We ask for your business here, before your entrance." Link rose his eyebrow.

"I wish to speak to Lady Impa, I've been sent by Princess Zelda on behalf of classified information. My arrival is expected." The guards looked at each other.

"You should follow me."

* * *

Link walked past the crowd of people that surrounded Impa's home. As the guard opened the door, and allowed Link in, he feared the worst. As he stepped into the dimly lit home, they were confirmed.

Impa lay on a black blanket, her body limp and lifeless, her arms bruised and beaten, a single slice across her neck. Link's breath faltered, as his body stiffened.

"Oh no," he whispered. "Oh gods, no."

"Lady Paya found Mistress Impa already gone after cleaning the Goddess Shrine early this morning," the guard whispered grimly. "It was the Yiga."

"I..I'm so sorry..." Link mumbled, wiping his eyes. He knelt on the floor beside Impa, looking at her. "How do you know it was the Yiga..?" Link asked quietly. The guard breathed in slowly.

"There...was a wanted poster. Written in...Mistress Impa's blood, beside her body. It calls for Princess Zelda's death...as well as yours." Link's Hylian ears perked up.

"Do we have any leads?" Link asked calmly. The guard shook his head.

"We have no indication of where they are hiding, other than the small group in the Karusa Valley."

"I greatly apologize, and offer my condolences. Please, anything else I can do to help, just ask."

"Anything else?" The guard asked.

"I'm going to kill who's responsible for this," Link growled, standing up. "For Impa."

* * *

 **Hello again, lovely readers. Yes, this is a fairly quick update compared to the last two, but I had some really good ideas about this story. To give some clarification about this story as a whole, let me just say some things.**

 **This story is for the plot, not for the sex. If you're here just for the fluff, this may not be for you. :)**

 **That being said...there will be plenty of romantic/mature scenes and plot points, which is very different from my existing stories. A lemon is coming soon! I promise!**

 **There will be plenty of lore and conflict in this as well. Lots of information regarding Link and Zelda, the history of Hyrule, and lots of focus on the Yiga.**

 **Link is a very conflicted character, which will have a more realistic approach. He will act as normal as he can in some situations, but will always be distressed and in need - as long as Zelda isn't with him.**

 **So there you go. Please, review if you liked it, and if you didn't like it, let me know what you'd like to see. Until next time, stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	5. Taking Action

**_There's some smoking and violence in this chapter - just a warning._**

* * *

 _Impa is dead._

 _Her funeral is scheduled for tonight. People from around Hyrule with be there, to pay their respects to the much loved woman._

 _It's my fault she's dead._

 _I was supposed to be there the night she was murdered, I would have been able to stop it. But I let my emotions get in the way, and it cost us dearly._

 _I will kill them. All of them._

 _I tried to sleep while I was waiting for Zelda to arrive. Of course, I couldn't._

 _The longer I go, the more I realize I cannot do._

Link closed his journal, placing it in his pocket, and took a deep breath. He sat on the ledge beside Kakariko, overlooking the vast fields below him. The morning sun barely shone over the mountains of Eldin, shining on the quiet village. The commotion from behind him got his attention, as the visitors began to enter, the most important of all leading them.

Zelda stepped from her armored carriage, dressed in a simple, black dress, her face somber and mournful as her guard helped her out of the carriage. Link stood up, and began walking towards her, his gaze not daring to meet hers'.

"Link." She said, her voice full of emotion, as she ran towards him. They met in an embrace, as Zelda let loose, sobbing into Link's shirt. He held her tightly, to ashamed to speak to her.

"My Impa.." Zelda said through tears. "They took her from us..." Link held her, not saying a word, unsure of what to say.

"I know." He said, his voice cracking. "I'm so sorry..." Zelda moved from him, wiping her eyes.

"What about you..? Are you okay? You were there during the attack, right? Did you see the...the killer?" Link froze, as he stared at Zelda.

"Can..we talk in private?"

* * *

They entered the empty inn, opening the door and stepping into the dusty room, where they sat down, and spoke to each other in private. Link breathed heavily, afraid to speak.

 _Just tell her you stopped at Hateno._

 _It's your fault she's dead._

 _Just tell her._

"I was asleep when she was attacked." He said, staring at the floor, not daring to meet her gaze as he lied to her. She leaned over, hugging him tightly, taking him by surprise.

"Oh, Link.." Zelda said, holding him close. "Please, don't think it's your fault..."

 _You have no idea how much it is my fault._

* * *

 _The funeral was heartbreaking._

 _The amount of people surprised me, and the security certainly reflected it; there were warriors from every race, tribe, and group who vowed to guard the service. Zoras, Gorons, even Lurelin Spearmen were present, showing their undying respect and appreciation for Impa. An uncountable amount of people spoke in memory of her, from Zelda to Prince Sidon._

 _I couldn't bring myself to speak._

 _I've set out for the Yiga, without announcing my departure. Despite my recent emotions regarding Zelda, I know I don't need to complicate things further by pushing her grief._

 _I attempted to sleep while Mearas carried me there. Of course, I shouldn't have._

 _I see the moon, laughing at me, mocking me. Despite Ganon's death, he continues to haunt me, showing me visions of death and destruction. My nightmares are consistent, and ever painful._

 _But the last one was different._

 _I saw a man, a young Hylian. He spoke with an unseen person, begging them to 'leave it hidden' out of fear of 'what it could do.' I, of course, have no idea what to make of this. There was only one person I would go to regarding these unusual memories._

 _And I let her die._

* * *

Link knew the importance of what he was about to do.

He dismounted his loyal horse, his boots landing in the sand below him. He cuddled Mearas, running his fingers through her mane.

"Please be safe." He whispered to her, nuzzling his nose in her neck. "And don't let anyone be mean to you. You're my little badass, and don't you forget it." He stared up at the moon, as he fed her the last of his apples, before sending her down the path, back to the nearest stable. He sighed deeply, looking into the canyon that the Yiga hideout was nestled in. He sat down in the sand, pulling out his journal and his pipe from his pouch. He took his time, as he loaded the pipe and picked up his quill, allowing the wind to gently blow against his back. He lit his pipe, taking a deep inhale, before breathing out, the spoke escaping his lips as he relaxed.

 _I took up smoking recently. The Silent Princess is known to have incredible calming properties when combined with Hylian Herb, and I must say...it's delightful. Of course, the price is steep, but my fortune is 6 digits. Pity I won't be able to enjoy it more._

 _My bones ache. I surprisingly forget the fact that I'm 118 years old, and lately, I've been reminded by how tired I am. I was a soldier before, and you'd think after a 100 year nap, I'd be rested._

 _Yet the war goes on._

 _I know that I may not walk out of that hideout, but Din knows I will not be the only one._

 _I regret many things. I regret what I did to Zelda, how I treated her. How I treated the people of Hateno. I regret Impa._

 _But I have a chance to change that._

* * *

He closed his journal, and inhaled from the pipe again, the burning flowers in the pipe illuminating his face in the dark. He exhaled slowly, allowing the smoke to slowly leave his mouth. He breathed in, putting the fire out in his pipe, and placing it back in his pouch. He put his quill and inkwell in their respected pouches, and placed his journal in his pocket.

"Alright." He said aloud, pulling out his sword. "This is it."

* * *

His footsteps echoed through the canyon walls as he walked slowly towards the hideout. He knew he had already been seen, as he could see the Yiga on the cliffs above him, running towards the hideout as soon as they spotted him. They knew that they would not defeat him with mere bows and arrows.

"Stop." Came a deep voice from in front of him. A Yiga Blademaster, accompanied by several foot soldiers, had appeared, his Wind Cleaver shining in the moonlight. "Your kind, especially you, are not welcom-"

Link moved with incredible speed and precision, his sword slicing evenly through the Yiga's neck, removing his head from his shoulders, blood spurting from the wound. The foot soldiers had little time to react, before they met the same fate, Link's blade and their necks meeting quickly. Link breathed heavily, as he heard the Yiga above him panic. Soldiers poured from the opening of the hideout, swords and bows at the ready.

"You have gone too far!" Link yelled angrily. "You will go no further. I have allowed you to operate for too long. I will end you, all of you, tonight." He raised his sword, ready to fight. "If you bring your leader to me, I will spare your lives. If not, you all will die."

"Enough, Link." Said a deep voice, from among the Yiga. Link's ears perked up; he had heard this voice before. "You have earned my attention." From between the Yiga, strode a different warrior. His armor was jet black and metalic, with lines of glowing deep purple and blue running down it; it was high-level Ancient Armor that used Shiekah magic, similar to Link's own armor, but much more powerful. His wrists had pellets and weapons attached to them, clearly meant for battle, and his boots were covered in spikes, with chips and blood stains decorating them. His helmet, however, was simple; a dark black helmet with two, piercing orange eyes.

This being was a powerful magic user.

"Who are you?" Link asked, raising his shield. The man didn't move.

"I am the leader of the Yiga Clan. I am Lord Skafos." He responded, his voice emotionless.

"So you're the one who took over for Koga?" Link said, scoffing.

"I am the one Koga feared." He responded calmly. "You will leave this canyon, or I will tear the meat from your bones and feed my men with it. I will not warn you again, damned one. The Yiga do not bow to your kind." He said. Link shook with anger, as he pointed his sword at the man.

"Fuck you." Link said, narrowing his eyes and shifting his feet, preparing for a fight. The man scoffed quietly.

"Then you will die." He said, turning and walking back to the hideout. Instantly, the group of soldiers rushed forward to meet Link in battle.

And so it began.

Link's sword moved with expert precision, slicing deep into the flesh of multiple warriors. Their blades and arrows bounced off his shield, as Link moved forward, leaving a heap of headless, bloody bodies. He grunted as he pressed ahead, as more Yiga came to meet him in battle. He had no issue with them, killing them as his rage fueled him.

 _Perhaps this will go just swimmingly._ Link thought to himself.

As if on cue, Skafos strode between the Yiga, towards Link. The soldiers parted, allowing their leader to engage Link without obstacle. Link rose his sword to strike him, bringing it down hard. His eyes widened in shock, as the blade was caught in Safos' hand. He yanked it from Link's hand, and slammed his fist down hard on Link, slamming him into the ground. He coughed, blood flying from his mouth as Skafos towered over Link. He bent over, grabbing Link by the neck, picking him up, holding him at eye level with him, studying him.

"You are weaker than before." Skafos said quietly, before throwing Link hard into the ground. Link's eyes began to darken, his consciousness slipping away from him.

* * *

 _Wake up, Link. You still have time._

Link's eyes slowly opened, the light of the room around him shocking him. He audibly groaned, as he attempted to sit up.

"Oh, Goddesses." Said the voice Link knew well. Zelda ran towards him, placing her hand on his chest. "Thank Nayru you're alive.." She said. Link attempted to speak, but his voice was quiet, and weak.

"...how?" Was all he managed to utter. Zelda stared into his eyes with fear.

"I..I had you followed when you left Kakariko. I knew you weren't staying, and so I sent my men to make sure you were safe. We found you in the middle of the Gerudo desert, beaten and unconscious...we were worried your state would be worse." She said, leaning down to embrace him. "I was so afraid."

"..where am I, Zelda?" He asked, looking around him. He knew the answer, but was confused.

"Your home." She said. "I vetoed the council's rule; I knew this is where you are the most comfortable." She said. "Link...what happened?"

* * *

 **Well, to start, I apologize for the late update, I have summer school which is sucking every ounce of creativity out of me. This chapter is the start of some very plot heavy stuff, which will come in the next few chapters, which I'm very excited to elaborate on. I know I promised a lemon, and it will come, but story takes center stage here - I've spent the last few weeks coming up with it, and I'm very proud and excited for you guys to react to it! The next update will not be for a while, so please review (please, feedback is critical, if you want faster updates, help fuel my creativity by leaving a review ;D) and stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	6. Admissions

**Quick note before we start. I rarely do this outside of PMs, but I'm gonna respond to the last 2 reviews on this story, since they are anonymous. The fight between Link and Skafos happened exactly as I wanted it to - it was not lazy. Link lost for 2 reasons: Skafos is a highly skilled Yiga fighter, and that's all I can give away right now, and Link was in a dark place in his mind - he wasn't intent on leaving alive. Just wanted to get that out of the way, everything in this story happens for a reason - it's all very specific. :)**

 **Also, this is a chapter dedicated to Link and Zelda. This is my first attempt at writing romance, so be warned - this may not be up to par with my other stuff, be nice. I'm very nervous about this, so let's hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"I've never fought someone like him." Link said, groaning as he sat up. His body was bruised, and he was more than sore. His chest was covered with a tightly wrapped bandage, placed by Zelda before he had awoke.

"I'm honestly in disbelief." Zelda said. "I've never heard of something giving you such trouble. If you can take down Lynels, whoever this being is clearly poses a legitimate threat to Hyrule."

"Especially if he killed..." Link said, his voice trailing off. "I want to know why he did it." Link said quietly. Zelda looked down at her feet.

"Me too." She said sadly. Link went to step out of bed, but Zelda stopped him, placing her hand on his leg.

"You're still hurt." She said, keeping her hand on his leg. He sighed, laying back down.

"I'm fine, I just need-"

"A good meal." Zelda said, smiling. "I'll go into town, and get some ingredients, we'll have dinner." She said, standing up. "Please, relax."

* * *

 _She insisted on cooking for me._

 _Despite my own insistence that I was fine, she refused to allow me to even leave my bed. I suppose I shouldn't complain...I am very sore, after all._

 _I know that one day, I'll have to tell Zelda what I did. That I allowed Impa to die. That I went and lost a fight against some Yiga leader, and was fully content with dying._

 _But not today._

 _I feel as if Skafos didn't kill me for a reason. His strength clearly challenges that of a Lynel, and his skill goes far above that. He knew my strike before I made it. And he said I was weaker than before? I had never met him. Perhaps he existed before I lost my memory, one of the battles I endured before Ganon._

 _I wonder if I'll ever know._

Link closed his journal, sliding it under his pillow, out of Zelda's view. She was downstairs, putting together a meal for them to share.

 _I really am thankful._

He reached into his pouch, removing his smoke box. He loaded his pipe with Silent Princess leaves, as Zelda walked up the stairs, with two trays full of food; seared steak and vegetables. She smiled warmly at him, setting the tray on his lap and pulling up his desk chair beside his bed, as Link lit the pipe, and taking a puff of the pipe.

"Silent Princess?" Zelda asked, as she reached for her knife, cutting a piece from her steak.

"Aye." Link said quietly, blowing the smoke from between his lips. "It helps me relax." Zelda chuckled softly, as she chewed her steak.

"Well," She said, laughing. "Believe it or not, I, too, enjoy a smoke from time-to-time." She said, smiling at Link. He laughed, sitting up against his headboard, as he reached his hand out, offering her his pipe.

"Be my guest."

* * *

"And that...is how I learned that Lynels do in fact...uh...mate." Link slurred, holding onto his bottle. Zelda chortled, covering her mouth as she laughed wildly. They had elected to buy a bottle of Hateno's famous brandy, and enjoy it with their meal and their smoke.

It got a bit out of hand.

"That's..quite the story, Link." Zelda said, setting down her glass.

"Why thank you, Princess. There's plenty more where-ow!" Link said, moving his hand to his chest. Zelda leaned forward, moving closer to Link, lifting up his shirt.

"Hey, what are you-"

"I have to clean your wound." Zelda said quietly, running her fingers over Link's well-defined chest, feeling the many scars that decorated him.

"Zelda-" Link said, quietly.

"Shh..." Zelda said, as her fingers reached the bandaged section of his chest. She carefully removed it, as Link winced. She stood up slowly, as she walked down the stairs.

"You're gonna have to take that shirt off, Hero.." Zelda said as she walked down the stairs. "I can't bandage it if it's still on." Link sighed, removing his shirt. Zelda returned moments later, new bandage in hand. As she walked near him, Link felt her eyes all over his upper body, taking in every one of his features.

"My eyes are up here." Link joked, as Zelda knelt down in front of his bed, unraveling the bandage. She said nothing, her face very serious as she wrapped the bandage around his chest carefully, tying it tightly.

"Better?" She asked, looking up at him. They locked eyes for a moment, saying nothing. Zelda moved closer to him, her eyes locked on Link's. Link's eyes began to drift, taking in her figure, and in his drunken state, against his better judgement, he began moving closer to Zelda.

Their lips were on each other in less than a second, Link's hands on Zelda's waist. Things moved quickly, as Zelda climbed into Link's bed, surprising both of them with her audacity. Link winced as he moved, his body still sore.

"Be careful.." Zelda whispered between kisses, as she pressed her body against his. Link began to think clearly, as he pulled back.

 _You can't do this. You don't deserve it._

"Zelda...we can't-"

"And why not?" Zelda said, as her lips moved down, to Link's neck, causing Link to audibly moan in surprise. "Why can we not enjoy each other..?"

"Zelda...you're not thinking clearly.." He said, breathing heavily.

"I am intoxicated." Zelda responded, as she continued kissing his body. "But there hasn't been a moment in my life...that I have not thought clearly." She said. "I want this. I want us."

"Zelda..." Link said, looking into her eyes.

 _I want this too._

"I don't deserve this." Link said, sternly. Zelda's suddenly pulled back, her eyes widened, in offence.

"You don't DESERVE this?!" She said, raising her voice. "After all we've been through, after all YOU'VE been through, we can't relax with each other? We can't be together?"

"We can, we just.." Link said, looking down. Zelda began to shake.

"Why did you pull back, the other night?" Zelda asked quietly.

"Zelda.." Link said, attempting to get out of the question.

"Tell me, Link." Zelda said, glaring at him.

"I'm not-"

"Tell me." Zelda said angrily. Link looked back at her, his body shaking.

"Because I'm scared!" He yelled at her, shocking her. "I've seen things, done things, that have changed me! I can't sleep, and when I do, I see the only person I care about dying because I can't protect her!" He said, breathing heavily. "I can't even do my job, what makes you think I can successfully be with anyone?"

"I...I don't know what to say." Zelda said quietly, her voice returning to normal. "You've never failed me, Link...you've done your job perfectl-"

"No, I haven't." Link said. His head was pounding, and in his drunken state, he forgot the secret he was keeping, and continued talking, allowing every word to fall from his mouth without hesitation. "I was in Hateno when Impa was killed, because I couldn't bear the thought of you being angry with me. I allowed my emotions to control my professionalism, and Impa died because of it. Then, I lied to you, and told you I was simply sleeping." He said. Zelda's mouth opened in shock, as she looked at Link. Link's eyes widened as he realized what he had said.

"Zelda, I-"

"Oh goddesses." Zelda said, as she stepped out of Link's bed, backing up.

"Zelda, I'm sorry-"

"I..I need to go back to the castle." Zelda said, straightening her clothes. She quickly turned and hurried down the stairs. Link panicked, as he stood up, wincing in pain as he attempted to crawl after her. She opened his door, and ran outside. Link tumbled down the stairs, further injuring himself as he limped outside, grabbing his side in pain.

It was raining again.

"Please, come back!" He yelled to her as she began to walk over the bridge into the rest of Hateno. She didn't respond.

 _Just say it._

"I love you!"

Zelda stopped suddenly, her feet still on the wooden boards of the bridge. She turned around, and quickly strode back, towards Link.

 _I messed up._

She embraced him, wrapping her arms tightly around him, as she pushed him back into his house, sobbing onto his shoulder.

"Zelda, I don't..I don't understand.." Link said, as he held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry..." She said, muffled. Link said nothing, just holding her tightly.

* * *

Link woke up, his eyes slowly opening as he sat up. Zelda was asleep beside him, in his bed, sleeping peacefully. He groaned, as he held his head, which was currently pounding; an unfortunate side effect of his alcoholic escapades from the night before. He slowly stood up, removing himself from his bed without disturbing Zelda. He looked at her, smiling warmly.

 _I really don't deserve you._

He carefully walked down the stairs, yawning. He had remembered what had occurred last night: Zelda had apologized, and they both passed out in Link's bed. He walked outside, where the rain had stopped. He smiled warmly as the morning sun shone upon him. He felt peaceful, despite the shame that filled his thoughts.

 _I told her what I did._

 _I ruined it._

* * *

Zelda yawned, as she rolled over, noticing Link's absence. She sat up, feeling her head ache as she did. Her hair was messy an unkempt, but she didn't care. She stepped out of bed, walking downstairs to find that Link wasn't there. She stepped outside, and shielded her eyes from the sun.

"Good morning, Princess." Link said to her, from his cooking pot to her right. She turned, to see that Link had set up a small table, with food laid out and ready to be eaten.

She also noticed he was still lacking a shirt.

"Link, did you make all of this?" Zelda said quietly, as she walked over and sat down, looking at the many dishes comprised of eggs, vegetables and many different drinks.

"I did." Link said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Thank you." She said. Link nodded.

"I think we should talk." He said to her. She sighed, nodding her head. Link cleared his throat.

"I'm very..very sorry about last night." He said. "I've been having a lot of trouble lately, and I lashed out at you. I'm sorry." He said to her. She smiled softly at him.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Link." She said. "I've spent my whole life being a very logical person, and the way I've been acting towards you has been..surprising to both of us." She said. "I should have asked you how you were dealing with everything, instead of expecting you to be fine. I greatly apologize." She said. Link nodded. "Also...I want you to know that..what happened to Impa wasn't your fault. I want you to believe that." Link looked at the ground, uncomfortably. He nodded slowly, before sighing.

"I think...we should spend more time together. We can discuss everything, and help each other with what we need to do next." He said. Zelda nodded.

"I completely agree." She said, smiling at him. Link chuckled.

"Just, hopefully, we don't drink as much as last night." He said, smiling at her.

"I don't know." She said, taking a bite of the eggs in front of her. "It led to some fun." Link cleared his throat at this, looking at the ground.

"I, uh...yeah." He said. "About that.."

"The council doesn't have to know about any of it." She said, wiping her mouth. "We're the only people to have gone through what we have, and we've spent most of our lives together. Of course we have feelings." She said. "And you've helped save Hyrule as much as I have, you have a right to take part in the rebuilding of Hyrule, beside the princess." She said. Link smiled warmly.

"It would be my great honor." He said. Zelda locked eyes with him, and Link knew what was to happen.

"Speaking of feelings.." Zelda said, her cheeks slightly reddened. Link shifted awkwardly. "Do you really-"

"Yes." Link said quickly, looking down. "I do." Zelda smiled at him, blushing fully.

"Me too." She said. Link attempted to hide his smile, as he stood up, stretching his arms. Zelda noticed his bandage was in need of being changed.

"Allow me to help with that." She said, standing up. Link smirked at her.

"Be my guest."

* * *

Link and Zelda sat in his home, finishing up the remainder of the food. Link's shirt was back on, and his bandage was changed. He was feeling much better.

"Now, about Skafos..." Link said, looking at Zelda. She sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"He's a clear threat to Hyrule." She said. "However, the Yiga are now enemies to everyone from the Zora to the Gerudo, any sighting will be reported immediately. We'll increase security at the castle, as well." Link nodded.

"I'll have to go back to their base, you know." He said. Zelda didn't say anything, looking down at the floor.

"I don't want you to." She said. "But I know it needs done." Link stood up, walking to her and hugging her, holding her tightly.

"I know, princess." He said quietly. She sighed, holding her knight closely to her.

"I worry about you." She said quietly. "All you've done, all you've been through...no normal man can withstand these things."

"Well, I'm no normal man, I suppose." Link responded, chuckling.

"I'm serious.." Zelda said. "I worry that one day, you just won't come back."

"I promise to always come back." He said to her, running his hands through her golden locks.

"I promise."

* * *

 _It could be a week before I see her again._

 _She's on her way back to the castle, with an insane amount of guards accompanying her. She insisted she'd be safe, and despite my prying, she wouldn't allow me to go with her, saying I needed more rest._

 _I love her._

 _I don't know how this will effect my professionalism, or my work ethic. I still need to remain focused, and eliminate the Yiga, but I want to stay with her, especially since I know they are currently after her head._

 _I napped after she left, which was moronic of me. The nightmares were back, and I saw the same thing as before; the moon mocking me. Despite the fact that I watched Ganon's demise, I can't help but think he's still out there, haunting us, haunting me._

 _I won't allow this any longer._

 _I've decided to speak to Paya, regarding the Yiga. If anyone knows their weaknesses, it would be in Impa's books. If I can gain access to them, I can hopefully learn about this Skafos, and how to defeat him._

 _Either way, I'll enjoy what comes next._

* * *

 **So THAT happened. I've never focused so much on romance before, and I'm not sure how you guys will react. This was the least planned chapter so far, and I'm honestly nervous. To clear some things up:**

 **Link and Zelda are more or less, an item now. They both are very conflicted, hurt people, who only take comfort in each other. They move quite fast, but they are, at heart, teenagers. They don't know what they are doing.**

 **They did, in fact, admit their love for each other, and I purposefully did not make it a big deal. At this point, they both already know how the other feels, and they don't want/need to make a massive deal out of it.**

 **Zelda's emotions are starting to show more; she's no longer going to be strictly logical, as the threat of Ganon is lifted, and she's able to open up more. She's also very feisty.**

 **Link's guilt and anger is still present, and will continue to effect him greatly, especially soon, when he has more nightmares of his past. Something important will happen with this soon. On that matter, Link will also begin to show the effect of all he's been through; he'll be more aggressive, will cuss more, and will generally just be...more unchained, when he's not with Zelda.**

 **Thanks to RaidenFarore and shnarf9892 for their feedback and help with writing this chapter.**

 **So, please give me some feedback on this! This is my very first attempt at romance, and I am very anxious to see what you guys think. Reviews are much appreciated, and I try to respond to as many as possible! Tell me what you think of a romance chapter, I may include another one in the future, but for now, back to the regularly scheduled program! Next chapter will move the plot along a lot, and introduce some real juicy stuff! :D**

 **Please, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	7. Pain and Revelations

**_Note: I know there is no book cellar under Impa's house, but I have to take SOME creative liberties._**

 ** _This is a super special midnight upload! Yay! :D Also, I have, as of now, including this one, three chapters written and ready to upload. So maybe I'll be uploading sooner than normal. ;D_**

 ** _Warning: More smoking and language in this chapter. This chapter also deals with some rather depressing stuff._**

* * *

 _Who are the Yiga?_

 _From what I know from Impa, they are traitors to the Shiekah, blood thirsty monsters who sold Ganon the secrets of the Shiekah technology._

 _But why?_

 _What did they gain from this deal? They are not affiliated with Ganon, nor did he, to my knowledge, provide them with any magical enhancements. Their motives now confuse me even more; their master was killed, by me, yet they go after Zelda. Why?_

Link closed his journal, as he rode into Kakariko on Mearas, the morning sun barely peaking over the hills of the hidden village. He dismounted, walking up the wooden steps of Impa's - now Paya's - home. He pushed open the double doors, quietly stepping into the cozy home.

"Paya?" Link called, looking around.

"C-coming, Master Link!" He heard Paya call from upstairs, as she ran down the stairs, her hair unkempt and messy; Link had caught her before she had woken up.

"Good morning, Paya." Link said, smiling at the shy Shiekah woman.

"Y-your arrival is appreciated..b-but I must ask what you're doing here, a-at such an early hour?" She asked him.

"I'm hoping you'll allow me access to some of Impa's old books." He asked, stepping forward. Paya gasped , stuttering.

"Y-yes of c-course!" She answered, pointing to a small door on the floor, in the corner of the room. "M-my grandmother's personal collection of b-books is in the basement c-cellar..just please be careful w-with them...they're q-quite old." Link nodded, thanking her, before lifting the door, and walking down the latter into the dark seller below. No light entered the room, and Link sighed in frustration.

"Paya...can I get a lantern?" Link called up. After a moment, Paya climbed down the latter, joining Link in the dark room, lantern in hand. As the light filled the room, Link was surprised by the vast amount of books in the room, filling shelves on every wall of the room. His eyes drifted over to a single, leather bound book, on a pedestal in the farthest part of the room.

"I m-must ask..that you l-leave that one be." Paya insisted anxiously. "My grandmother told me..that not even s-she was permitted access to that book...please r-respect that." Link nodded.

"Of course, Paya." He agreed, as she held the lantern out to him. He took it, and went to work, looking through each book carefully. Only half of them were labeled, the other half were filled with recipes, art, and descriptions of events taking place throughout Kakariko. Link sat there for hours, reading through the dusty books, and as the day stretched on, he was ready to give up. He went to place his current book back on the shelf, when a paper fell from the pages, on the floor, catching Link's eyes. He leaned down, looking at the page, spotting the bold words that titled the clearly aged paper:

 _The Betrayal of the Eye_

Link picked it up quickly, looking closely at the paper. It was torn from a book, and hidden among the shelf, clearly with a purpose. He read the words on the page, holding the lantern aside it to clearly make out the lettering.

 _We found it, deep in the hidden cavern in The Lost Woods. Of course, we knew what it was. But the temptation was too much. Perhaps it told us to take it. We won't know, will we?_

 _Meizon insisted on taking it, and harnessing it. The rest of us disagreed. Lincoln decided it was best to hide it, where no one would find it until the world's end, where it would stay there, for eternity and rot._

 _Or so I thought._

 _Lincoln was the one to be taken by it. And it consumed him. The council was quickly disbanded, and he took to the passage in the-_

The rest of the text was indistinguishable, worn away from years of misuse. Link's heart was beating rapidly, as he turned the page over, desperate for more information, only to find none. He groaned, putting the book back and taking the page with him, as he stormed up the latter and out of the house, quickly thanking Paya, a scowl on his face.

* * *

Link sat atop the highest hill surrounding Kakariko, blowing smoke from his pipe, as he stared into the sky. Link was quickly jotting down notes in his journal, his pipe between his lips.

 _The Yiga were formed by some form of high-ranking Shiekah warrior, seemingly named Lincoln. From the condition of the page, I'd say it was long before I was born, likely before Kakariko was even built. I could have guessed this on my own, simply based off of knowledge I already have. \_

 _What confuses me is this item they're referring to._

 _It came from a cavern in the Lost Woods, which is what surprised me first. To my knowledge, there ARE no caverns in that hell-hole. What possibly could have been hidden there?_

 _From what I can gleam, this Lincoln character did not take this mysterious item on purpose. It seemingly convinced him to take it, something I can't quite figure out. I-_

"Unusual place to be smoking, don't you think?"

Link turned around quickly, pulling his sword from his sheath to meet the source of the voice. Staring at him, was a Yiga Blademaster, his sword sheathed.

"If I may, do you know who that paper belongs to?" The assassin asked, as Link stood up, pointing his sword at the Yiga.

"I'm gonna give you three seconds before I split you the fuck open." Link said, clenching his teeth. "And you let everyone back at your base know to stay away from Kakariko." The Yiga gave a hearty laugh, crossing his arms.

"I'm here to warn you." He snarled. "Supreme Leader Skafos guessed you would begin poking around at things that you have no business in, so I waited for you. Sure enough, you showed up." Link took a step forward, the tip of his sword nearing the killer.

"Warn me about what?" Link whispered fearfully, keeping his sword up.

"There is a squad of assassins on their way to the castle, right now. They will kill the princess on the spot this time. You can-"

Link's sword loudly sliced through his neck in a single, well aimed cut, his head falling from his shoulders and rolling off the hill, his body joining it. Link watched in twisted satisfaction as the grass turned a deep red, the blood staining the ground where the Yiga had stood seconds ago.

"Fuck!" Link screamed, sheathing his sword.

 _Do I believe him? What if it's a trap? What if it's not?_

"Fuck."

* * *

"Arrow sales are up 49% in Terry Town, due to the new manufacturing technique of Shock Arrows," Zelda said, reading from her page in front of the council. The day was calm, with little news from Hyrule. Zelda had returned to the castle, in her best mood in recent memory. "And that concludes my weekly report." Zelda said, sitting down. Elder Rauru stood, clearing his throat.

"Thank you, Princess Zelda." He said. "The week has been slow, other than the highly unfortunate events in Kakariko. There are currently a band of Gerudo warriors that are traveling Hyrule, who will be guarding the entrances on payroll, until future notice." He picked up his paper, looking over the words carefully.

"Princess, would you please give an update as to the condition of your guard?" Zelda cleared her throat.

"Link is currently in remission, and is doing much better. As soon as he is fully healed and capable, he will be doing research with Lady Paya in Kakariko, regarding the assault and history of the Yiga."

"Good." Rauru said. "If that is all, I would call this meeting adjourned." Zelda nodded, as the rest of the council stood, collecting their notes and papers, and clearing the room, closing the two large doors behind them, leaving Zelda alone with her thoughts and her notes. She smiled to herself, remembering the events from just days ago, with Link.

Then all at once, she felt concerned, her senses telling her that something was happening.

Link busted into the room, face covered in sweat, his sword drawn. Zelda's blue eyes widened with surprise, as Link strode towards her.

"Link, what are-"

"Are they here yet?" Link asked, his voice filled with fear and paranoia. He took Zelda's hand, pulling her out of the room as she stuttered.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, pulling her arm back. Link looked back at her, his eyes wild and bloodshot. "What is going on?"

"You're not safe here." He breathed, his chest rising and falling heavily. Zelda stared at him with concern, as people began to take notice of Link's behavior, mumbling about the oddness of what was happening. The commotion grew louder, as Rauru appeared around a corner of the hallway, looking at Link with suspicion.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

* * *

Link sat in Zelda's personal restroom, running a razor over his chin, shaving the stubble that had begun to grow on him. He sighed, staring at himself in the mirror. The newly formed bags under his eyes, which were bloodshot and tired, sunk deep into his skull. His hair was long and messy, strands of dirty blond hair protruding from all angles, and his face was covered in layers of crusted dirt. He looked old, and worn out, and he felt it in his bones.

 _Who am I even looking at?_

He had spent nearly 10 hours running across Hyrule, fearing that the Yiga would make it to Zelda before him.

And it was a lie.

Rauru was not happy with his behavior, sternly lecturing Link for the better part of an hour on his work ethic, but Zelda was able to save him from any further punishments.

 _Rauru is fucking annoying. I'd like to see how he would behave if he had spent the last 10 hours being pelted by Octoroks, while under the impression that the most important person in his world was under threat of death._

He slowly pulled his dirty tunic over his head, throwing it on the clean, marble floor, the bloody, dirty shirt standing out in the nearly shining clean room. He removed his pants and underwear, stepping into the shower, and turning the water on, allowing closing his eyes as the steam began to fill the room. He glanced down at himself, looking at the coating of dirt covering his collection of scars.

 _Who am I?_

 _I don't know anything about myself, yet I remember every bad thing. I remember every scar, every pain, every loss. I'm allowing my enemy into my mind, and they're fucking with it, twisting me into something else._

 _I killed that Yiga without thinking. No hesitation. A year ago, I would have never killed a person like that._

 _Am I doing this for Zelda, or for Hyrule?_

 _Or am I doing this for myself, because I enjoy it?_

 _Who have I become?_

 _What I have become?_

* * *

Link stood on the large, bridge like balcony outside of Zelda's room, looking out into the night sky of Hyrule, the burning leaves in his pipe the only thing lighting his face in the darkness.

"Hey, stranger." Zelda called from her room, opening her door and peaking out at her close friend. Link glanced back at her, smiling slightly, before staring back at the full moon above him.

"Hi." He said quietly, puffing smoke from between his lips.

"You okay?" Zelda asked, stepping out and closing the door behind her. Link said nothing, continuing to stare blankly at the sky. "Link?" She asked again, walking up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and sitting her chin on his shoulder. "I won't tell Rauru if you sleep in my room tonight. Come inside, we'll have som-"

"No." He answered sternly, placing his pipe back in his pouch. Zelda cocked her head, smirking.

"I see. Mr. Workaholic. I'm safe with you here, as you know. The Yiga just wanted to mess with you. But if you insist on refusing anything enjoyable, you can help me track dow-"

"No!" Link yelled, pulling away from her, his eyes filled with emotion as he stared into hers.

"Link, what is going on?" She asked, stepping closer to him. He stepped back, putting his hands up.

"I can't help you do anything, okay? I am fucked up!" He yelled, shaking. His lip quivered, as he searched for the words that wouldn't come out. Zelda quickly stepped forward, hugging him tightly. He tried to push away, but she held tighter.

"It's okay, Lin-"

"No, it's not okay, I'm no-"

"Yes it is. I'm here. It's okay." She insisted, as he stopped fighting her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly as he broke down, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I'm fucked up.." He mumbled between sobs.

"You're not." She whispered quietly. "You're not as messed up as your demons claim you to be."

"Yes I am!" He bellowed, tightening his hold on her, his arms squeezing her tightly. "You don't understand the things I've done! What I've witnessed, what I've relished in doing!"

"Then let me in.." Zelda insisted, her voice quiet and saddened.

"I..I can't." Link whispered. "I am fucked up..I'm fucked up, and I can't handle it on my own..."

"You won't have to anymore." She said quietly.

* * *

 **Hello, lovely readers. This chapter was a very special one to me, as not only did it write itself, but I think it provides a lot of good insight into how Link is feeling, and how everything has effected him. I hope to really show the side of the hero you don't see - the darker side, the effects of their deeds.**

 **Now, off the sad note...this chapter gives some HEAVY hints for the future of this story. If anyone figures it out, I'll be angry, so don't think too deeply into it! Keep the surprises fresh! :D Also, yes, there are showers in Hyrule. If they can have giant mechanical elephants, or super mechanical birds that actually fly, they can have showers.**

 **If you liked this chapter, please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories!**

 **-Darth Ganon**

 **PS: Huge shoutout to** **shnarf9892 for exceptionally good beta reading. I've taken a considerable amount of inspiration from her story, _Not Anymore,_ so please go check her out! She deserves much more recognition. Give her a review, telling her I sent you over. ;) **


	8. Brighter Days

**Author's note: After MUCH consideration, I decided to dedicate this chapter to Link and Zelda. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Zelda laid next to Link, slowly running her hand through his blonde hair. He had accepted her invitation to sleep in her bed, and immediately followed her inside, passing out within minutes. Zelda stayed awake, watching over Link. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes, and drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _"Oh, my sweet Zelda." King Rhoam sobbed to his six year old daughter, holding her in his arms. They stood in the courtyard of the castle, two unique beings in the horde of Hylians who joined them. The rain poured down on them, and they didn't care. Today was no day for frivolous things, such as worrying about rain._

 _Hyrule had lost its queen._

 _All of Hyrule had felt this loss, and took it with heavy pain. Thousands of people had filled the castle, adorned in dark clothes, showering her coffin in bright flowers, a staple of their culture. Despite the dark and grim days ahead, the people of Hyrule took a week long Vow of Silence, considered to be the greatest respect to the dead, as a way of showing their grief and undying respect for their queen. Her coffin had been lowered into her grave, and the widowed king and the princess were in front of it, looking down at the dark coffin._

 _"Daddy," Zelda asked, holding him tightly. "will I be the next queen?" She asked. Her father looked at her with surprise, wiping the tears that flowed down his face._

 _"Of course, my dear." He answered, kissing her forehead. ""Your mother always told me that you looked like a queen from the moment you were born. She was never..ever wrong. I will miss her dearly..." He whispered. Zelda hugged him, nuzzling her head into his shoulder._

 _"I'll be here for you, daddy." She promised. "Don't worry."_

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes, awaking suddenly from her dream. The morning sun shone across her bed, across the empty place where Link had last been. Zelda sat up, looking around her room.

"Link?" She called, sitting up. Her door opened, as Link stepped in, a tray full of food in his hands, and a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Zelda." Link remarked, closing the door behind him. Zelda smirked at him, propping her pillow behind her back.

"That's princess to you," She joked, as Link sat the tray down on her lap. "I could have you hanged, you know." She said, winking at him.

"Then who would bring you your breakfast? Rauru?" Link asked, sitting down beside her, smiling warmly at her.

"I suppose you do have a point." She answered, taking a bite of a strawberry.

"So..about last night." Link said, putting his hand on her leg. "I'm sorry. I just had a long day."

"No need to apologize." She insisted. "While I cannot begin to understand everything you're going through, I can understand that it's a lot."

"Thank you." Link responded, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Are those going to be a regular thing?" She asked, smirking.

"Nah, that's the last one." Link joked, rolling his eyes. "Do we have anything on the agenda for today?"

"If so, I'll clear it." Zelda said. "I believe we both could use a break."

* * *

Link and Zelda sat together on the balcony, looking out over the beauty of Hyrule, slowly smoking from Link's pipe.

"You know, I could get used to this view." Link mused quietly, blowing smoke from between his lips, before passing his pipe to Zelda.

"It is quite breathtaking." Zelda remarked, taking the pipe from him, and inhaling deeply from it, blowing a smoke ring from between her lips. "I remember my father used to eat breakfast with me every morning on this balcony. We would never discuss our responsibilities, just how we felt. To catch up."

"Your father never seemed the talkative type, I must say." Link joked, scoffing.

"Perhaps. In his later years, he became more enclosed. Before my mother passed, he was very happy. But after, you could not go a day without seeing the pain in his eyes."

"I'm sorry, I didn-"

"Shh." Zelda insisted, chuckling. "Perhaps we should discuss something else?" She suggested, smiling at Link. "Any stories from your journeys that come to mind?"

"Oh, I have plenty of stories. Like the time a Lynel threw me off Shatterback Point near Zora's Domain, and I woke up halfway down the river, with a fish down my pants."

"Really?" Zelda asked, chuckling.

"Oh yes." He responded. "I couldn't make this shit up, I swear." Zelda smiled warmly at her love, staring into his eyes.

"It doesn't have to be all bad anymore, Link." She said.

"It wasn't all bad." Link said. "I met some good people, had some good times. I'm making new memories now..so maybe you're right. It doesn't all have to bed bad."

 _So this is what it feels like. Happiness, peacefulness, love. I could get used to this feeling._

* * *

The two lovers spent the day relaxing in each others company, enjoying the peace they only attained when they were together. As night began to fall, Link felt completely at ease, and went back to the balcony to sit with Zelda. He reached for his smoke box, only to find that it was empty.

"I'll send for someone to refill it." Zelda said, taking the box from him and walking back into her room. "I'll be back shortly." She smiled, closing the door behind her, leaving Link alone with his thoughts. He opened his journal, and began writing.

 _I think I'm going to be okay._

 _Today has been the happiest day I've had in a long, long time. Even though I can feel it, the aches and pains, I'm still alive, and Zelda is keeping me well._

 _I had another dream of my past. I was in the castle, receiving my knighthood from the King. I had apparently done something of great importance in order to receive such an honor. Perhaps the castle archives will have more information on it._

 _Despite having such a good day, I feel tired now that the sun has set. The longer the day goes, the older I feel. I don't-_

Zelda opened the door, Link's smoke box in hand, a smile on her face. Link quickly closed his book, placing it back in his pouch, as Zelda closed the door behind her, and sat next to Link on the bench.

"You spend a lot of time writing in that book." Zelda mused, handing Link his box. He chuckled.

"I suppose." He said. "I keep my thoughts in it. It's better than the alternative." He said, carefully loading the white leaves into his wooden pipe.

"And what's that?" Zelda asked.

"Keeping them in my head." He lit the pipe, staring into the night sky.

"Link, you don't have to deal with this alone." Zelda said, holding his hand. "Just let me in."

"It's not a good place to be in, Zelda."

"I don't care."

Link sighed, looking into the night. "Today was wonderful." He said. "But I feel broken, shaken. Old. I'm 118 years old, perhaps older. I don't even know the day I was born. I don't sleep, I don't eat. The Yiga are messing with me on purpose. They know how to get to me, through you. And it's working."

"Link..." Zelda whispered, holding his hand. His voice was breaking and unstable, as his lip quivered, on the verge of tears.

"I never knew my own mother." He mumbled quietly. "And I can't remember my own father. Did I have brothers? Sisters? What were my grandparents like? And that's just one factor. I let my own emotions get the best of me, and Impa was murdered because of it."

"Link, you can-"

"What if that happens with you? What if because of how fucked up I am, I can't help you?"

"That won-"

"I enjoyed killing the Yiga in Kakariko." He blurted quickly. "I enjoyed removing his head. I relished in the feeling of my sword slicing through his neck. Do you know what that does to me?"

"No." Zelda said quietly. "I don't. But I understand relishing in something forbidden, something some would consider bad..." She said, staring deeply into his blue eyes.

"I highly doubt that-"

Zelda pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her back, holding her close, letting his pain slip away. As they broke their kiss, he sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "It comes in spurts. I can't control when I feel like that."

"You never need to apologize to me, Link." She promised "Never." He nodded. She held his hand, looking into his eyes.

"I love you, Link."

"And I love you, Zelda."

* * *

They were preparing to sleep, having the flurry of emotions come and gone. Link sat on the edge of Zelda's bed as she hugged him from behind, running her hand over his chest. Link sighed, reaching for his tunic that sat on the table beside Zelda's bed.

"However sudden this is, I need your opinion." He asked, reaching into his shirt, pulling out the page from Impa's book. "I found this in Impa's library, regarding the Yiga." He said. He handed it to Zelda, who looked over the page carefully.

"This is very odd." She said to herself. "I've never heard of anything like this in the Lost Woods. I suggest you speak with The Great Deku Tree about this, I'm sure he would know." Link sighed, nodding his head and laying down on the soft pillow, Zelda joining him. Enjoying the peace of being with Zelda, Link closed his eyes and fell asleep in minutes. No nightmares plagued him this night.

* * *

Link slowly sipped his brandy from his mug, jotting down words in his book quickly. The sun was barely peeking through the window into Zelda's room, and Link was enjoying the peace while Zelda showered in her washroom. Link was enjoying the morning air, his tunic still folded carefully on the table beside him. His fingers began to tingle as he wrote, the alcohol kicking in.

 _It was a good day._

 _I'll be leaving for Hateno later today, perhaps with Zelda's company. I'll need to stock up on arrows and food before I make the trip to visit The Deku Tree, which I hope will yield good results._

 _We woke up uncomfortably early, Goddesses be damned. But being the...responsible adults we are, we decided to open her brandy. We probably shouldn't have drank as much as we did, because I'm starting to fee-_

"Link, could you kindly bring me a towel?" Zelda called from behind the door that led to her bathroom. Link set his cup and book down, grabbing the towel that sat on the end of her bed, and walking to the door. He reached for the doorknob, opening the door slowly. He was met with a surprise as he found Zelda, who stood in front of him.

The only things that graced her skin were the glistening drops of water from her shower.

Link's eyes widened, as his morality told him to look away, but his brain told him not to. His eyes drifted lower, down her body. He cleared his throat, looking at the floor, offering her towel.

"Thank you." Zelda whispered quickly, covering her body with the towel and blushing, looking down a the floor. Neither of them spoke a word, embarrassed by the situation.

"..you're absolutely beautiful." Link remarked, looking up at her. She smiled wildly, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"Thank you.." She said. Link, in his drunken state, confident enough to move first, stepped forward, pressing his lips against Zelda's softly as his hands slowly made their way to her waist. Zelda kissed him back, allowing her body to relax, as they, without thinking, made their way to Zelda's bed. Zelda fell on top of Link, as they continued to their passionate embrace, letting out audible moans.

"I love you.." Link said, a deep tone of lust in his voice.

"I love you too.." Zelda responded, as Link's lips found her neck, moving lower and lower, down her chest.

"Lady Zelda, your breakfast will be arriving shortly." Called a voice from outside her room. Link and Zelda froze, realizing the severity of the situation they were in. They both groaned in disappointment, before Zelda quickly climbed off of Link, rushing back into her bathroom. Link cleared his throat, grabbing his tunic off the nightstand and leaving the room to retrieve Zelda's breakfast.

* * *

They sat in silence, eating their breakfast together. Zelda was fully dressed now, her hair brushed and pulled into a ponytail.

"So..that was.." Link mumbled, his voice trailing off.

"Perfect." Zelda responded. Link smiled at her.

"You know.." He whispered quietly, taking a bite of apple. "We'll be entirely alone in Hateno." Zelda's eyebrow rose.

"Are you...suggesting..?"

"Perhaps." Link responded, winking.

He was still drunk.

* * *

 **SO.**

 **I took a lot of time planning this chapter. It is, more or less, a filler chapter, with more development for Link and Zelda's relationship, and more insight into Link's issues, as well as setting up a 'lemon' that feels natural. I hope it worked well. ;D**

 **As for the next chapter, it will be the single most important chapter of the story. It will set up everything to come, and give answers to many questions. And it will also mark the end to the first part of this story - I will be taking a much longer time between the next two chapters, in order to make sure everything is figured out and decided. So let me be clear, NEXT CHAPTER IS A FINALE. More will come, but in time. Also, with the publishing of this chapter, New Memories is officially my longest fanfiction! :D I have almost 10,000 more words written, so be ready for the next chapter!**

 **Oh, and the lemon will be in the next chapter. Forgot about that LITTLE detail. :D**

 **I hope you all are enjoying it so far, and will review/follow if you do! I'm very excited to see everyone tell me how they feel about this story. ;D I would like to emphasize the importance of reviews, so consider sending one my way? :D A single review can be (and has been) the difference between me writing a shitty chapter, and being inspired to write something great. ;) Until next time, please stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories!**

 **-Darth Ganon**

 _ **Beta Read exceptionally well by shnarf9892**_

 **PS: Huge shoutout to** **shnarf9892 for exceptionally good beta reading. I've taken a considerable amount of inspiration from her story, _Not Anymore,_ so please go check her out! She deserves much more recognition. Give her a review, telling her I sent you over. ;) **


	9. Love and Truths

**Okay...the lemon is upon us. I tried to make it tasteful, but still sexy. Tell me what you think, maybe I'll do another. ;D Hopefully that one won't tear me apart as much as this one did...Please note, reviews are critical for these kind of things. n_n**

 **Now, onto the rest. This will mark the end of the first part of this story, and it will be a while before I upload chapter 10, but the wait will be worth it - I promise. Starting next chapter, I will also give shout-outs to every reviewer, as well as responding in direct PMs. :D**

* * *

Link stood in the stables, allowing the brisk morning wind to blow against his face as Mearas ate an apple from his hand. He smiled, watching his much loved horse eat happily.

"You know, you may have some competition," Link whispered to her lovingly. "the princess might be eating all my food soon, not you. You'd better watch out." Mearas snorted at this, brushing her mane against his face. He chuckled, petting his best friend.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Zelda asked, appearing behind him, entering the stable. Link chuckled, looking back at the blonde princess.

"No, I was just getting her ready for our trip," he answered, as Zelda walked closer to Mearas.

"You seem to really love her," she remarked, running her hand over the grey mount. "I can see why, she's truly beautiful."

"She was one of my only friends during my journey," he said. "She's a fierce fighter. And an even fiercer eater," Zelda chuckled, smiling warmly at her hero.

"I remember being so attached to my horse," she recalled, remembering the white steed she once rode. "She was always there for me when I needed to talk to someone, usually about you," Link scoffed, rolling his blue eyes at Zelda.

"I'm sure," he said, buckling the steel plated knight's saddle on his horse, tightening it. "Mearas will make sure we make it to Hateno safely, I promise," Zelda smiled at him.

"Then shall we?"

* * *

Night had long since fallen, the long ride from the castle to Link's home taking up the entirety of the day. The two Hylians rode past the large stone gates of Fort Hateno, they heard the clap of thunder above them, and both audibly groaned at the realization that they soon would be soaked. Link urged Mearas to go faster, and she did, breaking into a fast gallop as the hoard of rain drops came upon them, soaking them both from head to toe. Zelda tightened her grip around Link's waist, pressing her chest against Link's back. Link squinted his eyes, as he peered through the downpour, at the sight of Hateno village before them.

"We're almost there!" He called to Zelda, yelling through the pouring deluge. As Mearas trotted past the entrance, and up the path to Link's home, they couldn't wait to be inside, and dry. Link dismounted his loyal steed, and lifted Zelda down, opening his door as she rushed in, as Link guided Mearas to her personal stable beside his home. He quickly ran into his home, closing the door behind him. He looked at Zelda, who stood in front of him, her clothes drenched and heavy, water dripping all over his floor.

They burst out laughing.

Link removed his shirt, as he walked to his closet, placing the soaked tunic in a basket to be washed later.

"I have some spare shirts in here, if you want?" Link asked, digging through his closet.

"I..I think I'm okay," Zelda declared quietly. Link turned to face her, looking closely at her face. She looked determined.

 _Dear goddesses above._

His eyes soaked in her figure, her dripping clothes clinging to every feature of her body, drawing his hungry azure eyes in deeper, further losing himself in his quickly increasing lust.

"Zelda.." Link spoke softly, understanding what she meant. She stepped forward, her face mere inches away from Link's. She placed her lips on his, softly kissing him, as he kissed her back, moving his hands to her hips. She wrapped her arms around him, moaning into the kiss. Link took her hand, leading her slowly up the stairs, to his bed. She slowly pulled her blue tunic over her head.

 _She's beautiful._

As Zelda slowly slid her soaked pants down, Link felt himself stiffen as his eyes stared unashamedly at her derriere, covered only in a pair of light blue panties.

 _Goddesses, look at her...her waist, leading down to that..perfect, round..._ He thought, as he moaned aloud.

He bit his lip in anticipation, feeling his lust start to control him, watching her her strip as he unbuckled his pants, quickly losing them, leaving the inexperienced Hylians in nothing but their underwear, slightly embarrassed.

 _Don't mess this up._

"You look gorgeous," Link said quietly, trying to help Zelda to relax. She smiled softly, her eyes locked on Link's. She was nervous, her body slightly shaking in anticipation, and anxiety. Link stepped forward, holding her bare hips, and kissed her, as he looked her in the eyes.

"We don't have to do this..." He whispered to her. Her eyes locked into his, full of determination, love, and lust.

"I want it..." She answered, slowly removing her bra, as Link's cheeks reddened, as he saw her round breasts for the first time, his only remaining article of clothes losing what little room it had, as his arousal further increased. She nervously started climbing into Link's bed, her own cheeks reddening.

 _She's nervous. Who am I kidding? I'm nervous. I was just staring at her..uh...Goddesses be damned..I'm losing myself in this._

Link carefully climbed over her, caressing her gently as he pressed his body against hers. He could feel her hands slipping down, to remove her underwear, and Link's cheeks flushed.

 _Fucking hell._

Zelda moved her hands rebelliously, to Link's waistband, gently tugging on his boxers. Link smirked slightly, allowing her to remove the last piece of clothes that separated them. Link gasped as her hand touched his manhood, sending shivers up his spine, his sexual intoxication growing by the second, surprised at Zelda's sudden forwardness, and at the sheer pleasure that her inexperienced, yet precise hands, provided him with. He took her hands, guiding them up, interlocking their fingers as he planted soft pecks along her neck, before reaching her lips. Link's hips moved on their own accord, as Zelda gasped, their bodies moving against each other.

"Are you...?" Link questioned quietly, looking at Zelda in concern.

"Keep going.." She whined in intense pleasure, biting her lip.

Link did as he was told.

He slowly pushed more of himself into the princess, waiting until she was comfortable, until, after a time, their hips connected, and they both let out pleasured gasps. Zelda's hands sat glued to Link's back, running her nails down him, her as her lips moved slowly along his neck, each breathy moan she let out further unraveling Link's focus, every passing second making it harder for Link to control himself, struggling to stay gentle, as Link's hips to move faster, his lips glued to her neck.

"Oh Goddesses..." Zelda panted, as Link started to move faster. "I..I love you..."

"I..love you too..." Link said, gritting his teeth, as pleasure coursed through his body, Zelda's gasps of lewd pleasure sending goosebumps tingling up his entire body.

 _I never thought it would feel this...good._

"F-fuck...!" Zelda said, much to Link's shock, and pleasure, as his hips moved faster, rougher, his bed starting to squeak loudly as Zelda whimpered in pleasure.

 _Never...expected that..._ He thought, biting his lip in a vain attempt to control himself.

"L-Link..." Zelda whispered into his ear, her gasps of satisfaction further encouraging him.

"Yes...?" He asked, slowly moving his tongue up her neck, causing her to loudly moan, arching her back.

"F-fuck me faster.." She said, sending shivers of sheer pleasure through Link's body, shocked at her vulgarity.

It was very out of character.

He absolutely loved it.

It would be quite the night.

* * *

The two Hylian lovers lay in Link's bed, panting quickly, finished with their endeavors. The torrent continued to assault his home, tapping against the window furiously.

"That was.." Link breathed heavily, looking over at Zelda, whose blonde hair was sticking out at all angles, messily splayed on his pillow.

"Fantastic..." She said quietly, looking over at Link. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Link slept peacefully again, with Zelda at his side.

And for the first time in his recent memory, he felt entirely safe, happy, and at peace. He dreamed of his future with Zelda, without the threat of the Yiga, or Ganon, or nightmares, or derangement. He realized there, in his sleep, that he didn't need anything other than the woman who slept beside him.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Link sat atop of Mearas, looking down at Zelda, her clothes dried and washed, and once more on her body, as he dropped her off at the castle. People busily walked past them, entering and exiting the castle market, as the two Hylians spoke.

"I will most certainly be fine," Zelda answered, looking up at the blonde hero. "I was very satisfied with my visit to Hateno," she said, smirking at Link, who blushed.

"Zelda, there's people here," Link whispered, rolling his eyes. "And..I'd say you were satisfied a few times."

"Absolutely," Zelda responded, winking. "I promise, I'll be fine."

"If you say so. Just keep an eye out, I'm uncomfortable enough leaving you alone after the Yiga-"

"Shh," Zelda insisted. "Just be safe, and relax. You'll be fine. And...on the chance that something does happen, I want you to remember something: you're so much stronger than them. Don't let them get to you, okay?" She asked, walking closer to Link.

"Of course," Link asked, leaning down to quickly kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, smiling warmly at her hero. He urged Mearas forward, as he began to move away from the princess.

"I'll be back in a few days. Please be safe," he called back, as Mearas began to leave. Zelda nodded.

"You too?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"I promise."

* * *

 _I truly believe that everything will be just fine now._

 _For the first time since I woke up, I feel like I'm no longer on my own. I'm no longer a simple soldier, or a champion, no longer bound by my oath to protect Hyrule. I don't have to pretend to have everything together, and bottle up my pain, my agony, and my anger. Zelda is there to help me deal with it, and remind me that I'm not as tortured as my demons tell me I am. I can focus now, on work, on protecting her, and even on myself._

 _I'm considering retiring after I eliminate the Yiga. I can settle down with Zelda, and maybe even start a family, regardless of Rauru and the council's inevitable horror._

 _I'd love to see his face if he knew what I did last night. For one night, I ignored what everyone else expected of me, and screwed the consequences, and...well, screwed the princess._

 _He would be mortified._

 _I'm very curious about what the Deku Tree has to say about the mysterious information I found in Impa's library. I've been racking my brain, and I can't think of a single conclusion; whatever they found was well hidden, from history and from the public._

Link closed his journal, as Mearas stopped, the entrance to the Lost Woods in front of them. Link dismounted, comforting his mount who anxiously looked into the eerie forest.

"It's alright," he whispered. "It's just a bit of mist." He fed her his last apple, and sent her on her way, clearing his throat, as he stepped into the mist, ready to navigate his way through the deep forest.

* * *

Zelda stood, her smile bright and wide as the council began the weekly meeting, shuffling through their papers.

"To begin, I must note that you look radiant today, Princess," Rauru noted, smiling at the royal blonde. "I also must ask if Sir Link has fully healed from any injuries previously obtained, and if he will be returning to the investigation."

"Correct," Zelda answered. "Sir Link is doing much better now, and will resume his investigation of the Yiga. He is currently doing so as we speak."

"Good," Rauru said, nodding. "Speaking of the Yiga, a new development has been made. We've received news from Gerudo Town, regarding the apprehension of an assassin who attempted to kill Lady Riju," Zelda rose her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Strange for them to attack someone so far from Link and I. What would the motive be?" She asked.

"We've been asking ourselves the same question. We believe they are making an attempt to overthrow the towns of Hyrule, in order to gain full control."

"Their numbers are far too small," Zelda responded. "There's no logical way they would risk that."

"Their numbers aren't important," Rauru claimed. "They seem to be developing some form of advanced ranged weaponry. The assassin was accompanied by smugglers who were carrying a crate of weapons, one of which was this," He held up a strange device, a smaller, more compact version of a crossbow, missing the string.

"What in Hyrule is that?" Zelda asked, dumbfounded.

"We're calling it the hand canon," Rauru said. "It fires a single arrowhead, that fractures upon impact. It's highly, highly dangerous," Zelda cleared her throat, thinking hard.

"We'll need to insure that every guard wears plate armor, so as to be better protected, as well as checking any packages coming from other towns."

"Agreed."

"I would also like to meet with Rohan of the Gorons, in order to create better armor for our men."

"I'll send the letter," Rauru said. "This is a matter of grave importance. We will need any aid we can get."

* * *

Link stepped into the Korok Forest, wiping the sweat from his head. As per usual, he had gotten lost in the confusing, mist riddled forest, growing more frustrated each time he had to repeat his steps, until triumphantly remembering the correct path. He slowly made his way to the Great Deku Tree, stepping over the pedestal that once held the blade that sealed the darkness and destroyed Ganon.

"Great Deku Tree?" Link called to the massive oak, its eyes fluttering open.

"Ah, Link," his silky smooth voice responded. "What brings you so deep into my forest in peace time?"

"Well, that's just the thing," Link said, pulling the paper from his tunic. "I found this under Impa's home after she was..killed. By the Yiga." The Deku Tree's eyes turned sad, staring down at the hero with grief. Link read from the page, as the Deku Tree listened intently.

* * *

Zelda left the council room, filtering out of the large doors with the other members. She and Rauru were on their way to prepare the letter for Rohan, with Zelda insisting she needed to have a hand in writing it. She cleared her throat, looking down at her notes. She read carefully from them as she began to craft the letter in her head, as Rauru walked in front of her, studying his own papers. She walked down the hallway leading to the library, as countless other people walked past her.

One in particular, caught her eye.

He was adorned in sand covered brown attire, his face covered by a hood. She knew something was off about him, but ignored her gut instincts to act upon it.

She regretted it immediately.

The man pulled a device from his cloak, moving to Rauru, placing it under his chin. Blood sprayed from the top of Rauru's bald skull, his body lifelessly slumping forward as everyone in the room instinctively moved, the guards present drawing their weapons as the man pointed the weapon at Zelda. She recognized it as the same type of weapon Rauru had told her about mere minutes ago, but in her state of shock, did nothing as he pulled the trigger. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and the warm feeling of blood soaking her shirt as she fell forward, her attacker being impaled by sword and arrow alike. His blood sprayed across Zelda's face, as her ears rang. People ran towards her, the crowd's screams of terror falling deaf upon her ears, as her consciousness began to fade.

* * *

"I knew this day would come," The Deku Tree grimly told Link. "Despite my fears, and my attempts to keep it hidden, I knew this day would come about. I suppose it was my fault for fearing even checking on it."

"Woah, slow down," Link demanded, scratching his head in confusion. "What are you talking about? Did you know about this?"

"I knew more than you think. I was tasked with watching over it, but out of my own fear, I neglected my duties."

"What are we even referring to here?" Link asked, frustrated. The Deku Tree sighed.

"I do not have the expertise to properly tell you," He answered, bluntly. Link opened his mouth to argue, but the massive tree continued. "But I know of someone who does." His branches swayed, pointing towards a narrow pathway that led into the misty woods, that Link swore wasn't there before. "He has been here longer than even I have. Follow that path, and you will get the answers you seek. I'm sorry."

"Yeah..thanks," Link mumbled, confused and irritated. He walked in the direction of the branches, mumbling under his breath.

* * *

Link had been following the dark path for some time now, delving deeper into the forest, the trees growing darker and more twisted. He watched as the menacing faces of bark began staring at him from the darkness the deeper he went. He began to think that no one was here, and that the Deku Tree was somehow mistaken.

Then he heard it.

It sounded almost musical, like chimes in the wind, and yet eerie, like the cracking of bones. He pulled his sword out, pointing it before him.

"Show yourself!" He demanded, slowly stepping forward, the squelching noise of mud beneath his boots filling his pointed ears as Link peered into the thick mist.

"...who are you?" A voice asked, echoing between the cracked trees. Link turned, pointing his sword in another direction. The chimes grew louder, as did the sound of breaking wood and bones.

"I am Link, hero of Hyrule...the Deku Tree told me to ask someone about a Yiga artifact."

All at once, the sounds stopped, leaving an eerie void in the air, sending a shiver down Link's spine.

"..you came back?" The voice asked, clearer this time, almost childlike.

"I've been in the forest before, yes. I'm the hero, I've -"

"You came to play?" The voice asked, louder. From in front of Link, parting from the mist, was a figure. No taller than a child, yet twisted, with its limbs oblong and asymmetrical, and its head an usual shape, with what appeared to be spikes sticking out from the forehead.

"Who are you?!" Link asked, as it grew closer to him.

Then he saw it.

Its attire showed exactly old it truly was. The warn fabrics were a dark grey color, showing signs of being colorful at one time. Tears adorned every edge of fabric, and strips of torn material hung from its unusual. The unusual shape of its head turned out to be a hat that matching the color of its costume, warn and old, that splayed out in every direction, likely to keep the sun from its face.

Its face.

Not the color or texture of any creature, but bearing resemblance to the trees surrounding the two; deep wooden lines across its perfectly spherical face, its only distinguishable features being its beady yellow eyes, and tied-on beak. Link recognized its face from somewhere, but couldn't place it.

"Oh..." It whispered in a high pitched voice. "You're not him at all."

"Who are you?" Link repeated, pointing his sword at it. It chuckled at him, turning its head to look curiously at Link, looking more like a puppet than a person.

"I don't remember my name," He said politely. "It's been a long time. People now call me The Skull Child." Link ignored him, walking closer towards him.

"The Yiga?" He asked. "Do you know anything about them?" He asked, the weird creature staring intently at him, its wooden head turned unnaturally to the side, its body constantly moving like water on a windy day.

"Nope," It answered happily. "Never heard of them." Link groaned in frustration.

"The hidden canyon in the forest? The secret item? Do you-" He stopped, as the creature's face changed from a look of wonder to pure, tortured horror.

"N-no.." It begged, its voice filled with fear and misery. "P-please..I'm not supposed to talk about i-it..." Link pressed forward, putting his sword away.

"Please, I need to know. What is it?" Link asked, as the creature backed away.

"It will consume everything.." The creature whispered, staring in horror at Link. "Please..don't make me-"

"TELL ME WHAT IT IS!" Link screamed. The creature's body quivered as it breathed heavily.

"I..."

"Tell me!"

"It's a mask.." The creature muttered in horror. "And you will never escape it."

* * *

 **BUM BUM BUM! What will happen next?! Will Zelda survive her wounds, or will Link return to find his world taken away? What will Link make of this shocking twist? And what does this mysterious mask have to do with the Yiga, and their plans for Link? Only time will tell!**

 **So, this is the big finale for the first part of this story. Don't worry, it will return soon enough, and with big things coming. I hope this chapter was something special, because that was the plan! :D A lemon, an assassination attempt, and a major twist! What's more to like? ;D If you enjoyed it, _PLEASE_ review! Feedback is very important, and I respond to any reviews in messages. You don't even have to make an account to review! So if you want more, or even want to criticize, please review, it's very important to me. Feedback will decide if I continue this story past the planned chapters, or finish it there. Until next time, please stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories!**

 **Chapter 10 should be coming on July 23rd. I'm going to push for Sunday uploads. :D It all depends on viewer feedback, so send those reviewssssssss my waaaaaaay! :D I mean it...send them. Pleeeease.**

 **-Darth Ganon**

 **PS: Huge shoutout to** **shnarf9892 for exceptionally good beta reading. I've taken a considerable amount of inspiration from her story, _Not Anymore,_ so please go check her out! She deserves much more recognition. Give her a review, telling her I sent you over. ;)**

 **PSS: I'll also be adding little hints of what's to come throughout the chapters. Anyone who spots them, or thinks they do, tell me in a review, and I'll send you a snippet of chapter 10 if you get it right!**


	10. Rage and Confusion

**Just a few things to start, before jumping into it. Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed chapter 9, the feedback was honestly overwhelming, and I'm so thankful for each review! Due to the positive feedback regarding the lemon, I've written another one, so you can all look forward to that! :D**

 **Responding to reviews!**

 **Xver1: It's been quite the journey, hasn't it? I once said a lemon would never be on the agenda, but here we are!**

 **Potato man: You have no idea how real shit is gonna get. ;)**

 **ichigomatsudai: Thank you for your support! I've got plenty more ready to go, so stay tuned!**

 **Desolation Point: Your review actually made me smile SO big. I love seeing reviews like this, where people are as passionate for the story as I am! I promise to not let you down!**

 **Linkxfi0063: Well well, you guessed something good! I actually did not have the mask twist in mind until I watched Terrible Fate, which changed my entire outlook on this story. Good job for guessing correctly!**

 **Now let's jump right into chapter 10!**

* * *

Hyrule Castle was in a frenzy.

People were running in every direction, panicking as Zelda bled out on the floor. The knights that slayed her assailant surrounded her, as the mortified onlookers screamed for a doctor. Zelda heard none of this, the only sound in her ears being a high pitched ringing, her expression blank and unaffected. Her vision was darkening and her eyelids dropped, losing all semblance of consciousness.

* * *

Link sat in the Korok Forest, his face befuddled. He had not moved for hours after his conversation with the unusual child, stumped on what to do next.

 _A mask. What kind of mask has POWERS?_

He opened his journal, writing down his thoughts.

 _What kind of item - no, what kind of mask - could make even the Deku Tree afraid? He, who has existed for thousands of years?_

 _I'm truly confused._

 _However, it is peaceful here. Perhaps when I return, I'll bring Zelda back to the forest to accompany me, so the Deku Tree can see her again. So she can experience the forest as it is. I know she'd love it._

The Koroks around him began to scurry about, whispering to each other. Link's eyebrow rose in curiosity, as he closed his book.

"What is it?" He asked, standing up. One little Korok waddled over to him, his green body shaking. Link smiled, looking down at the little creature. "Hi there, what's the matter?"

"Mister Hero.." The Korok whispered. "We've gotten word...that Princess Zelda has been attacked." Link's smile faded slowly, his eyes widening, as his ears rang, his vision blurred, and his body shook.

"Mister Hero?" The Korok asked, his calls falling on deaf ears. Link slowly walked away, his face expressionless.

* * *

 ** _The Legend of Zelda: New Memories - Part II_**

* * *

Hours had passed, as doctors from around Hyrule rushed in to tend to the blonde princess, her vitals dangerously low. The Castle closed down, the hordes of people flooding out of the gates in order to keep the princess and the remaining castle safe. The emergency room was filled with guards, who stood around the bed Zelda lie in, and with doctors who surrounded the Princess herself. The doctors had stood over her for hours, removing the shrapnel from her wound, and attempting to keep her alive.

They were failing.

Prince Sidon entered the emergency room, the many doctors parting ways for the Zora royalty.

"I came as soon as I heard," the Zora Prince muttered, as he looked over the princess. "I couldn't believe it."

"She'll die soon if she can't be healed," one doctor said grimly, looking with desperation at the Zora.

"Where is her wound?" He asked, getting straight to business. The doctors removed the bandage covering her chest, pointing at the large wound, which was still pouring blood. Sidon bent over her, looking closely.

"This is serious," he muttered, staring at the deep hole in her chest. "This is going to require a miracle."

"That's why you're here," a doctor said. "Right?" Sidon swallowed hard, blinking quickly as her nervously glanced back at the doctor.

"I'm not nearly as good at this as my sister was," he said quietly, holding his hand out. A warm glow emanated from his webbed fingers, his moist eyes squinting in concentration as he stared at the wound. He groaned quietly, his hands beginning to shake.

"It's..not working..." He muttered, his head fin shaking as his skin began to dry. He stared hard at the gaping hole, thinking hard to himself.

 _You can do this!_

 _You've got to! For Hyrule! For Link!_

Nothing changed, as Sidon began to lose hope in himself, the doctors around him mumbling to themselves.

 _Come on...please work!_

 _Not just for Hyrule, or for Link or Zelda._

 _Do it for Mipha!_

His hands shook as a low hum filled the room, the glow that shone from his hands growing brighter. His eyes were locked on her wound, which began to close slowly, the doctors staring in awe. After a moment, Sidon exhaled, the wound mostly healed, leaving only a small scar. The Zora Prince breathed heavily, standing up.

"It is done," he breathed, gripping his hand in pain. It shook uncontrollably, dried out from the strain of his healing. "That took a lot out of even me, which is surprising." He turned to the doctors. "I don't understand, how was she attacked?"

"The Yiga," a guard answered, scowling under his metal helmet. "They murdered Grand Councilman Rauru as well, before attempting to kill the princess." Sidon's eyes widened, shocked at this news.

"Were there no guards?" He asked. The guard shook his head.

"The princess had just finished a council meeting, where only the council is allowed. This was carefully planned."

"Only the council?" Sidon asked. "Then where was Link?"

* * *

Link spurred Mearas to go faster, his face covered in tears as he neared the castle. He could see the hordes of people waiting outside the gate, and in a rush, leaped from his horse, sprinting forward, and pushing past them, screaming.

"Get out of the way!" He yelled, slamming open the gates as the guards stuttered, unable to stop the higher ranking knight. He ran into the castle, asking for directions to anyone he saw.

"Where is she?!" He yelled to a royal guard, who's dark armor shone in the moonlight.

"She's in the emergency room, but I don-" Link dashed off, his boots loudly clacking against the stone floor, as he ran to the emergency room. He pushed past groups of guards from several different races, stationed outside the room Zelda was laying in. His head pounded, his vision blurred and his hands shook.

 _This is my fault._

 _This is all my fault._

 _I let this happen._

 _I never should have left._

 _They won._

 _Please...don't leave me._

He slammed open the doors of the emergency room, muttering indistinguishable words as he panted. He looked down at Zelda, who was still unconscious. The room was mostly empty, save for the three guards who stood at her side. He breathed heavily, his eyes locked on the blonde princess, as he inched forward, looking at the guards.

"Oh goddesses..." He choked, his eyes watering as he muttered. He slowly walked over to her bedside, dropping to his knees as he looked over her.

 _This is my fault. All of it. I let you down._

 _Oh goddesses.._

"Is she.." He croaked, barely above a whisper, his voice meek and broken.

"She's in recovery," said a voice from behind him. He turned to see a doctor, a young woman with glasses and a white coat, who stood in the door. "Doctor Amari, head of the royal infirmary." Link nodded, unable to speak clearly, his words unstable and unintelligible.

"T-thank...you.." He spoke quietly.

"It's my job," the woman responded. "I must say, I was surprised to see a wound like this. Unlike anything I've ever seen. The shrapnel fractured her sternum, and very narrowly avoided her heart. We almost lost her."

"Again...thank you.." Link muttered. She nodded, pulling a page from her coat, and read off from it.

"The Princess was attacked with an unusual weapon that created shrapnel in her chest. The attempt was well thought out, as they also attacked and unfortunately took the life of Councilman Rauru. This was an attempt to remove the high powers from Hyrule," she told the distraught hero.

"Who..." Link muttered wearily.

"A Yiga assassin," she said bluntly. "The hitman intended to be killed, because he carried a message." She opened her jacket, pulling out a small note. She handed it to Link, who slowly read the page. His weary eyes changed suddenly, from sadness to anger, his face twitching. He stood quickly, dropping the paper and storming out of the room.

"Sir Link, I-" Doctor Amari said, as Link pushed past her, leaving her alone with the unconscious princess and the guards. She picked the paper up, reading it carefully.

 _Don't ignore our warnings next time, Link._

Prince Sidon walked into the room, looking back at the enraged Hylian knight.

"Where is he going?" He asked the doctor.

"To the Yiga," She answered quietly.

* * *

Link spurred Mearas faster towards the canyon, the sand flying behind his mount's hooves as he gritted his teeth. He had been riding for hours, his rage building and growing inside of him, his mind on one sole goal:

 _Kill every single one of them._

His mind was spinning, his eyes glossed over with a look of sheer rage.

 _All of my pain, all of my agony. All of it is their fault._

He leaped off of his loyal mount, pulling his bow from his quiver, looking to the cliffs above him, aiming his bow. As the first Yiga assassin's head appeared, he loosed the arrow without thought, it loudly sticking into the skull of his target.

"Come on!" He screamed, his voice resonating between the canyon walls. "You think you can go after my family?!" He yelled, firing another expertly placed arrow at an assassin. Yiga soldiers began piling out of the exit, already prepared for his assault. Link's breaths were quick, his rage fueling every step he took in the sand as he advanced, unsheathing his sword, prepared to relish in every death that was about to happen.

Then he heard it.

"Link!" Thundered a voice from within the hideout, echoing through the walls of the canyon. "Your persistence is admirable; we had not expected you so soon. I will allow you one chance to leave." Link squinted, remembering this voice. He recognized it as the voice of Skafos, the new Yiga leader.

 _The only person who could call for Zelda's murder._

"NO!" Link screamed, storming forward faster, as the horde of Yiga soldiers guarding the entrance to the hideout rose their weapons ready to strike. As Link lifted his sword to strike, for a single moment, he hesitated, his morality and humanity begging him not to go out with this act of hatred.

 _I'm still a good person. I still have a conscious. I'm not an animal. If Zelda were here-_

 _Zelda._

 _My one and only comfort._

 _Lying dying. From the hand of scum. This scum._

He lost all form of consciousness, allowing his rage and hate to control him. All at once his years of pain, agony, and torture burst forth in the form of unbridled fury, slashing his sword down with a force that he had never felt before. The Master Sword, the blade of Evil's Bane, the sacred relic wielded only by the chosen hero of Hyrule, sliced through the skull of Yiga after Yiga. Limbs and insides spilled upon on the sand, staining the tan ground a deep crimson, as Link continued his slaughter. He screamed in pure rage as he pressed forward, parrying with expert precision and speed. His sword moved at inhuman speeds, a silver blood stained blur to his foes. The bodies began to pile at his feet, his boots pushing through the mounds of scarlet fluid, leaving no enemy standing. He pressed his way into the hideout, his voice a terrifying echo through the assassin's hideout.

"SKAFOS!" Link screamed, breathing heavily. His body dripped unidentifiable entrails and copious amounts of blood, as he trekked deeper into the hidden fortress. His eyes, bright with rage, scoped the area around him. His hand began moving faster than his brain, slicing anything in his path, leaving a trail of bodies behind him.

He was enraged. He was out of control.

He entered the private quarters that once belonged to Kohga, spotting the heavily armored leader, sitting calmly on the bed in the center of the room. Link growled, his chest rising and falling as he stared at the man he hated most.

"Get the fuck up!" He screamed, storming towards his foe. Skafos stood quickly, raising his hand at Link, his technological armor protruding a small device from his wrist. Link recognized the red beam that was now pointed at him, as the very same weapon that Guardians used against him.

In his rage, he didn't care.

"Did you not learn from our last encounter?" The mechanical terror mused, as Link grunted with each breath, his rage building further.

"You attacked my FAMILY!" Link screamed at Skafos, pointing his sword at him. "I will not leave this fucking hole until-"

"Until you kill me?" Skafos mocked, his deep voice resonating within the room. "You relish in killing, don't you...'hero'?"

"Shut the FUCK UP!" Link screamed, moving with his rage fueled speed, slamming his blood covered sword hard into Skafos's outstretched hand. His blade smashed the laser on his wrist, causing the armored fiend to grunt in shock, his confident stance changing into an offensive one. He slammed his fist into Link's chest, sending the blonde, blood drenched hero across the room. Link fell hard on his back, but ignored the pain, the hate flowing through every ounce of his being. He stood, leaning on the Master Sword for but a moment, before charging forward with a flurry of strikes, each slash denting the Yiga's dark armor. As the armored warrior was forced back by Link's strikes, he pulled a hilt from his belt, the familiar blue blade of an ancient sword appearing in the room. Link groaned in frustration as his armored foe began countering Link's strikes. Link grunted with each hit, growing more enraged at his lack of progress.

"You...will not leave here alive," Skafos groaned, pressing forward. His enhanced strength overpowered Link's, even in his enraged state. Link stared at the mechanical menace. He moved his feet in the blood soaked ground, solidifying his stance as his eyes flashed yellow, letting out a furious roar.

The room was at once filled with a holy light, the lightning of the champion Urbosa's blessing striking the one living foe, the crackle of electricity coursing through his technological armor. Skafos groaned in audible pain, taken by complete surprise by Link's burst of magic. Link took no time to continue, slamming his sword repeatedly against the temporarily paralyzed Yiga's helmet.

However this time, the blade pierced the armor.

Link didn't let up, screaming with rage as each slash of his blade delved deeper and deeper, dark black blood flowing from the newly made entrance in the dark armor. With a deafening scream, Link stabbed the Master Sword through the skull of the Yiga, silencing his cries of agony, a loud _squelch_ filling the air, as blood poured from the wound. Link huffed heavily, his breath shaking and unstable. He trembled, gripping the azure handle of his sword tightly, pulling it from his foe's head, the now defeated enemy falling to the ground. Link stared at the handle, blood dripping from his hand.

His blood.

He looked down at himself, his mind beginning to clear, staring at the drenched blue tunic, now stained to an odd shade of brown, and torn at all angles, hanging off of his chest in shreds. He only then realized that he had been cut, stabbed, and sliced.

Many times.

His chest was pouring blood, one of his ribs protruding from side, vital fluids seeping from countless deep wounds, that went unnoticed in his rage. He grunted quietly, leaning forwards, dropping the sword.

 _Oh goddesses._

He slumped forwards, his body landing hard on the blood stained floor, his eyes expressionless, as his blood pooled underneath him.

* * *

Zelda's eyes fluttered open, muttering indistinguishable words, as she glanced around the room. She was in her bed, her blankets tucked neatly along her sides. She groaned, sitting up carefully, feeling the slight sting in her chest.

"Careful, princess," called a voice from the corner of her room. She jumped, her head turning quickly to see who spoke to her. A royal guard, adorned in dark armor, sat in a chair, his halberd leaning against her wall.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I..my chest hurts," Zelda mumbled, clearing her throat.

"You were attacked," He said. "The assailant killed Grand Councilman Rauru, and we've closed the gates of the castle." Zelda groaned, rubbing her forehead, as she attempted to stand up.

"I need to-"

"You can't just yet," the guard said. "Doctor Amari told me that you are to relax until further notice. Your body is under incredible strain, and-"

"I...uh...where is Link?" she asked, ignoring the situation.

"Sir Link visited you in surgery, but he left the castle shortly after. I haven't heard any other news regarding him." Zelda swallowed hard.

 _He's going to get himself killed._

* * *

 **Hello again, lovely readers! It's been a long while since an update, so I'm excited to get some content out again! I'm working much more professionally now, writing chapters far in advance to updating, as well as having a wonderful Beta Reader in shnarf9892, who helps greatly to make this story as good as it can be. (The draft for this chapter was finished on June 18th - if that is any indication to how far ahead I am) So you can expect a more regular update schedule, of once every two weeks, on Sundays. Hopefully I can keep to this, in order to keep you guys satisfied!**

 **This premiere will hopefully satisfy everybody, and give some suspense to an already suspenseful series of chapters! :D What will become of Link? Are the Yiga done with? What of the mysterious mask? The suspense! If you enjoyed this, please review, because they fuel me! Until next time, stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories!**

 **-Darth Ganon**

 **PS: Huge shoutout to** **shnarf9892 for exceptionally good beta reading. I've taken a considerable amount of inspiration from her story, _Not Anymore,_ so please go check her out! She deserves much more recognition. Give her a review, telling her I sent you over. ;)**


	11. Changes

**To start, I know this is somewhat of a filler chapter, used to move the plot along. But things pick up soon, don't worry. :D**

 **Onto the reviews!**

 **Kersplunk: Maybe there's more to meets the eye when it comes to Skafos. ;) We'll just have to wait and see...**

 **idotpart1: Thank you! Who knows about Skafos..he's quite the mystery box. Perhaps there is more to come from him?**

 **ichigomatsudai: Thank you for your kind words! You shouldn't have to wait too long for the next part! :D**

* * *

Link's fingers dug into the blood soaked sand, slowly inching forward. He quietly groaned in pain, attempting to crawl. He was falling in and out of consciousness, but his willpower continued to drive him forward, despite his dangerous amount of blood loss. He slowly moved his head to look down at his body, staring at the gory mess that was his chest, his rib protruding from his side.

 _I could stop._

 _It would all be over. No more pain. No more nightmares._

 _No more Zelda._

 _..._

 _I have to keep going._

He groaned loudly, struggling as his bloody hand outstretched, reaching for the Master Sword. His fingers found the hilt, carefully digging it into the ground as he slowly propped himself up. His body shook in agony as he leaned against it, his blood continuing to pour from his chest. His vision blurred, as he attempted to step forward, falling to the floor once more. His ears began to rang loudly, his vision faded and blurring as his organs shut down. A small groan escaped his lips, his heart uttering its last weak beat as he slipped into death.

 ** _It is my pleasure._**

Link screamed as his body began to heal, slowly, the glowing aura of Mipha's Grace filling the room. His deep gashes began to close, blood magically filling his body, beginning to replace the liters lost. The glow began to fade, as did Link's screams, as the magic spell ended. Link breathed heavily, his blood covered chest rising and falling. He glanced down at himself, his azure eyes weakly widening in surprise.

He had not healed fully.

His rib still jutted out from his side, viscous blood steadily dripping from the wound - despite being less open than before. He groaned in agony, as he slowly got to his feet, his chest stinging from the many remaining wounds. He grabbed the blood stained Master Sword, and began to limp out of the room.

 _Link._

He turned his head quickly, unsure of the origin of the voice.

 _Link._

He glanced towards the stone wall of the room, where he knew a hidden door was located. He took a weakened step forward, his torn boot scraping along the sandy floor, towards the hidden door.

* * *

Sidon slowly approached the entrance to the Yiga Hideout, surrounded by his elite Zora guards, adorned with bright armor and pointed spears, prepared to defend their prince. Sidon's own Silver Shield was raised to his eyes, fear spreading rapidly throughout his body as he saw the pile of viscera and limbs adorning the floor, and the bloody mess of guts and insides covering the walls. They slowly stepped through the pile of body parts, groaning as the stench of death filled their nostrils, their webbed feet becoming covered in unidentifiable blood. The screams of terror from the Yiga and the screams of rage from Link had faltered, allowing the Zora prince to hesitantly charge forward, in an attempt to retrieve the Hylian hero.

"Dear Nayru..." He whispered as he made his way deeper into the hideout, his eyes widening at the gory sight before him, the level of blood and gore far surpassing what he had seen moments ago, with heads laying on the floor in piles of brain matter, arms and legs strewn about in various locations. They continued their way through the path of destruction, before turning the corner of the master room, seeing the blood soaked, crippled hero stumbling towards the hidden door.

"Link," Sidon called. Link's head spun around, his bloodshot eyes staring in horror at the Zora prince.

"It's here." He whispered.

"Link, we need to-"

Suddenly, the air became tense and stiff, a loud ringing filling the room, as if time itself was being shaken. They all froze, unable to move, their eyes widening in pure terror as an unseen force held them in place, telepathically stopping them. Their heads burned in pain as they struggled to breathe, their organs shutting down from whatever power that held them in still. Link grunted in pain, as he struggled against the power that held him, inching towards the door in agony as the force tore into his mind, ripping away at his mentality.

"N-no...!" He grunted, dropping the bloody sword as he struggled forward. "W-we have...to stop it..."

 ** _Leave._**

He fell to the to his knees, unable to resist any longer, mere inches away from the door. The ringing got louder, and more intense, as Link gritted his teeth in pain. His fingers inched forward, the last bit of his resiliency leaving him, as he gently pushed the door open.

The air returned to the room the second the door opened, as the Zoras fell to the ground, breathing heavily, their eyes darting around the room in confusion. Link's breath was unstable, as he grunted in pain, pointing towards the door.

"It's..there.." He whispered hoarsely. "T-the...mask.." Link mumbled incoherently. Sidon coughed, blood falling from his mouth.

"G-get him..." He ordered, looking at his guards. None of them were breathing, a startled expression forever painted on their faces. Sidon swallowed hard, slowly rising to his feet, his entire body aching in tense pain. He walked to Link, picking him up in his arms, and began limping out, as Link cried out objections.

"N-no!" He whispered, blood pouring from his mouth. "W-we have to destroy it...while we can..." He mumbled, his eyes rolling into his head, as he faded from consciousness, his last sight being the door, barely cracked, knowing exactly what was behind it.

* * *

 _Link stood in a field of flowers, alone. The sky wheeled overhead, stars soaring past him at an immeasurable speed. The ground beneath his feet was covered with thousands of flowers._

 _"How did I get here?" Link thought._

 _"Am I dead?"_

 _"Where is Zelda?"_

* * *

His eyes slowly opened, the bright lights around him disorienting him as soon as he awoke. His throat was dry and pained, his eyes feeling as if he was seeing for the first time. He was in a familiar room, but in his disoriented state, he couldn't distinguish it.

"What..the fuck.." He mumbled, attempting to sit up. He groaned, a sudden pain in his side shooting up his spine.

"Please, remain calm," called a voice from within the room. His eyes darted towards the origin of the voice, staring at the white lab coat of Doctor Amari. "You've been in a coma for quite some time. Your leg has not yet healed fully." Link groaned, rubbing his eyes, remembering where he was. He thought hard, images of his most recent escapades flooding his mind.

 _Skafos, the Yiga. My rage. Mipha's Grace, Sidon..._

 _I can't remember where I was._

"Where...where is Zelda?" Link mumbled, looking up at the doctor. "Where is the princess?"

"Sir Link," she answered. "You've undergone terrible trauma, you need to-"

"Where is Zelda?"

"The princess was attacked, as you know," she answered grimly. "A Yiga assassin infiltrated the castle, and shot both the princess and Master Rauru. Rauru didn't make it."

"Where is she?!" Link asked again, irritated.

"Link.." Amari responded. "Her wounds were very grave...even with Prince Sidon's healing, she still-"

"No," Link whispered, his voice cracking. "Please tell me she's..."

"She's alive," Doctor Amari assured him. Link let out a sigh of relief, his chest rising and falling quickly as he breathed heavily. "But she's in no state to witness you like this. Last time she saw you, she had a panic attack. We can't risk that."

"I.." He muttered, unsure of what to say. "Okay." The doctor nodded.

"Now that you're awake, we're going to have to administer a fairy elixir. You may fade out of consciousness, due to the discomfort you will feel, " she said, standing up, preparing a needle. "The princess demanded Hyrule to be searched for any other potions. She ended up spending thirty thousand rupees on the last known elixir, specifically for you. You're lucky. Had she not found the required items, you would have died of blood loss weeks ago," she said, holding his arm, and injecting the elixir into him. He groaned, feeling his wounds begin to close, his side burning in pain. In his weakened state, he felt his consciousness falling.

"Fuck.." he mumbled, closing his eyes and drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Link opened his eyes, feeling healthy and safe. His room was empty, save for one figure, a woman, standing in the doorway, facing away from him. He recognized her blonde locks immediately._

 _"Zelda?" He asked, his voice full of happiness and emotion. He stood up, his wounds fully healed, as he slowly walked to her, curious as to why she wouldn't turn to face him._

 _"Zelda...?" He called once more, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned slowly, his eyes widening at the sight of her. Gone were her soft features and deep blue eyes, replaced by blackened skin and scorched hair, her eyes dead and liquefied, an expression of horror forever etched upon her face. Link stuttered, falling to his knees as the castle walls fell around him, decaying before his eyes as Zelda's lifeless eyes stared at him._

 _"You let me die, Link," she declared, her voice deep and distorted. "You killed me, Link."_

 _"N-no..I d-didn't..I..." He stuttered, tears flowing down his face, as the ceiling above them gave way, revealing the blood red sky._

 _A Blood Moon._

 _"You've failed her again, hero," called a deep voice from behind him. Link recognized it._

 _Skafos._

 _He turned around, staring into the mechanical face of his fallen foe, now towering before him. His armored arm outstretched quickly, grabbing Link by the throat._

 _"You'll never be enough to save this land."_

 _"Never."_

* * *

Link's eyes shot open, as he sat up, gripping the sheets of his hospice bed, sweat pouring down his scarred chest, as he huffed quickly, his blue eyes darting around the room. The decor had changed, with chairs and seats added in place of healing equipment. He studied every detail, making sure he was awake.

The walls were still there.

So was the ceiling.

Zelda and Skafos weren't.

He shuddered, slowly laying his sore body back down, staring with emotionless eyes at the ceiling. His chest rose and fell quickly, still shaking from his nightmare.

 _Am I doomed to forever be haunted by these things?_

The doorknob of his room, turned, catching his attention, before the door itself opened slowly. Link's eyes turned from emotionless to ecstatic as Zelda's blonde head peered into the room, locking eyes with the hero.

"Link!"

"Zelda!"

She ran towards him, embracing him warmly, wrapping her arms around him. He held her close, shaking, as she began to sob.

"I thought I lost you..." She mumbled. "The doctors...they'd never seen someone lose so much blood and walk away.."

"I'm sorry.." He whispered, running his hand through her hair. "I wasn't thinking clearly..I shouldn't have gone.." Zelda pulled back, wiping her eyes as she looked over her lover, bandages covering his body.

"You...you were in a coma for 3 weeks," she stuttered. "I was so worried.." Link smiled slightly.

"I promised I'd be safe," he recalled. "I had something to live for." She smiled back at him, studying his bruised face, noting the addition of new scars.

"Are you okay?" Link asked, moving his hand to her soft cheek, feeling her skin on his for the first time in what felt like eternity.

"I'm fine," she assured him, holding his hand in hers. "But the castle has been shut down. The threat of the Yiga has caused a panic for every-"

"I killed them," the blonde hero interrupted, muttering quietly. His eyes darted to hers, the two set of deep blue eyes staring into each other. "All of them. The leader, the soldiers. Every one of them. After..what they did to you, I couldn't..." he mumbled, his voice trailing off as he broke his gaze, his eyes watering as memories of his rage-filled slaughter filled his mind. She leaned down, slowly pressing her soft, plump lips against his, contrasting with the bruised and cut feeling of the hero. He kissed her back, his heart slowly as Zelda quietly moaned into the kiss. She pulled back, holding his hand tightly in her's.

"You'll never have to do this again," she promised, staring deeply into his azure eyes. "I'll inform the council, and then...we'll work from there." She said, standing up, and looking over her hero.

"Visit me soon..?" He asked, not wanting her to leave. She smiled warmly back at him.

"Without a doubt."

* * *

 **Hello again, lovely readers. This chapter took a long while to write, and I feel like it's not nearly as good as the previous two. But things will get better the next chapter! This story is undergoing major changes, and I'm excited for you guys to read it. if you enjoyed this chapter, send a review my way! If you didn't...also send a review my way! :D Reviews are LIFE.**

 **-Darth Ganon**

 **PS: Huge shoutout to** **shnarf9892 for exceptionally good beta reading. I've taken a considerable amount of inspiration from her story, _Not Anymore,_ so please go check her out! She deserves much more recognition. Give her a review, telling her I sent you over. ;)**


	12. A Soldier's Pain

**Hello everyone! Things are really picking up here, and are only going to get more exciting! To start, I will say, things get pretty dark in the coming chapters. But if you've read this far, you probably already knew that. Things do get better, but in time. These things take a while.**

 **Also, this is a pretty big thing for me. I just surpassed 10,000 views on this story. I remember when I first published it, and it got 20 views in a day, which was insane for me. My previous story, End of Legends, didn't even reach 700 total views in it's entire lifetime. But this? This is so different. I have to thank everyone for sticking with me this far, and supporting me. It means the world to me, honestly.**

 **Now for the reviews!**

 **...oh there's...only one.**

 **ichigomatsudai: I'm glad you enjoyed it! There will definitely be some more development for them soon!**

 **Onto the rest of the chapter!**

* * *

Night had long since fallen, the soothing sound of the restless crickets outside Link's hospice window keeping him company as he jotted down notes in his journal, the warn pages of his book being illuminated by the flickering candle at his bedside.

 _Perhaps all is well now. Perhaps I can finally rest, finally retire. Goddesses know, I deserve it, don't I?_

 _I still feel as if...there is a threat from before. I can barely remember what transpired in Karusa Valley, in the Yiga hideout._

 _Perhaps I don't want to._

He heard a quiet knock at his door, quickly shutting his journal and sitting up, as the door opened.

"Doctor Amar-" he started, surprised to see Zelda, not his doctor, enter his room. She locked the door behind her, the singular candle casting shadows of her figure, clothed only by a nightgown.

"Oh, Zelda," he gasped, surprised.

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered, staying quiet. "Despite the fantastic news about your current state, I'm not entirely at peace."

"What's wrong?" Link asked, as Zelda walked over to him, sitting on his bedside.

"I'm so sorry, Link," she answered, looking down, fumbling with the lacy edges of her white nightgown. "You've gone to such lengths to protect me, and you've only suffered from it."

"Stop that.." Link insisted, taking her hand. "I love you. That more than makes up for any suffering I've gone through."

"Even so, these are things you don't heal from. You sacrificed yourself for me one hundred years ago, and you're still recovering from that. Now, you may carry a limp from your battle. All of this, you did for me..." she said, looking at him, her light blue eyes filled with emotion.

"It's always worth it," Link responded. "No matter how hard it hurts, no matter what it does to me. I live for you, and nothing else." Zelda smiled, wrapping her arms around him gently.

"You mean everything to me," she said, pressing her soft lips against his, embracing him.

* * *

Zelda rested her head atop of Link, listening to his heart beat slowly.

"You know," Link said suddenly, breaking the silence. "After all that's happened...I only find myself comfortable in your arms." Zelda smiled at her lover, tracing her delicate fingers across Link's scarred chest, paying close attention to each cut.

"You seem to be fascinated with those," Link mused, smirking at the blonde princess.

"Perhaps," she giggled. "I always am curious how they got there." She pointed to a large, deep slice that traveled down his chest, onto his abdomen. "Where did this come from?"

"You honestly don't want to know," Link scoffed, sitting up, causing Zelda to remove her head from him.

"Tell me anyways?" She asked, looking up at him. He rolled his eyes, clearing his throat.

"I don't want to seem all doom-and-gloom, but it's not exactly a good time to remember."

"Oh...I'm sorry," Zelda muttered. "I didn't mean to-"

"It was the first time I thought I was done for," Link interjected, his eyes evading Zelda's. "I was barely off of the plateau. One of my first fights against a Guardian. It's laser missed me, thank Din, but the explosion caught me on the side. I ended up rolling down a muddy hill and...impaling myself on a tree stump."

"Link, I-"

"I don't like talking about these things," he mumbled. "They tend to ruin moods, and make me out to be..." He muttered, his voice trailing off.

"Mortal?" Zelda asked, looking into his eyes. Link sighed, before nodding.

"I'm supposed to be superhuman. I'm not supposed to be effected by trauma."

"Says who?" Zelda asked, furrowing her brow. "I don't recall that being part of the job description."

"Well, I don't remember much of a job description at all."

"You don't?!" Zelda gasped in made-up awe. "I recall very clearly. You need to be good with a sword, devilishly handsome, well endowe-"

"That's enough of that," Link interjected, putting his hands up as he blushed. Zelda giggled and leaned up, gently pressing her lips against his, embracing him lovingly. As their kiss ended, Link relaxed, sitting back with his lover.

* * *

Link laid awake, his eyes staring up at the ceiling of his hospice. Zelda had been gone for hours, unable to stay with Link without getting caught. Link glanced down at his chest, staring at the atrocious scars that riddled his chest. Deep lines covered most of his body, telling tales of failure and agony. He sighed, leaning over to grab his journal.

 _Maybe I can be happy._

 _It's a complicated situation. Even when I am in the happiest of moments...something is eating away at me, telling me not to be happy._

 _I should be celebrating. Hyrule is saved, Zelda is healed, and the Yiga are done. I have the princess, the love of my life._

 _So why am I feeling empty?_

 _Why do I feel the need to make myself worried?_

He tossed his book aside and groaned, closing his eyes, attempting to sleep.

It didn't work.

* * *

 _Link sat in an open field, alone. He looked around him, wondering how he got there. He stood up, brushing the grass off of his legs._

 _"You're leaving?" Called a voice from somewhere. Link looked around him, curious of the origin._

 _"Where am I?" He asked, confused. "Where is Zelda?"_

 _"She's gone," the voice answered quickly. "I killed her." Link gasped loudly, stumbling back as he looked around the endless field, putting his head in his hands as he screamed._

 _"This is a nightmare!" He yelled. "You can't do this to me forever!"_

 _"That's where you're wrong." Called another voice, this time from behind him. He spun around, to see Skafos once more. Link's blue eyes widened as he saw what Skafos held in his monstrous hand._

 _It was Zelda's head, blood dripping from where her neck used to be._

 _Link choked on his words as he fell to his knees, looking up at Skafos. "Y-you're...dead. I...I killed you! This isn't real!" Skafos let out a deep laugh, throwing Zelda's head at Link, hitting him hard with it. Link looked down in horror at the pained expression on his lover's face, the life forever taken from her._

 _"Death does not effect me, hero," he uttered, stepping towards Link. Link stumbled back, dropping Zelda's head as it rolled forward, blood pouring from her neck._

 _"Wake up, wake up, w-wake up..." Link mumbled, closing his eyes as Skafos strode towards him. He picked Link up by the throat, holding him face-to-face with his mask._

 _"I AM your nightmare, Link!" He yelled, pulling his helmet off, Link's azure eyes meeting with his sunken black ones._

 _His face was charred, burned. He was no Hylian. No Goron, no Zora, no Gerudo._

 _He was a monster._

* * *

Link shot up, screaming aloud. His eyes darted around the hospice room, knowing that he was safe. His heart pounded rapidly. He wasn't calming down.

"What is going on?" Called Doctor Amari as she rushed into the room, followed by other doctors. Link's eyes stared at them, wide with horror.

"Stay away!" He yelled, his entire body shaking. Amari moved towards him, grabbing him by the shoulders as he continued shaking.

"S-skafos..Yiga..." Link muttered, as Amari held him. She stared at him as he continued to shake, fully aware of what was happening.

He was having a panic attack.

* * *

The next day was a hectic one.

Link sat in his bed, still unable to walk on his own, for an emergency council meeting, with the remainder of the council and leaders from every corner of Hyrule meeting to discuss the recent events. After finally calming down, Amari determined that Link had suffered from a severe panic attack, triggered by a nightmare. After Link begged her not to tell Zelda, and after an hour of doing so, convinced her not to. He insisted he was capable of attending the meeting, and was wheeled into the room early in the morning. Link sat awkwardly behind Zelda, the least important person at the table. For the first time in months, leaders from each tribe were meeting in secret to discuss the future of Hyrule. Link had been greeted countless times in the hours leading up to the event by each leader, who hadn't seen him since before Ganon was defeated. Despite knowing his own importance, Link couldn't help but feel unwanted at the table of great leaders.

 _Great Din, they're all here._ He thought to himself, looking from person to person.

 _Riju of the Gerudo, Bludo of the Gorons, Sidon of the Zoras, Kaneli of the Rito...this is serious. Very serious._

Zelda stood at the head of the table, adorned in an extravagant dress, ready to speak with the leaders. As Zelda prepared to speak, Link felt his stomach sink, as if he wasn't ready. He felt _nervous._

 _Oh Goddesses...what's going on with me?_

"Good morning everyone," Zelda said, standing proudly, causing Link to snap out of his worries. "I have called you here under highly unfortunate circumstances. Ones I don't want to admit occurred. The walls of Hyrule Castle were breached, as you all know." She looked around the room, looking at each person.

"Don't blame yourself, your highness," Kaneli, the great Rito leader said quietly, his beak moving to a smile as he looked up at the princess. "In times such as these, it's important to remember that unexpected events are always to occur."

"I agree," Riju chimed in, resting her hand on her cheek. "I blamed myself for our heirloom being stolen. It did me no good in retrieving it. Only until Link appeared, did we understand that other actions were needed in order to retrieve it."

"I understand your sentiment," Zelda answered. "But this is...different. Not only did we lose an honest and innocent man, but we also lost our safety. I propose a change of plans."

"What are you proposing?" Bludo the Goron asked, squinting his one, rocky eye at the blonde royalty.

"To begin, I would like to introduce a new lead councilmen, That we truly unite, and fortify Hyrule Castle," She proclaimed. Mumbles were heard around the table as she continued. "The idea of a central safe haven for all in Hyrule was used for thousands of years, and I believe that with our resources combined..we can bring that idea back."

"What would this require?" Asked Sidon.

"A select number of people from each major town would come in to work on making the castle safe for all. I've already hired Hudson from Hateno to build the blue prints. He will be in charge of the vast majority of building, as he successfully implemented the ideal of a central location for all when he built Terry Town. That same idea will be used in this instance."

"How many rupees will this require?" Asked a councilman, who looked irate at Zelda.

"All expenses will be paid for by me personally. All I require is the assistance of everyone here." Again, mumbles arose from everyone present. Zelda turned to look at Link, a hint of nervousness in her eye.

"What does Link think of this?" Sidon asked. Link jumped at the mention of his name, his body shaking. He hadn't been paying attention, instead sitting with his arms crossed, attempting to stop himself from shaking.

Something wasn't right.

He was panicking.

Each person at the table turned towards him, staring at the bedridden swordsmen. Link swallowed hard, noticing the sweat on his forehead.

"Link?" Sidon asked again. "Surely, after everything that perspired in the valley you should have a say in this."

"I..I fully support the princess's decision," he muttered, his voice quiet and weak.

"And you're sure that the danger is no more? The Yiga?"

The last word echoed in his head, as Link twitched nervously at the mention of the assassins.

"...the Yiga?" He mumbled, his eyes darting around the room. Zelda looked back at him, confused.

"Link..?" She whispered, concerned about Link as he continued to move erratically.

"The Yiga," Sidon repeated. "Are you sure that the Yiga are gone?"

 _The Yiga...the Yiga._

 _Are the Yiga gone?_

Link mumbled incoherently, as sweat began to drip off of his head, his body shaking rapidly. Zelda moved quickly towards Link, putting her hand on his shoulder as Link began to seize rapidly, mumbling words quickly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Link!" She called to him, his hearing fading as he only heard his own thoughts.

 _The Yiga are here._

 _They're going to kill Zelda._

 _You've failed her again._

Zelda screamed for a doctor, as the people at the table began to panic themselves, worried and scared for the hero. Sidon leaped over the table, placing his moist fin over Link's shaking forehead.

"He's having a panic attack," the Zora said. "He'll need professional help if we want to save him." Zelda nodded, tears streaming down her face as Sidon dashed out of the room. The Princess held the shaking hero in her arms, quietly begging him to be okay.

* * *

Zelda sat beside Link in his hospice, Prince Sidon beside her. She stared at Doctor Amari as she checked the blonde swordsman's vitals, clearing her throat.

"He'll recover," she said, looking at the distraught princess. "But unfortunately, he'll be susceptible to these kinds of things. His fight with the Yiga traumatized him."

"What can we do to help him?" Zelda asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, not much," the young doctor answered. "I believe he has a rare case of Trauma Induced Stress Disorder. It's generally diagnosed in soldiers who return from particularly traumatic battles. They find themselves particularly traumatized by events that caused them great stress. Link fits this build to the letter."

"How will this effect him?" Sidon asked. "Will he be able to continue his job?"

"I don't advise it," she answered bluntly. "I know Link won't take well to this change. He's already feeling less than useful. But with proper treatment, this will be manageable. I suspect that this particular event was so intense due to the closeness of the trauma, as time goes on he'll get used to it. For now, he needs to stay away from anything related to the Yiga. Do NOT mention them. Once his leg heals, I suggest he return home and get some rest."

"So...he'll be forced into retirement..?" Zelda asked quietly. Amari cleared her throat.

"For now...consider it a leave of absence."

* * *

 **Man, sometimes I understand why people say there's no hope in my story...don't worry, it won't stay this grim forever! Will Link manage to live with his PTSD-esque disability, or will it be too much for him? Will he tell Zelda about the mask? Are the *whispers* Yiga gone for good? Find out soon! If you enjoyed this chapter, send me a review! If not...also send me a review. ;D Until next time, stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories!**

 **Also...I regret to say that I'll be taking another break, this one without any idea of when I will return. It likely won't be that long, but it could be a month - or more. Insomnia and school don't mix well as an author. But, I say this honestly: reviews make me write and upload faster. So...**

 **Send them my waaaaaaaaay.**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	13. Accepting the End

**WELL.**

 **The feedback from the last chapter was incredible. I had begun considering retiring this story, and wrapping it up quickly. I'm in a really stressful point in my life right now, and I find it hard to focus.**

 **However.**

 **The reviews warmed my heart, and got my fingers moving. I promise, I'll be getting some good stuff out for you guys. I've written a bit ahead during my break, and things are going well! There's only a few chapters left in this story, however. Thing cannot go forever. I'll ask the viewers what kind of sequel they want, at the end of the conclusion chapter. I'm so glad you guys have taken a liking to my storytelling, I was afraid the dark tone and grim themes would be...unsavory, but you guys love it, and I'm very glad.**

 **Which is why I'm able to upload this EARLY instead of late! :D There's probably a plethora of typos, but...eh. I'll fix them.**

 **Onto the BUNCH of reviews!**

 **idiotpart1: I'm glad you get it! You don't spend every day of your life killing things and step away from it unaffected. ;)**

 **SquallofVIII: You're right - he's not happy about it at all.**

 **ichigomatsudai: I'm glad you're happy with how I wrote everything that happened, there's much more to come!**

 **Xver1: ;)**

 **Ruler of the elements: I'm glad you've taken a look into my story, despite some darkness in it. Majora's Mask is pivotal to this story...just wait and see. ;)**

 **Eden Kingsly (all 3 reviews): I'm glad you liked the romance, I was super nervous about it. More will come, in time. And Link will have to decide for himself if he can handle the darkness...we'll see how it goes.**

 **Hendrewen: Thank you SO much for your kind words! I'm really going to work hard to make everyone here happy!**

 **Now, onto the chapter!**

 **Note: Internal thoughts/flashbacks are indicated by** _italics_ **and internal thoughts in flashbacks are indicated by _bold italics._**

* * *

 _They said I have to retire._

 _Well, 'Leave of absence' is the term they used. But I know what it means._

 _I did fail._

 _I let it all get to me. And now nobody can protect Zelda._

 _I'm sure the threat is gone for good. Maybe I'm not needed anymore._

 _Maybe I'll be replaced._

Link slammed his book closed, throwing it hard across his hospice. He glanced down at himself in despair, his legs bandaged and his chest scarred.

He realized that for the first time, he was completely useless.

* * *

Link groaned as the morning sun shone across his scar covered face, his heavy eyes fluttering open. He carefully sat up, sighing as he rubbed his eyes, realizing he hadn't slept once more. He slowly shifted, hanging his legs over his hospital bed, staring at the brace around his knee, and the bandages across his chest. He groaned in pain, meticulously positioning his legs on the floor. He stood slowly, hearing his bones grind as pain shot through his body.

 _Look at me._

 _The great hero of Hyrule, the chosen swordsmen._

 _The one who pulled the Mastersword from it's sleep._

 _A cripple._

He hobbled across the room, reaching his bag, which was stitched back together by one of the castle staff. He reached slowly into it, pulling out his smoke box, sighing in relief to see that it was full. He limped his way to the balcony, where he leaned against the railing, looking down on the town. The town was mostly empty, with few town members shuffling from place to place in the cold.

 _Look at this place._

 _All of these people look up to me, idolize me._

 _What would they think if they knew I took 5 minutes just to walk across a room?_

He loaded his pipe, dragging from it slowly, looking over the vast field in front of the castle.

 _I remember sneaking through that field for the first time. I wasn't scared, even when I was surrounded by countless Guardians._

 _And now I'm scared of something that isn't even there._

He blew the smoke from his mouth, exhaling lengthily. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

* * *

 _Link sat uncomfortably in front of the crackling fire that licked the bottom of his cooking pot, ringing his blue shirt out. He was crouching under a small, broken shack, the only area for miles that was covered from the deluge that had pelted him for the last few hours. Water trickled onto his fire from the holes in the broken roof, adding to Link's anxiety._

 ** _I'm so hungry._**

 _He dug into his pouch, retrieving the soaked item he was searching for; his last remaining hearty radish, which was squishy and wet in his rough hands. He carefully sat it in his pot, watching it sizzle slowly._

 ** _I never expected to have this many...obstacles._**

 _He glanced up at the castle, miles in the distance. The powerful, glowing beams from the two Divine Beasts he conquered so far shone brightly across the sky, pointing to his destination._

 _"Hyrule Castle," he said out loud, whispering. "That's where she is. That's why I can't quit. Or even take a break." He glanced down at his cooking pot, and took a deep breath. He tossed his shirt over his shoulder, reaching his bare hand into the pot. He grabbed the not-yet cooked radish, and dashed back into the rain, taking a bite from the red vegetable, his eyes locked on the castle._

* * *

Link stared emptily into the distance, pulling out of the memory from over a year ago. He sighed heavily, hearing the door to his room opening.

"Link?" Called the familiar voice of the princess of Hyrule. Link glanced back, smiling as the blonde Hylian closed the door behind her.

"You're supposed to be in bed," she scolded, walking up to him. He groaned and rolled his eyes, as Zelda helped lead him to his bed, groans of pain leaving his lips.

"Thank you," Link said quietly, as Zelda stood, sighing.

"I have a meeting with the leaders of Hyrule once more. It's in an hour or so, and it'll last a lot longer than before. Do you think you can make it?" She asked. Link sighed heavily, grimacing as he looked down at his scarred chest.

"I...I don't think so," he said sadly, not meeting Zelda's eyes. She bent down, looking eye-to-eye with him.

"I know this is a big shock," she began, putting her hand on his cheek. "That the hero can have hard times. But it's not. The Hero of Time allegedly retired to be a farmer, and had severe depression. The Hero of Twilight went into hiding for 20 years after some time-altering events, and ended up dying by his own hand to defend Hyrule."

"Your point?" Link asked, groaning. Zelda smiled at him.

"My point is, you're not alone in this. Legends say that the hero is invincible. Truth says they are human, like everyone else. It's fine if you can't attend the meeting." Link nodded, sighing.

"It's not easy to come to terms with this, you know," he said. "It's ever present. No matter how happy I am, no matter what I do, I...I feel it in the back of my mind."

"I'm sorry, Link..." Zelda whispered. "It'll get better...I promise."

"I don't think it will," Link mumbled, his voice cracking. "I don't think it'll ever get better...not unless I can somehow undo everything I've done."

"You've done incredible things..." Zelda answered. "You saved Hyrule, you saved me.."

"I don't regret that," Link snapped. "I regret ever other thing I've done. When I close my eyes..I see no memories. Only the people I've killed. The...pleasure I've taken in those killings."

"One day, you will see better things," Zelda insisted. "When my mother passed...I didn't sleep," she sighed. "I didn't think it would ever get better. But through helping my people..it sort of distracted me from it. I slept again, with peace. After some time." Link sighed.

"I don't have any distractions."

Zelda smirked, climbing into the bed with him. Link rose his eyebrow, chuckling.

"Zelda, I-"

"How about I distract you?" She said, pressing her body against him. Link sighed, putting his hands on her hips, stopping her.

"I'm sorry, Zelda," he said solemnly. "I...I just can't." Zelda looked into his eyes, shocked by Link's statement.

"Link...are you okay?" She asked. "Is...is it that bad?"

"Yeah.." Link answered. "It..it is."

* * *

Link held the small needle to his arm, staring blankly at the window in front of him, the droplets of rain dripping down the stained glass. He glanced down at the needle, with a small label with words he couldn't understand, some medical concoction Zelda had requested for him to help his limp. He pushed it slowly into his skin, grimacing as the liquid flowed into his body.

 _Is this what I am now?_

 _Am I a broken man? A dead man walking, waiting to die?_

Link still stared at the window, watching the raindrops slide down it. His lip quivered slowly, no sound leaving his body.

A single tear fell down his disheveled face, stopping against the beard that had begun to appear on his chin.

He limped over to his bed, lazily falling onto it, silencing his sobs into the pillow.

* * *

 ** _...where am I?_**

 _Link looked around himself, taking a moment to realize his location._

 _He was deep within the Yiga hideout, covered in the entrails of his enemies._

 _He breathed heavily, looking down at the guts that hung from his body._

 _"Oh...oh goddesses..."_

 _"Are you afraid of what you see, Link?" Spoke a voice, unfamiliar to Link's keen Hylian ears._

 _"Who's there?" Link asked, apprehensively._

 _"You're afraid, aren't you?"_

 _"I fear nothing. This is just a nightmare."_

 _"Is it?"_

 _"..."_

 _"You fear this moment because you relished it. It was the moment where you reveled in the gore that hung from your body, the moment you loved the blood that sprayed over you."_

 _"Shut up. Who are you?"_

 _"I'm the truth to your lies."_

 _"I don't know what-"_

 _"You fear this moment. It was when you turned into the villain." The voice said quickly. "And you_ loved _it."_

 _Link looked around him, shuffling through the body parts at his feet. He saw the hidden door he had seen before, and stepped towards it._

 _"Do it, Link. See the truth for yourself."_

 _Link opened the door slowly, the old stone scraping against the bloody floor loudly, before swinging open, leading the hero into an empty room._

 _Mostly empty._

 _Link stepped into the room, his skin feeling the tingling change of the temperature, as the moisture of the blood soaked bedroom changed into a crisp chill, as if he were atop a mountain. His deep blue eyes locked on the object in the center of the room, moving closer._

 _"You know what I am," the voice said, louder than before._

 _"No I don't."_

 _"I'm the embodiment of your fear. I am what will kill your precious princess. I am your failure."_

 _Link stepped closer to the item in center of the room, looking closely at it._

 _It was a mask._

* * *

Link's eyes shot open, his body remaining still as he breathed heavily. His azure eyes darted frantically around the room, unsure if he had been dreaming.

 _It seemed so real._

He groaned quietly as he sat up, struggling against the pain that gripped his body. His ears perked up as he recognized the sound of the rain tapping against the glass.

He hadn't slept at all.

 _That mask...could it be...?_

 _I...I can't let this keep happening. The Yiga...they're still out there. They...they're going to find and hurt Zelda._

 _Right?_

 _They have to be._

 _..right?_

He slowly rose to his feet, shaking unsteadily as he weakly hobbled across the room, to the wardrobe that held replacement clothes. He glanced down at his hands as he reached for the knob.

 _So many new scars._

He gripped the doorknob, slowly opening the wooden doors, his tired eyes looking over the selection of clothes.

 _So much green._

He grabbed one of the tunics, walking over to the large mirror that sat beside the wardrobe. He looked in the mirror, sighing as he saw himself, in detail. His hair was long and unkempt, strands of dirty blond sticking out in rebellious angles. His face was covered in scars and bruises, and his chin was covered in a beard. His chest was covered in bandages and scars, bruises and dried blood covering what wasn't an open wound.

He could barely recognize himself.

He took a deep breath, and glanced around the room, until his eyes met with his journal.

 _I'm...I'm not insane. I'm just...broken. I need to keep Zelda safe._

 _Always. Keep. Zelda..safe._

"I can't let this danger hurt Zelda."

* * *

Link stood on the balcony of the castle, staring into the deluge. Tears dripped slowly down his face, as he stared back into the room, looking at his journal, open on the desk. He stood, a lonesome figure in the rain, his new green tunic darkened from the storm. He swung his leg over the balcony, gritting his teeth in pain, before slowly descending down the castle walls.

* * *

Zelda sighed heavily, as she walked to Link's door. She cleared her throat, struggling to think of what to say.

"Link?" She asked, listening closely for a response from the blond hero.

 _No answer. He must be asleep._

She slowly opened the door, the gaze of her azure eyes landing on Link's bed.

His empty bed.

She moved frantically, darting across the room, looking around for her lover. She saw the balcony doors open, and her eyes widened with fear. She ran across the room, hearing the sound of crunching paper beneath her boot. She stopped suddenly, looking down.

 _Link's journal._

She bent over, picking the book up, looking at the words sprawled across the open page.

 _Zelda._

 _I know you must be confused and scared. Maybe even angry. I hope not the latter, but there's not much I can do about it. Not after this._

 _I know the Yiga are still out there. I know it. In order for you to truly be safe, they need to be eradicated. I have to do this. I must._

 _I have information in this journal about the secrets of the Yiga. Read them, please, so you know what I'm doing, and why it's so important._

 _I've been here for so long, Zelda. I feel it in my bones; the aching and pains. I need to stop it all. Maybe...if the goddesses smile upon me this day, we will meet again._

 _But I do not plan on it._

 _I love you. I'm sorry._

 _-Link_

* * *

Link hobbled across the empty courtyard of Hyrule Castle, the bitter night air nipping at his nose. His weak body struggled to carry him to the stables, where he knew he could relax.

He felt his legs giving out on him, as he neared the wooden stables that held a critical part of his plan. He fell to his knees, coughing hard. He looked up at the stables, struggling to form the word.

"M...Mearas..." He mumbled, his vision blurring.

 _This is it. I miscalculated. I'm going to die here in this courtyard. I-_

He heard the sound of trotting, his Hylian ears perking up with hope, as he glanced up to see his grey steed slowly coming towards him.

He smiled.

Link struggled to his feet, mounting his loyal horse slowly and painfully. He breathed easy as he sat down on her, relaxing his body before guiding Mearas out of the gates of the castle.

"Take me to Kakariko," he whispered to his best friend, stroking her mane. "We have work to do."

* * *

 **Hello lovely readers! Yes, I managed to upload on time?! Early even?! I worked super hard over the last two weeks, in order to write a chapter that I hope moves the story along. While I have my doubts about my writing quality in this chapter, I'm happy with the themes I used. My fantastic beta reader will help me improve this when she can, so that it becomes perfect in a future update. :D**

 **This story is almost over.**

 **Link is making his way to Kakariko, convinced that he is a dying man, who needs to protect his princess at all costs. However, will his PTSD come into effect with what he sees? Was it a one time thing? Only I know what will happen!**

 **Thank you all so much for the feedback on the last chapter. 11 reviews in 48 hours...I was astounded. The amount of love you guys show for me kept me going. Please keep it up! Reviews are the gas to my creativity car!**

 **Also, I know people want a lemon...I don't think another one will happen here. We'll see. The ending is a bit...fuzzy, but I'll try to get another one in there. If it doesn't fit with the story, however...I just won't be able to do it.**

 **HOWEVER.**

 **In an attempt to get more revie- I mean, in order to figure this out, let me ask a question. How do you guys feel about me doing a series of one-shots for lemons? I could do some that exist in this story's world, in order to quench you horny people's thirsts. ;) Tell me what you think in a review. ;D**

 **The next chapter will not be on time. I have school now, and I also now have a job, so I have my hands full. it shouldn't be too late, but it most definitely will NOT come on time.**

 **Or maybe it will.**

 **Until next time, please stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories!**

 **PS: Huge shoutout to** **shnarf9892 for exceptionally good beta reading. I've taken a considerable amount of inspiration from her story, _Not Anymore,_ so please go check her out! She deserves much more recognition. Give her a review, telling her I sent you over. ;) If you don't, I will find and kill you. **


	14. Late Symptoms

**Just some starting notes.**

 **Oof.**

 **I've been very busy, in case you guys couldn't guess. Job, school, life in general have been kicking my butt for these last three weeks. If you notice a bit of a...quality issue in this chapter, that's probably why. I apologize in advance.**

 **However!**

 **I believe there are only two more chapters after this one. o_o This story is in the home stretch, and this chapter is the lead up to the finale. Is everyone excited?!**

 **Now, to move on to reviews!**

 **idiotpart1: I was able to fit an off screen sex scene into this chapter, as you'll see later. ;D**

 **Min: Thank you! I hope to not let you down!**

 **ichigomatsudai: Thank you again for your kind words! Whenever I think my writing is shit, you guys always make me feel so great about myself! I'm still planning on doing some more lemons, in a separate story, and...uh...a sequel's in the works. :D:D:D:D**

 **Eden Kingsley: Thank you for your kind words! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. ;D**

 **Hendrewen: The one-shots are in the works as of right now! I have a lemon written up and ready to go. ;D**

 **BlizzardNova: Reviews like this give me LIFE. I love reading things like this. Thank you SO much for taking your time to tell me this, it honestly means so much to me. I'm also so glad you like the darker tone! It's something people have gotten onto me about, but i also see so many people say they're pleasantly surprised. I promise, I won't let you down!**

 **ImFine: She's smoked it with him a few times, haha!**

 **Onto the chapter! I must warn you; this chapter is a bit...crazy? Twisty? i don't know. I just hope you guys take kindly to this...it's pretty...different.**

* * *

Link sat on the edge of the road, wrapping new bandages around his many wounds. His vision was blurry and unstable, but his resolve was solid and unyielding.

He groaned as he unraveled the bandage around his leg, pulling the blood covered gauze off of his leg.

"Well," Link said to Mearas, who stood beside him, chewing on the grass next to him. "We're almost halfway there." He took a swig from his small flask of whiskey, groaning from the taste. Mearas nuzzled her head against Link, the blond hero chuckling in response. He looked out over the field ahead of him, seeing the foxes trot along the dirt paths, the birds fluttering between the trees.

"In the last year, I've lost sight of Hyrule," he said quietly, his hand slowly trembling as he gripped the silver flask. "I've been so caught up in...everything else that I forget what this world is. It is truly beautiful," Link quietly muttered to his horse. "It's full of lively creatures, blooming flowers, massive mountains." He stood up slowly, groaning. "This world only deserves such beautiful things in it. The Yiga do not fit this earth." He brushed his pants off, breathing in deeply. He glanced at his mount, sighing slowly.

"I'm not one for such meticulous plotting, but perhaps...perhaps this will work."

* * *

Zelda sat at her desk, her blonde hair sticking out at odd ends, and her clothes wrinkled and disheveled. Her papers were strewn across her desk, important letters and documents laying on the floor. Link's journal sat in the center of her desk, open still on the page that Link filled for her. She ran her slender fingers through her light hair, taking a deep breath. She grabbed the book, flipping the pages back. She skimmed over the page, reading one of the many entries.

"A mask," Zelda read from the journal. "what kind of mask has powers?" She placed her hands on her head, breathing heavily. Her hands trembled, her mind running at insane speed as she thought hard about the words on the page.

 _He's hurt...he can't do whatever he's doing fast enough...the guards will find him before he does something stupid.._

 _Right?_

She thought hard about what he could be talking about. Despite knowing Impa for the majority of her life, she had never mentioned a hidden library, nor a hidden history of a mask. She stood up, brushing her hair out of her face, sighing in frustration.

"Where would he go?" She asked herself quietly, biting her lip as she thought hard.

 _He wouldn't want to be stopped. He's clearly on a mission to do something, to protect me or Hyrule. But why would he leave his journal behind?_

 _He's clearly making his way to Kakariko. Clearly. That is where the only known information on the Yiga exists. Link can sneak past even the most fearsome of creatures, and even in his injured state can pass by the guards stationed there with ease. By the time I could get Elite guards to Kakariko, he'll long be gone..._

"What am I to do?"

She sat down at her seat, defeated.

 _He can't be intercepted. There's no place that he'll stop before-_

She stopped, thinking hard about the situation, her delicate fingers running through her messy golden hair.

 _If he's attempting to find this mask, then he'll likely go to the Yiga hideout, in North Gerudo...however, that will take several days, even if he was capable at riding day and night. So he'll need to make a stop, at least for a rest, likely even before he reaches Kakariko..._

 _Where would that be?_

She breathed in heavily, scratching her head.

 _Would he visit Hateno? There's multiple caves he could hide in along the way, but his injuries require medical assistance..there's no question._

 _He'll visit Hateno._

* * *

Link wheezed as he guided Mearas up the stone steps towards his home, rain pouring down his dirt covered face. Despite the deluge, the sun shone brightly in his eyes. He held his hand up, guarding his eyes as he spotted his humble hut. He had realized hours ago that he would be unable to sneak into Kakariko being as tired as he was, and knew he'd be forced to stop and rest. He dismounted his loyal horse, wincing in agony as his legs buckled, causing him to fall, his hands landing hard in the mud. He stayed for a moment, listening to the rain hit the ground. He stared at the scars covering his muddy hands, his lip quivering.

 _What have I become?_

 _I defeated Ganon, the pure embodiment of evil._

 _Look at me now._

 _Look at me now!_

"Why?!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs, Mearas jumping in surprise at his sudden outburst. "Why is this happening to me?! I've done everything I'm supposed to!" Tears began to stream down his dirty face as he hobbled to his feet, slamming into the wall of his home, leaning against it as he continued screaming.

"Answer me, damn you!" He boomed up at the sky. "YOU chose me as your hero! What did I do to deserve this?! TELL ME! WHO ARE THE YIGA?! WHO AM I?!"

 _No answer. Fuck the goddesses._

 _I'm done._

"Fuck you then!" He yelled incoherently, gripping his side in agony. "Do this shit without me! Fuck off!"

He limped into his house, rain pouring from his clothes onto the wooden floor, as he slumped into his chair, bawling. He held his head in his hands, his body shaking uncontrollably as he wept, finally breaking down.

* * *

 _"Do you honestly believe that sleep will relieve you of this, hero?" Called the voice to him in his mind._

 _"Get the fuck out of my head." Link responded angrily. "I'm done with this shit. The Yiga are gone. I killed them all._

 _"Perhaps. But I still have plans for you, hero."_

 _"Stop calling me that!"_

 _"Hero? Do you disagree with the title? Heroes aren't known for failing, but perhaps that has changed. Isn't that right...hero?"_

 _"Stop!"_

 _"Hero."_

 _"STOP!"_

 **"Link?"**

 _...what was that? Was that...Zelda?_

* * *

Link's eyes jolted open, staring in front of him. He was in his home, still in the chair, soaked in rain. His door was wide open, revealing the moon high in the sky.

 _How long was I out...?_

His groggy eyes fell to the water all over the floor of his dining room. Large pools of water trailed across the room, leading to one thing.

Zelda was standing in front of him.

Neither of the two blond Hylians said a word, as their blue eyes locked with each other. Zelda stepped fell to her knees to meet him, embracing him in her arms. Link held her tightly, his hands gripping at her shirt as tears began to fall down his tired face. For a moment, neither of them spoke a word.

"I'm sorry," he said in a voice just above a whisper, gritting his teeth.

"It's okay," she responded, stroking his head. "I promise it always will be."

* * *

Link laid in his bed, Zelda sitting beside him, panting. After much debate, Link agreed to allow Zelda to heal him. She used as much energy as she could muster, and after a short time, healed Link of his fatigue, as well as many of his lesser wounds.

"This will do," he said, wincing in pain as he watched a large wound begin to slowly disappear. "The limp is permanent, it would appear...but I'll survive."

"You cannot do this again," Zelda said, breathing heavily. "I understand how troubled you are, and how hard it is for you to deal with this, your stress disorder-"

"I am handling it fine," Link interjected quickly. "I'm not insane." Zelda swallowed hard.

"I...I know you're not," she responded. "But after the trauma you experienced at the Yi-" She stopped. Link nodded.

"Just say it."

"The Yiga Hideout...you're not thinking clearly. Not by any stretch." Link looked down at his hands, noting again the constant shaking.

"Look at me," he said quietly. "I'm scarred. I'm broken. I'm weak. I'm in a constant fight with my own mind to stop myself from going insane. I don't know who I am, or why I even do this. All I know is that I **must** protect you."

"I'm-"

"I'm not done," he snapped, looking at Zelda as his breaths quickened. "My nightmares always led me to something. So why do I keep having them?"

"I believe it's a symptom of your stress disorder," Zelda said quickly. Link went to talk, but she rose her hand, signaling him to not. "While rare, this disorder can cause soldiers to...hallucinate." Link stared at her in disbelief.

"I don't-"

"I love you," she declared quickly. "And I don't want to lose you. In order to ensure that...I need you to listen to me."

 _...just do what she asks._

"...okay."

Zelda leaned forward and kissed him. Link kissed her back, and slid his hands down her waist.

 _I'm so sorry for this._

"How about you distract me?" He said quietly, looking at her deep blue eyes. She looked back in surprise.

"Are you...sure you're okay?"

"Trust me, I'm more than okay."

* * *

Zelda's eyes slowly fluttered open, feeling the warm sun on her skin. She smiled slightly, remembering the events of the night prior; stopping Link and convincing him to stop his escapades, healing him and then sharing a passionate moment before falling asleep. She turned over to face Link, only to find that she was the only one who occupied his bed. Her eyebrow rose, in confusion.

Then she panicked.

She jumped out of bed, not caring that she was only in the bare minimum of clothing as she ran downstairs, looking for her knight.

"Link?!" She called out, looking around, her sharp eyes finding a note on the table, waiting for her. She crept forward slowly, not wanting to read what waited for her on the page. Her delicate hand picked the paper up, bringing it to her crystal clear blue eyes.

* * *

 _My dearest Zelda,_

 _I'm so sorry._

 _I'm sorry that I've failed the goddess. I'm sorry that I failed Hyrule. Most of all, I'm so sorry that I failed you._

 _After I defeated Ganon, I felt at peace for a short moment. But that moment was gone too soon, leaving me fully aware of how mortal I was. From the first set of nightmares, I knew they would haunt me until the day I died. I knew, and I know, that I must kill every bit of this menace and drive it from Hyrule before I rest, truly._

 _I'm going to stop the mask._

 _I'm sorry, again. In an act of true desperation, I manipulated you. I knew you would read my book, and I knew it would lead you to me. I knew you would heal me there, away from the castle and the council that would insist you save your energy. I knew that after we slept together, you would fall asleep quickly, and I could write this, and sneak out._

 _I'm sorry._

 _In my eyes, there is nothing more important than your safety. Despite this...betrayal of your trust, I love you._

 _Even in my broken state of insanity and insomnia, I know that I love you._

 _But I've also come to realize that I have...flaws. The Yiga are one of them. They've changed me._

 _I know what I must do. This mask has history with the Yiga, and I'll find out more about them. By the time you read this, I will likely already be gone from Kakariko. If you trust me, don't try to find me. If I live, we will see each other again._

 _I promise._

 _You deserve better than this. I know you do. You deserve a partner for life, one who isn't fucked up. One who works without having to drink himself into a stupor to smile. One who isn't broken._

 _I am not that person anymore._

 _I'm sorry._

 _With everlasting love,_

 _Link_

* * *

Zelda's hand trembled as she gripped the page, a steady flow of tears dripping off her face. She fell to her knees, sobbing deeply, as she crumpled the paper.

"Goddesses save him."

* * *

 **WELL.**

 **Isn't this weird?**

 **To answer the question, no, Link isn't being evil of malicious. I tried to write him as a desperate man, hoping to save the love of his life. Insanity with good, but misplaced intentions. In Link's eyes, this mask is the top threat, that cannot be left alone. Is it? Only time will tell. ;)**

 **Please, let me know what you guys think. Honestly, I hope you enjoy it, but I know people want happy stories...but you all know I don't do that. The ending won't be all bad though...from a certain point of view.**

 **Pleeease, review! The more I get, the better the chapter! Plus, if you want a sequel...let me know! :D If you enjoyed, please consider giving this story a favorite! Until next time, stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories!**

 **PS: Huge shoutout to** **shnarf9892 for exceptionally good beta reading. I've taken a considerable amount of inspiration from her story, _Not Anymore,_ so please go check her out! She deserves much more recognition. Give her a review, telling her I sent you over. ;)**

 **PSS: Next chapter will be NUTS. Hold onto your butts.**


	15. Old Memories

**OKAY SORRY.**

 **I know it's been exactly 20908789 years since my last chapter, but in my defense, my life has gotten..super hectic. Normal everyday stress has been increased tenfold, and I've had a few family emergencies. So I apologize. :/ I've been working on this chapter since before I even published chapter 14, so this has been a long time coming, even if it's...a bit of a filler chapter. Just wait till Chapter 16. It's going to blow your minds.**

 **Onto the reviews! Which, while I am talking about it, I must give my SINCEREST thanks for all of the support I've been given so far - you guys honestly keep me going. Please, continue! :D**

 **ichigomatsudai: Thank you for your kind words! I was really worried I wrote it poorly, haha.**

 **Xver1: ;)**

 **BlizzardNova: First off, thank you for your compliments! As I said, I was nervous about how well I wrote that scene, but clearly it worked! Also, Zelda will be very mad at what's going on, just wait and see. ;) I think you'll really enjoy the next two chapters.**

 **Hendrewen: THANK YOU SO MUCH OMG YOUR REVIEW MADE ME SMILE SO MUCH! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **Now...onto the chapter!**

* * *

 _Link's eyes jolted open, realizing the sudden severity of his actions._

 _"My apologies, princess!" He said, scrambling to get out of bed, blankets flying off of him as he fell on the floor, stumbling to his wardrobe. Zelda stood at the foot of his bed, fully dressed and ready to leave for the day._

 _"You're always such a sleepy head," she noted with a smile. "Are you sure you're getting enough sleep?"_

 _Link quickly pulled his blue tunic over his head, turning to face the princess._

 _"More than enough, as you just saw," he muttered, running his hand through his messy blond hair. Zelda's lips turned to a smirk._

 _"That's good," she spoke with a curious tone. Her_ _eyebrow rose at him, as if she was waiting for him._

 _"What is it, princess...?" Link asked. "Are you alright?"_

 _"Aren't you forgetting something?"_

 _Link's eyes widened with shock, as he humbly fell to his knee._

 _"My apologies for forgetting, princess!" He mumbled quickly. "Happy 17th birthday!" Zelda smiled warmly at her knight._

 _"No apologies needed," she insisted. "Now, let's get going."_

* * *

 _Link stood a short distance behind Zelda, his sword drawn and ready to protect her. She stood in the waist-deep water of the Spring of Wisdom, praying silently to the Goddesses above. He had stood there for some time, respectfully waiting for her to finish._

 _"I...I don't feel it," Zelda quietly mumbled, turning to face Link. "I was so sure that this would work.."_

 _"Don't fear, princess," Link declared assuredly. "You'll find it soon enough."_

 _Zelda slowly emerged from the water, sadness written over her face. As she moved closer to Link, he felt a sudden breath of wild courage, and leaned forward, wrapping one arm around her in a comforting embrace, his sleeve darkening from the wetness of her clothes. Zelda gasped at his sudden move, but accepted the offer, and hesitantly hugged him back, wrapping her arms around him._

 _"Don't be discouraged princess," Link whispered insitantly. "You're doing better than I could ever do in your position."_

 _"Thank you, Link.." Zelda responded quietly. "Thank you for everything."_

* * *

 _They slowly approached the sacred gates of Lanayru Mountain, Link's eyes finding the figures of his four best friends; the Goron Daruk, the Zora Mipha, the Gerudo Urbosa, and the Rito Revali. He could feel Zelda's dread as they neared closer to them, knowing she had no answer for them._

 _"Well?" Daruk asked hopefully, leaning his bearded head down closer to Zelda's height, his loud chains clanking with every movement. "Don't keep us in suspense! How'd everything go up there on the mountain?"_

 _Zelda's eyes avoided anyone in the group, staring straight ahead with defeat and sadness. She slowly shook her head, with the group collectively sighing in disappointment. Revali stepped forward, his usual arrogant posture replaced with a caring and curios one._

 _"So..you didn't feel anything?" He asked, curiously. "No power at all?"_

 _Zelda swallowed hard, looking down at the ground._

 _"I'm sorry...no."_

 _Urbosa shrugged her defined shoulders, unaffected by Zelda's mood._

 _"Then let's move on," she said with a hopeful tone. "You've done all you could, feeling sorry for yourself won't be of any help. After all, it's not like your last shot was up there on Mount Lanayru. Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away. We just have to keep looking for...that thing."_

 _Zelda's eyes remained locked on the ground, ashamed of her inability to complete her task. "That's kind of you. Thank you." The group was silent, an awkward lack of noise filling the air, until the shy Zora guardian stepped forward._

 _"I-if I may," she whispered, Zelda's eyes rising up to meet the Zora princess in surprise. "I thought you...Well, I'm not sure how to put this into words...I'm actually quite embarrassed to say it...but I was thinking about what I do when I'm healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind? It usually helps when I...when I think about L-"_

 _The very ground beneath their feet shook as if the earth was being shaken empty, the skies bellowing with ear piercing sounds of terror and malice. The sky suddenly turned red, as if it bled from some ethereal wound, dark circles appearing above the Champions of Hyrule. Revali shot himself into the sky, looking frantically towards Hyrule Castle. His keen eagle eyes spotting the circling storm of hatred and power that rose above the castle, being led by the one thing the Champions feared._

 _Ganon had returned._

 _Revali landed hard, as the other Champions stared into the sky with determination in their holy eyes._

 _"It's here." Urbosa spoke flatly, her hands clenching into fists._

 _"This is it then..." Daruk said with certainty._

 _"Are you sure...?" Mipha asked, bringing her wet hands to cover her mouth as she gasped._

 _"Positive," Revali answered, swallowing hard._

 _"It's here..." Zelda muttered with fear filling her blue eyes. "G-Ganon!" She stared up at the sky, watching the circles of malice cover the clouds._

 _"Let's stop wasting time!" Daruk demanded with courage. "We're gonna need everything we got to take that thing down!" He stood up straight, pointing towards the dark beast in the sky._

 _"Now, champions!" He declared. "To your Divine Beasts! Show that swirling swine who's boss!" The others nodded in agreement, as the great Goron warrior turned towards Link, who held Zelda's hand tightly._

 _"Link will need to meet Ganon head on when we attack! This needs to be a unified assault! Little guy! You get to Hyrule Castle! You can count on us for support, but it's up to YOU to pound Ganon into oblivion!"_

 _Zelda's eyes remained locked on the sky, as Urbosa approached her from behind, putting her strong Gerudo hands on the princess's exposed shoulders._

 _"Come. We should go. We need to get you some place safe." Zelda's mouth moved in soundless words, before she pushed away from Urbosa._

 _"No!" She declared. "I am not a child anymore! I may not be much use on the battlefield...but there must...there MUST be something I can do to help!"_

* * *

 _Link held Zelda's hand as they neared Hyrule Castle, the Master Sword held tight in Link's grip. The swirling malice swarmed all around them, Zelda's deep blue eyes lighting up with fear. Link held onto her hand tighter, looking into her eyes._

 _"Don't be afraid," he told her, his voice calming and caring. "As long as I'm with you, you'll be safe. Do you hear me?" Zelda's eyes widened with surprise, as she stared into the blue eyes of her knight._

 _"Yes..." She answered quietly._

 _"Now, I'm going in there. The Champions are likely already at their mounts, all you have to do is wait. We will give Ganon everything we've got, and if we time this correctly...you won't even have to do anything. I-" He looked at Zelda curiously, noticing that she wasn't looking at him._

 _"Zelda-"_

 _The young princess held her hand up, Link stopping immediately. Zelda's_ _Hylian ears perked up, as she stared towards the massive metal door of Hyrule Castle._

 _"Link..." She started. "Listen...there's...no noise coming from within the castle walls." Link stared up at the tall doors, his eyebrow raising in curiosity._

 _"You're right," he said. "Something isn't-" He stopped, turning his head around, his keen eyes locking onto a Guardian slowly moving towards them. Something was off about it._

 _"Princess?" Link said, stepping in front of Zelda, his sword unsheathed without a thought as he prepared to protect the young woman. The Guardian's single eye twitched, before it stared at Link and Zelda, the mechanical beast's silver legs stopping instantly._

 _"Something isn't right about this," Link whispered. The Guardian's eye at once turned a deep shade of crimson, a beam protruding from it that pointed directly at Zelda. Link pulled his steel shield from his back, and cemented his feet on the ground._

 _"Go!" He screamed at Zelda as the Guardian began darting towards them. "Into the castle!" Zelda gasped in terror, as the Guardian sped towards them, but did as Link told. She opened the large metal doors, and sped into the castle._

 _"Come on!" Link screamed as the Guardian's beam began to rapidly blink, locking onto its target. Link's feet moved on their own accord, speeding towards the Guardian in anger. He leaped high into the air, slashing the Mastersword down hard, its now glowing blade piercing straight through the eye of the mechanical menace. Gears spewed into the air, as the massive beast fell to the ground in a heap of metal. Link leaped off, breathing heavily._

 _"Run, Link!"_

 _Link spun around, staring at he open doors leading to Hyrule Castle. Zelda was dashing towards him, her blue eyes filled with terror. Link gasped, gripping his sword as he looked past her._

 _A horde of Guardians were rushing towards her, their lasers all locked on the royal Hylian. Link took action immediately, speeding towards Zelda, gripping his shield tightly._

 _"Keep running!" He demanded, speeding past her. The Guardians reacted in sync, their beams landing now on the Hero of Hyrule. Zelda stopped running, turning to stare at Link._

 _"Don't do this! You can-"_

 _"GO!" Link bellowed, holding up his shield in front of him. "Don't stop running!"_

* * *

Link's eyes bolted open, snapping awake from his nightmare. His breath was unsteady and wild.

 _I...I remembered something._

He turned his head, remembering what he was doing. Zelda lay beside him, resting peacefully, the blankets leaving her shoulders exposed to Link's eyes. He sighed heavily, and slowly stood up from his bed. He glanced back at Zelda, feeling his stomach turn.

He was nervous.

 _I don't have to do this. We can still live together, peacefully. I can still..._

 _No._

 _I_ have _to._

"I'm so sorry," he whispered empathetically, walking towards his desk, where his paper and quill sat, waiting for him.

* * *

Link stood, feet away from Mearas, staring silently at her as she fed from the grass surrounding his home. He sighed, walking closer to her, nestling his head against hers.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore," he whispered to his loyal mount. "I feel like I'm doing the right thing...but am I really?"

* * *

He crouched atop the grassy hill overlooking Kakariko Village, the cold nighttime breeze blowing his hair behind him. The villagers began to disperse, each leaving to their respected homes for the night. Link's blue eyes narrowed on the few Hylian Guards who were stationed there, stationed there to watch for Link's arrival.

But Link knew better than to be seen.

He leaped off of the hill, pulling his paraglider from his back. He floated above the village, surveying the ground below him. Impa's house was stationed with guards at each corner, guarding the exit in case of Link's arrival. Link dropped, plummeting towards the roof at high speed, expertly pulling his cloth paraglider seconds before impact, landing silently. His ears perked up, listening for the subtle sounds of the guards moving. After a moment, he knew he was undetected.

He crouched down, noiselessly sliding down the roof of Impa - now Paya's - home. With but a few quick movements, he slipped down off the slanted roof, and into the wooden door. Link's keen eyes quickly adapted to the nearly pure darkness of the house, peering around until he spotted the small rectangular door in the corner of the room.

 _There it is._

He crept over, quieter than the wind, slipping open the door and sliding into the dark hole.

 _..._

 _..._

Link pulled the glowing tip of his fire arrow from his leather quiver, using the red glow to light the room he had been in months before. At the end of the dirty room stood the pedestal he was searching for, the forbidden black book lying closed, waiting for him. He walked slowly towards it, preparing to read the secrets he had desired for the majority of his awoken life. He slid his gloved hand over the book, wiping the dust from the aged leather cover, as he opened the journal, bringing his light source closer to it, his blue eyes reading the first line of the book.

 _The History of The Sheikah and the Rise of the Yiga_

* * *

 **Bracing for anger...3...2..1...**

 **Yes, I know...KINDA a rip off. But hey, just the information in the book alone will take up about a chapter's worth of info. I wanted to add some info about Link and Zelda's backstory in this, and I hope I did a good job to humanize both of them. Remember, both of these characters are people out of time - they had lives of their own. And we'll learn more about those lives in the chapters to come. :)**

 **Please, be patient. Chapter 16 is going to blow. Your. Minds. I've been planning these twists since day one, and I cannot WAIT to see them, written and ready to go...I think you guys are in for some crazy stuff. ;)**

 **Again, it takes a lot to make a chapter, so if you enjoyed...please leave a review! That's how I connect with everyone, and see what they want to see me write. Plus, it acts as fuel for my creativity; if you guys are happy, I will write! :D Until next time, stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories!**

 **PS: Huge shoutout to** **shnarf9892 for exceptionally good beta reading. I've taken a considerable amount of inspiration from her story, _Not Anymore,_ so please go check her out! She deserves much more recognition. Give her a review, telling her I sent you over. ;)**

 **PSS: I know I said this chapter would be nuts, but believe me when I say, NEXT chapter will be SUPER nuts. I mean it. Crazy stuff is in store for you guys. ;)**

* * *

 **PSSS: Okay, update. Life has thrown me another set of curveballs, and I just can't continue writing this story - at least not as often. I seem to have lost my inspiration, and my...oomph. It sounds corny, but the more reviews I get, the faster I'll get the next chapter out. I have started it, but it's under 200 words, and in the end, it needs to be over 3,000. Depending on how many reviews I get, the next chapter could come as late as early January. :c So PLEASE, write me a few reviews!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	16. The Tides of Fate

**OKAY.**

 **I'm not dead!**

 **I really apologize for taking 90 years to upload, but life got the best of me. I barely managed to get this chapter written!**

 **So...bare with me here. This is not going to go the way you think. I had some twists planned since day one that changed literally 5 minutes ago when I wrote them, so I hope at least some of this surprises you. This is part one of two, and then after that, we might have 2 more chapters. Maybe.**

 **As for my reviewers...**

 **ichigomatsudai: Thank you for your kind words. I'm so happy you're enjoying it! This chapter has some big twists and reveals, I hope you enjoy them! :D**

 **DrumGamer: THANK YOU! I love reading reviews like this, they really help to make me write faster and better! Please enjoy!**

 **Now...onto the big chapter.**

 **I hope I don't regret this...**

* * *

Link shuddered, the air around him feeling suddenly cold and stiff. His chest felt full, as if filled with an invisible weight.

He was _nervous._

He slowly closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

 _You need this information to defeat the Yiga. You_ NEED _it._

He opened his deep blue eyes wearily, staring down at the ancient tome with what felt like fear.

He began to read.

* * *

 _T_ _he Sheikah began a millennia ago, formed by those more in tune with their surroundings than the normal inhabitant of the surface. While the majority of the survivors of the Demon King's first attacks focused on the present, there were some who were focused on the future of all._

 _First, there were but two. Their wisdom was unchallenged, their senses sharper than the norm. With their combined strength and power, they watched over the group of Hylians for ages, protecting them from threats unseen to the usual Hylian. For nearly 400 years, these two lived together, using their knowledge to prolong their life; to create what is known as Sheikah magic; abilities that rendered them nigh invulnerable on the rare occasion that their wisdom was unable to prevent conflict._

 _But soon, the conflict became inevitable. With society thriving, the elder of the two Sheikah suggested they stand aside, and no longer pull the strings of industry, to allow evolution to take its course._

 _The other saw differently. The absolute power that he had achieved had corrupted him, and in his blindness, refused to step down. It took no time for a battle to commence between the two, one so terrible and fearsome resulted in the Sheikah disappearing from any known record, lost to time for centuries._

 _By the Demon King's final assault on the surface, the Sheikah reappeared, a small group of students who had been trained, in secret, by the elder of the legendary warriors. They overpowered the surprised devil, defeating him with relative ease. Once again, the Sheikah found themselves in control, now guarding the sacred power bestowed by the Goddess Hylia._

 _It was during this time that the Sheikah grew, new members joining the tribe to protect the Triforce. In a few short centuries, the Sheikah aided the Hero in overthrowing the Demon King once he appeared once more. It was during this time that the remaining members took the Vow of Dun'mac._

 _The Vow of Dun'mac swore fealty to the people of Hyrule, not to the Goddesses. The Sheikah, seeing the corrupting power of the Triforce, swore allegiance not to the light, nor the dark._

 _The took the grey path._

 _Soon, the Sheikah were respected across the land, acting as protectors of the peace, their numbers well into the hundreds. But the same weakness crept into their minds, the same lust for power._

 _And so the cycle began anew._

 _The Sheikah appeared throughout history, serving the goddesses and the people of Hyrule when they were needed, avoiding the corrupting power of the Triforce at all costs._

 _History was changed dramatically when the Hero of Time was birthed into a peaceful Hyrule. The Sheikah were but few, and confident in their power. But that confidence failed them when the Demon King attacked once more, causing The Last Sheikah to disappear from the living._

 _For a millennia, the Sheiakh were gone from all record of the world. During this time, the world continued as fate decided, unaltered by any interference._

 _When, as if by destiny's decision, the Sheikah reappeared, led by the monk Maz Koshia. It was during this time-_

* * *

Link's eyes darted across the words, his heart pounding in his chest as he absorbed the history of the legendary fighters. He looked away from the book, breathing heavily.

 _The Sheikah did have a beginning. But what does this have to do with the Yiga?_

Before he could read another word, his stomach churned, his warrior's instincts telling him that something was wrong. He looked around him, looking for the source of his unusual feeling. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, a shiver running down his spine. He knew this feeling. It was something familiar.

Something truly evil.

* * *

The Hylian Guards stood beside Impa's home, prepared for the potential arrival of Link.

"Do you even think he's going to come?" Asked one of the two Iron Clad soldiers.

"I don't know, I've never even met the gu-" The other said, his eyes darting up to the sky. "What...is that?"

The other guard glanced up at the sky, his eyes squinting to focus on the image before him. The star speckled sky began to distort, strands of dark energy appearing from seemingly nowhere. The air became thick and dense, and the sky quickly turned a deep, blood red.

"By the goddesses...what's happening?!" The ground beneath their feet began to tremble, a powerful unseen force shaking the hidden village to it's core.

* * *

Link stumbled backwards, dropping the sacred book. The hair on his neck stood straight, and a shiver coursed through his scarred body. He rushed up the ladder, ignoring the piercing pain that continued to grip his leg, busting the trap door open.

"M-master Link?!" Paya called out from behind him, her nightgown wrapped tightly around her frail body. "W-what...I don't...what's going on?!" She cried, her voice riddled with fear. Link mumbled, unable to form the words to comfort the Sheikah leader. He rushed out of the home, stopping in his tracks as soon as the cold air hit him.

His eyes stared up at the sky in fear, his legs unable to move. The Hylian Guards spotted him, shouting for him to come down. Link seemingly ignored them, his deep azure eyes staring up at the crimson cover above him in fear.

"...a Blood Moon." he muttered in disbelief. His blue eyes locked on the deep red moon, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His mind rushed to answer the question that repeated in his head.

 _How is this happening? This is impossible!_

Then he saw it.

As if pulled from his worst nightmare, a fiery scarlet spot flared out from the moon, growing larger in size as it neared the ground.

 _It's heading towards us._

 _Speeding...like an arrow, let loose from the Goddesses._

Link's eyes broke free of the moon, looking down at the Hylian Guards.

" _RUN_!" he screamed, his voice gripped with terror. His boots hit heavily against the ground, the hero swiftly attempting to flee the sacred village. The Guards reached out as he approached them, the hero slamming into the two armored Hylians. All three fell to the ground hard, Link quickly stumbling to his feet.

"Everybody, get out! Get out now!" He screeched, looking up at the sky. The red beam was now massive, speeding towards the village.

It was too late.

" _Paya, get-_ " Link screamed, his voice cut off by the massive explosion that erupted from Impa's home, the ground beneath him cracking at his feet, flames licking his body. His vision was blurred by the fires that now surrounded him and the village, quickly engulfing the homes of the village. The flames swept over the Hylian Hero, the debris quickly covering him. Link's eyes closed, his consciousness fading from him as he accepted what had happened.

He had failed.

* * *

Zelda screamed, her voice echoing through the quiet town of Hateno as she stared up at the crimson beam that streaked towards Kakariko. She was being held back by two armored guards, who arrived shortly after she had awoken, noticing her absence at the castle. They held her with all of their strength, insistent that the last heir of Hyrule stay safe. Only Zelda knew what was occurring, her body riddled with fear at the sight of the impossible.

"Let me _go!"_ She demanded, pushing against the guards as they held her back.

"Your highness, we can't-"

" _NO!_ " She screeched at the guards, struggling to break free of their grip. She watched in terror as the beam sped, sparkling towards the village. Her voice ceased, her breath pausing as she watched, hopeless, as the beam slammed into the ground, sending balls of fire into the air. Zelda's heart sank, feeling the deaths of countless people through her divine senses. She collapsed to her knees, falling hard on the ground, choking on her words. She stared up at the sky in disbelief, tears streaming down her face. The crimson color slowly faded from the sky, as if it had some horrid consciousness, satisfied by it's murderous handiwork. The blonde princess sobbed, struggling to force any words out.

"Goddesses...no..." She muttered through heavy sobs, unable to look at the flaming sky any longer.

* * *

The once peaceful village of Kakariko was in ruins, the ground littered with flames and debris. Only a few scattered houses still stood, licked by the embers that lit the area. Impa's home was no more, the sacred building turned into burning boards. Standing alone among the fires was a solitary being, a calm figure among a chaotic image. He stepped forward, his tightly wrapped boots crunching atop the wood. His face was hidden behind an ancient mask, one that hadn't been seen in ages.

Majora's Mask.

The thin figure leaned down, reaching his thin hand into the building, digging into the debris.

" _Ignore it,"_ spoke a voice from within the mask, raspy and angered. " _We have destroyed The Last of the Sheikah. The window will soon be closed. We must waste no time."_ He looked to the sky, the moon appearing larger than ever before, rising to the center of the sky.

" _At last. We will consume everything."_

* * *

 **I really hope you guys like this.**

 **There was an idea, early on in the conception of this story, that I really wanted to keep: that Majora's Mask is more important to the history of Zelda than originally thought. Keep that in mind when reading the early chapters of this story...maybe you'll have a different perspective. ;)**

 **I will apologize in advance for the confusion; this chapter is a big bag of crazy. Chapter 16 was a long time coming; originally planned to answer every question that this story posed: Who truly is Link, who truly are the Yiga, and what does Majora's Mask have to do with any of it?**

 **Well, that idea changed.**

 **Now, chapter 16 begs more questions than ever, which I'm happy with. I took so long to write this chapter, mainly because it was written twice already; two versions of the planned twists. It just...didn't fit. This fits. I promise.**

 **I also can finally confirm that there WILL be a sequel. Like, really. Already started. I want to know, do you guys want the sequel to simply continue this story, or should I publish it separately? Let me know...in a review. ;)**

 **Without hinting any more, I leave you with this:**

 **Part 2.**

 **December 24th.**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	17. Hope

**Okay, here it is. One of the big chapters. Are you ready for it?**

 **Before we get started...thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 16!**

 **ichigomatsudai: Thank you! I'm glad it went well, I was nervous about it seeming like boring exposition. Good thing it worked out! :D**

 **thebirdy74: WHY THANK YOU! I love reading reviews like this, they always make me so happy ^-^ I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come!**

 **Hendrewen: Hopefully this answers said questions...but maybe it'll leave you with more. ;)**

 **I worked SO hard to get this chapter out in time, so lets try to break my record for reviews for this chapter? ;D The most I've had so far on one chapter is 9, so rev up them fingers, it's review writing time!**

 **Now...onto the main event. I hope you all enjoy this little Christmas present from your friendly neighborhood Darth Ganon!**

* * *

 _The group of distraught Sheikah sat around the crackling fire, breathing heavily. Their silence spoke volumes, the popping fire filling the air._

 _"What are we to do?" One of them asked aloud, hiding his fear by staring into the fire. "If we had simply trusted our gut-"_

 _"We must hide, Eron," spoke the wise elder of the group, interrupting him. "Lincoln knew what he was risking by touching that mask. His fate has been sealed, forever bound to that dreadful artifact." He looked between the 4 others, silently asking for their stance on the subject, each nodding their heads in agreement._

 _"What of his daughter?" Eron asked solemnly. The elder sighed, stroking his beard. This was no easy decision._

 _"Empa has the same weakness as her father." The elder muttered bluntly. "If she slips-"_

 _"So we take her into hiding with us. Train her in secret." Eron declared. No words were spoken, each member knowing the task at hand. The elder was silent, staring deeply into the intense fire with mixed emotions._

 _"So be it."_

* * *

Zelda held her head down as she was rushed into Hyrule Castle, her name being called out by countless fearful citizens. Her guards stayed close by her, protecting her from the onslaught of worried denizens. After what felt like a millennia to Zelda, they managed to weave and dodge past the hoard, getting the princess safely to the castle. They rushed her into the secure council room, where she sat down at her seat at the table. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her as the council piled into the room, fear dripping from each word spoken by them. They stared at Zelda, who's bottom lip quivered.

"Well?" Asked a council member. "Where do we go from here, your highness?" Zelda's eyes slowly moved towards him, her eyelids low and heavy.

 _I don't know._

 _Link could be dead. The Sheikah are gone for good, the Yiga are wielding an ancient power of absolute destruction, and we have few resources to combat this. Unless a miracle occurs...Hyrule is gone._

"I...don't know," she muttered. The council members quietly gasped, shocked by the response.

"What did you say-"

"I said _I don't know!_ " She yelled, the tears that had been welling in her eyes for hours now falling down her worried face. The council was taken aback. The princess had never acted like this before.

She had never been _afraid_ before.

* * *

The hills of Kakariko were illuminated by the flickering flame, the somber red glow of flames attracting glances from all around Hyrule. Impa's home was demolished, the once sacred home now a pile of rubble and embers.

 _ **It is my pleasure.**_

Link's hand shot up through the fiery debris, his skin pealing away like tattered clothes, consumed by the flames that absorbed him moments ago. He groaned loudly, his pained voice the only sign of life among the death that lay scattered around him. He lifted his upper body from the debris, moaning quietly, his right hand stuck under the destruction. He lay atop the broken wood, his skin slowly piecing itself back together, as he looked to the sky. His eyes were sunken and tired, a strange disappointment at his lack of death. He had nothing left.

 _All is lost._

 _You have nothing to fight for anymore. He won. That damned Mask outwitted you, and you didn't even know it. He'll kill Zelda. He'll destroy Hyrule. Just as he destroyed the Sheikah._

He realized suddenly that his submerged hand gripped tightly onto something.

With a groan, he pulled his hand from the burning wood, staring at the object in his hand.

 _The book._

In his hand, was the burned - but still intact - Sheikah book. The edges of the ancient texts were blackened by the flames, burned by the desolation surrounding it.

 _How..how do I have this?_

He left his questions behind, screaming in unbridled agony as he lifted his broken body from the debris, crawling forth. Mipha's blessing had long since past, leaving his sore skin mostly repaired, yet still riddled with pain. His clothes were gone, save for a few scraps clinging to his agonized body. He hobbled out of the debris, heading towards the only source of hope in miles.

"The Great Fairy's Fountain..." he mumbled, dragging his feet across the dirt path towards the sacred pool. He painstakingly hobbled each agonizing step up the hill, his sore feet tapping with each heavy footstep. His eyes began to fall, just as he spotting the glowing warmth of the pool. He lit up, groaning with effort as he hobbled towards the healing liquids. He stopped suddenly, halting just before the fountain, staring at his reflection. His hair was wild, his chest covered in scars and soot. He looked _old._

 _...what if I didn't do this?_

He slumped down at the ground of the fountain, holding the book in both hands.

 _I...I'm broken._

"I'm broken..." he mumbled aloud, looking up towards the midnight sky. He could hear the faint rumblings of thunder in the distance, as the cold chill of the oncoming storm passed by him.

"Do you..do you hear me?!" He yelled slowly towards the sky, breathing heavily. "I can't...I can't keep doing _this!"_ He bellowed towards the Goddesses above him, hoping for some answer. "Show me something, please! Show me why I should keep going!" He listened closely, focusing his attention on everything around him; the crickets chirping quietly in the grass, which blew almost silently on the wind. The pool at his feet rippled calmly, moved by the storm's wind.

But no sign.

"...why?!" He exploded with rage, screaming up at the stars, tears welling in his blue eyes. "Why do you _insist_ on doing this to me?!" He stumbled to his feet, glancing down at the book, the leather cover darkening in spots from the newly appearing rain drops.

"Fuck this!" He roared, grinding his teeth as tears began to stream down his face. He hurled the book across the clearing, screaming to the divine in anger.

"I've done...everything I could have _ever_ done to fulfill a job that _you_ stole the memories of me signing up for!" He collapsed to his knees, bawling into his hands loudly, tears dripping between his bruised fingers.

 _I have...nothing left._

He heard the familiar sound of pouring water above him, and he knew what was awaiting him. He wiped his eyes off, gasping for breath as he lifted his pained head up, staring at the being in front of him.

"Ahhhh!" Boomed the Great Fairy, towering above the broken hero. Her tone changed, seeing the expression on Link's blue eyes, and she lowered herself to eye level with him. She stared into his eyes, and felt pity for the young warrior.

"You don't want me to heal your many wounds, do you?" Link just stared back at the magical woman, shaking with a mix of fear and sadness. He said nothing for several moments, the tears falling from his dirtied face speaking for him. She smiled back at him with a warm, loving smile.

"Your stubbornness never surprised me, Link," spoke the Great Fairy. "When hope is in front of your face, you always look to the horizon. Just like your mother."

Link's eyes shot open with a force he's never felt before, his body freezing up and his mind going blank as he stared back at the Fairy.

"What did you just-"

He felt his body convulse and quake, as it was pulled into the pond, the healing waters quickly rushing over his bruised and burned body.

* * *

Zelda sat on her bed, staring at the window. It was open, the drops of rain falling upon her stone floor. She held back tears, the sudden realization of her fears coming true rushing upon her. She held her stomach, her entire body shaking from fear. She felt nauseous, caused by what she could only surmise to be stress - something the Queen Pro Tempore shouldn't feel. Her people questioned her leadership, the ever growing fear of losing all they had worked so hard for more present than ever.

And then there was Link.

Zelda prayed to the Goddesses that Link had made it out alive of Kakariko, and wouldn't think otherwise.

Even though at her heart, she felt something was not okay.

She knew Link had changed. She could feel it.

* * *

Link gasped, his soaked hair splashing out of the pond. He breathed heavily, his body adapting to the air that rushed into his lungs. He crawled out of the pond slowly, his hands loudly smacking the grass below him. He looked up, to see that the rain had cleared, and in its place was a bright rainbow. He sat against the unusual formation around the fountain, relaxing against the grass, feeling let back for once.

"My mother." He whispered. "You knew my mother?" He stared back at the pond, the water still and unmoving.

No response.

 _This is why I hate fairies; they disappear only when I need them._

He glanced around the clearing, his keen eyes spotting the burnt Sheikah book, sitting open against a tree. He stood up, stretching his legs, and walked over to the book.

"Well," he said to himself. "This must be what she was talking about." He picked the book up, staring at the leather cover. He smirked slightly, looking up towards the sky.

"Hope."

* * *

 _Zelda sat at her desk, staring at herself in the mirror as she brushed her long blonde hair. She glanced out of her window, staring at the now pale moon in the sky. She shivered, remembering the deep crimson flame that last lit up the night sky. She sighed, her eyes falling to the ground. She felt broken and alone. She felt her life crash down around her in a single sweeping strike, her hope decimated. She was uncertain of everything now._

 _She heard a sound, the rustling of the ivy outside her window catching her attention. She leaped to her feet, grasping at the dagger that hung from her belt at all times. She crept towards the window, as the sound got louder and louder, her heart racing in her chest. Her mind rushed to answer what it was._

 _It could be the Yiga, preparing to launch their final assault on Hyrule, ready to kill her and take the throne for themselves. It could be a pack of Bokoblin, ready to slaughter her and use her dead body for unspeakable things. It could be-_

 _She saw the silhouette of someone - or something - pop above the window sill. Without thought, she struck, the dagger speeding towards the intruder._

 _But before she knew it, her hand was stopped, in the grasp of a gloved hand._

 _"I missed you too, jeez..." Link mumbled, staring at Zelda as he held the knife mere inches from his chest. Zelda's blue eyes widened faster than a raging river, her arms immediately wrapping around Link. She pulled him over the windowsill, into her room, and atop of her. She kissed him furiously, her heart soaring to heights it hadn't reached in a long time._

 _"How...how did you escape?" She asked him through fervent kisses planted along his neck and lips. He didn't answer, instead just staring into her eyes._

 _"Link?" She asked, pausing her passionate embrace. He still sat silent, saying nothing._

 _"Link...?" She echoed once more, her heart racing._

 _With a blink of her eye, Link was gone, disappearing into the air._

* * *

She shot up, gasping for breath. Her eyes darted quickly around her, comprehending what had happened. Her room was empty, the window open, and her candles lit.

 _It was just a dream._

She stepped out of her large bed, shuffling over to her desk. The troubled princess slumped down in her chair, reaching for her ink and quill. Her royal diary lay open, ready to take her thoughts. She dipped the quill slowly in the inkwell, hovering the tip above the paper. She hesitated for a moment, unable to formulate the words she required.

 _I feel lost._

 _I've spent my whole life building up to the life I am technically living now: Hyrule free of Ganon. And now that I have come across this peace, war breaks out elsewhere, drawing my attention away from...my own life. Kakariko has been obliterated by a threat that I knew not existed until it appeared to me. We have no idea what it was, where it came from. I'm losing all hope that my life will even continue...Hyrule is slipping from the grasp of peace._

 _I believe Link was present during the explosion. I pray to the goddesses that they spared him of a final fate there. He deserves..so much more than I am capable of giving him. I sometimes find my mind drifting to thoughts of...insecurities. I know if Link had become involved with someone who wasn't royalty, his life would be so much-_

Her hand trembled as she scribbled the words, stopping suddenly. Her lip quivered as she struggled to hold back tears, her emotions overcoming her composure. She let out a quiet gasp as the first tear fell down her fragile cheek, unable to hold it any longer. She slowly rose from her seat, making her way back to her bed.

"I am beginning to lose hope," she admitted aloud.

* * *

 **Yeah...you guys are just gonna have more and more questions as this story goes on. Don't worry, answers will come. Some day. ;)**

 **Parental reveals are in the future...muyahaha! I'm so excited for what's to come. I've worked on this story for so...SO long. The early ideas for this story started way back in 2015, and the actual conceptualization started in February, and to see it here, almost a year later is crazy. I cannot thank you guys enough for your love and support, it's been amazing. Here we are, twenty three THOUSAND views later...here's to twenty three thousand more? ;) This is likely the last chapter of 2017 (*COUGH* unless you guys send me a BUNCH of reviews that convince me to bust ass to get the next one ready before New Year *COUGH), but I promise chapter 18 will drop in early January. If you enjoyed this chapter, consider giving me a review. I mean...I only get 1 for every 382.31147541 viewers...**

 **Until next time, stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories!**

 **PS: Huge shoutout to** **shnarf9892 for exceptionally good beta reading. I've taken a considerable amount of inspiration from her story, _Not Anymore,_ so please go check her out! She deserves much more recognition. Give her a review, telling her I sent you over. ;)**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	18. The Calm

**Alright, I'm really excited for this chapter, I think you guys will really enjoy it. This is super story heavy, and I believe moves the plot along very nicely. Can't wait for what's to come, because...wow, this story is really progressing. Everything's actually concrete, and I can now say, accurately, that there's either 2 or 4 chapters remaining before the sequel, which I plan on taking a couple of months between the finale and the next installment, in order to figure everything out, as I only have a vague outline for what happens next.**

 **Onto the reviews!**

 **Gnote fanfic: Because it's fun. ;)**

 **thebirdy74: Thank you! You had a dream about MY story? ;O That's super cool! Kinda funny, there might be something similar to your dream coming up...or maybe not. :D**

 **Xver1: Thank you for your continued support, you've been here longer than a lot of people!**

 **AutumnAuthor: Thank you!**

 **ichigomatsudai: Thank you! Stay tuned, you're going to have your mind blown! Next couple chapters...**

 **Hendrewen: Update soon you say? Well I GUESS I can..;)**

 **SolarBane: Oh my god, I love seeing reviews like this. They really make me feel like my hard work has paid off, and it's just...awesome. I actually got into a fairly deep depression for a while when I was writing for Link, so to see someone appreciate that is fantastic.**

 **Now...onto the show!**

* * *

Hebra Mountain was quiet, a freezing hell among a wasteland of ice, standing menacingly among the mountains. Atop its peak towered one figure, motionlessly cemented to the frozen ground, accompanied by a kneeling ally.

The standing figure drew a certain unease to him; his face was covered by Majora's Mask, a symbol of unadulterated terror among the denizens of the peaceful Hyrule. While the legend of the Hero of Time's victories against the terrible foe were known to few, the shivers of horror brought about by the myths of Majora's Mask stayed through the ages. But this was Majora's Host; an unknown soul forever trapped by the influence of the terrible mask. His limbs were long and lanky, like dark tendrils waving in the wind, his body twisted and turned like a burned tree.

The standing monstrosity turned sharply to the being beside him.

 _ **"**_ **I** **was very disappointing in your failure at the hideout."** He hissed disapprovingly. **_"Resurrecting my captains is a pitiful event. Someone of your rank should not make such...pathetic miscalculations."_** The being knelt still, his head hung heavy, hiding his face from his apparent master in shame.

 ** _"Skafos."_** Majora's Host spat angrily. _**"Despite your error during your last mission, I have another task for you. Perhaps you can prove your capability to me before I decide you have become a...**_ ** _nuisance. You will go to the sacred Korok Forest. Kill the last host."_** Skafos' head rose, his broken mask exposing a single red eye. He rose slowly, staring at the yellow glow of Majora's Mask's eerie eyes.

"As you wish, my master." He answered with an emotionless, monotone voice. He turned to leave, his blood stained boots crunching through the snow.

 _ **"Lincoln."**_

Skafos stopped immediately, his metallic armor clinking loudly. The snow blew against his helmet, his head moving slowly around. He _recognized_ that name.

 ** _"Yes. You know that name."_**

He did. He knew that name. His crimson eye widened suddenly, the sudden realization of where he had once heard it hitting him.

It was _his._

 ** _"For years you have served me, appearing only when I ask. I have owned your soul for longer than you remember."_** Skafos gritted his teeth, racking his mind for the will to stay silent. Majora's Host chuckled malignantly, his laughter like that of a demented child, echoing through the winds of the winter land.

 _ **"When I found you, I was drawn to your power. I knew I had found a worthy host, whose raw magic could be a great asset to the future of my world. But now...I question if your usefulness has worn out."**_ Skafos remained soundless, staring up at the demonic 'eyes' of the mask.

"I must attend to my mission." He replied quickly, turning to walk away again.

 _ **"Lincoln,"**_ The Host spat.

 _ **"I killed your last descendant. What do you think about that?"**_ He asked coldly, an amused tone in his raspy voice. Skafos responded with only heavy breathing, continuing down the hill. Majora's Mask erupted into an insanity ridden cackle, mocking his apprentice.

 _ **"What a good slave you turned out to be!"**_

* * *

Zelda sat still, looking into her own blue eyes in the mirror across from her. Her room was quiet, as it always was, yet the silence brought no comfort. The candles danced in the gusts of wind that entered from the open window, her studies and papers left unattended at her desk.

"If only," she sighed aloud, leaving the thought unfinished. She ran the soft bristles of her wooden hairbrush through her long blonde hair, absentmindedly brushing the knots out. She sat the brush down, slowly rising from her comfortable chair with no legitimate motive. It had been several days since Link's disappearance and the event at Kakariko, and her own anxious fears began to creep further upon her, slowing down her work and jeopardizing her people.

She heard a knock on the door, breaking her focus - or lack thereof.

 _Who could that possibly be at this hour? And knocking on the doors of my personal quarters?_

"Who is it?" She asked, the slightest hint of worry on her voice, as she gripped the leather scabbard of the knife on her side tightly.

"Councilman Kylor," spoke the soft voice from behind the door. "I bring news from Ranoke from Gearnat."

Zelda's eyes widened with surprise.

 _Gearnat? The land beyond the sea?_

"Just a moment, councilman!" She responded, scrambling to find more suitable clothing. "I'll be out in just a moment!"

* * *

Zelda opened the door to her room, having quickly changed into a more appropriate outfit. The kind face of Councilman Kylor, a younger man who was shorter than even she, his dark brown hair tucked neatly behind his ear.

"May I come in?" He asked, lifting up a small paper with a stamp, marked with a large 'G'.

"Of course, please." Zelda answered, moving aside to allow the man in.

"Thank you, your highness," Kylor responded, stepping into her room. He cleared his throat, holding the page up. "I know you've been waiting for this."

"I have," she answered. "I requested aid from their kingdom many months ago, in hope of securing Hyrule's future. Now, we need it more than ever. I hope you've brought me good news."

"Let's see, shall we?" He responded coyly, reading from the page.

 _"To Queen Pro Tempore Zelda Ivy_ _Reoamulon_ _Hyrule, daughter of_ _King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule and Ivy Reomulon Hyrule, leader of the Hylian people and proper heir to the throne,_ _"_ read Kylor aloud, impressed with the writer's knowledge of the princess's full title. " _I have received your request of military and financial aid from the kingdom and people of Gearnat, in exchange for access to the kingdom of Hyrule. After careful consideration, we have arrived at a conclusion. We will provide you access to our full military force, as well as send you three ships full of highly trained soldiers that may be used at your disposal. Unfortunately, due to a poor economic year, we cannot provide you with financial aid."_

"No financial aid?" Zelda thought aloud, biting her lip, an anxious look on her face. Kylor cleared his throat.

"I'm not finished," he exclaimed, squinting at the page.

" _However, in exchange for that, we request an attempted merger of our lands. Our countries use the same monetary system, and I believe our people would thrive in your beautiful land, bringing considerable amounts of rupees for the exotic cuisine and sight seeing locations of your land. The vast majority of our people have only seen Hyrule through pictures, and would jump at the chance to visit to see them their selves. Should you find our suggestion acceptable, please respond at the earliest convenience. I look forward to working with you in the future._

 _Warm regards,_

 _-General Ranoke Tallius, Commander in Chief of The Most Holy Land of Gearnat."_

Zelda stood still, her arms crossed as she took in the words that were read off to her.

"What do you think, princess?" Kylor asked, rolling the page back up into the small cylinder that it came in. Zelda didn't respond, her brow furrowed about the situation.

 _I should accept it, of course. But...perhaps I shouldn't. These people could bring unknown diseases, exposing them accidentally - but that risk was present from the beginning. The economic possibilities are nearly endless, as I already presumed...but maybe this isn't the right time. During such a tense time, this could also potentially be a Yiga threat as well. And I have yet to even address the public regarding the Kakariko disaster..._

 _I wish_ he _was here._

 _"_ I..." she began, her face written with vexation. "I honestly cannot come to a conclusion yet." She answered, sighing in frustration. "To be frank...I haven't been as focused as I should be. With everything going on, I've been distracted. Allow me to sleep on it. In the morning, I'll have your answer." The councilman bowed, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes, your highness." He agreed, smiling warmly. "May I ask, what are we to do about Kakariko? Have we any information regarding the aerial attack?" Zelda shook her head, discouraged and disheartened.

"Nothing," she answered, her eyes filled with disappointment. "Other than guesses, we're nowhere. Nothing like this has ever happened, outside of Ganon."

"Do you believe he could be returning?" Zelda bit her lip, shaking her head.

"Not a chance," she answered. "I"m almost certain of it."

"Then what possibly could it be?" Zelda stood up, walking across the red carpet of her room, stopping in front of the grand bookcase aside her bed.

"When I was a child, I was..a bit rambunctious." She chuckled, searching carefully through the stacks of books, spotting the one she was seeking. "I struggled to stay in bed at night. I was constantly sneaking out, and down the hall to the kitchen to sneak candies." She recalled with a smile, opening the dusty book, flipping through the pages.

"I heard stories of your more rebellious days," Kylor mused, chuckling as Zelda stepped towards him, book in hand.

"Well, to rectify the issue of my inability to stay put, my mother began to read me stories specifically told to keep children out of trouble." She held the book open for him. "She told me the story of Majora's Mask, an evil being trapped in the mask of a demon. It would come out at night, and bring the moon down upon children who didn't sleep. Something about that tale always...unnerved me, and I never got out of bed again."

"How does this connect to the Kakriko incident?" He asked, scratching his chin in confusion. Zelda looked worriedly at him, clearing her throat.

"Link has been, as you know, tracking the ongoing Yiga threat, in attempt to stop the problem once and for all. He's made some progress, but...the most interesting revolves around a mask of unspeakable power, capable of freezing time and killing it's enemies - with it's mind." Kylor chuckled, shaking his head confidently.

"I assure you, your highness. Majora's Mask is an urban legend, passed down by mask shop owners intending to boost sales. That cannot possibly be correct." Zelda glanced out her window, at the full moon in the sky, uneasily staring at it's glowing light.

"I hope."

* * *

Skafos crept between the twisted trees of the Lost Woods, scanning the endless field of fog for his target. The long dead branches beneath his iron clad feet crunched under his weight, the assassin giving no care to his surroundings. He knew what he was here for.

Soon enough, he came across the familiar clearing in the oaks, where the earth itself had split apart countless millennium ago. The deep chasm was darker than midnight, what little greenery that existed in the forest unable to grow near the split. The only path into the abyss was a small staircase, carved into the ground that delved deep into the ground.

 _The Split of the Demon King_. He thought to himself. _I've been here before...long ago._

"Skull Kid." He called into the pit, his raspy voice sneaking aside the wind. "Your time has come." He listened to his voice echo deeper into the endless void, until it drifted into nothing.

 _"I-is...he making you do this to me...?"_ Answered an eerie, child-like voice from within the forest. Skafos turned his head, attempting to pinpoint the high pitched voice's location.

"You cannot hide from my gaze." Skafos declared, summoning a dagger from thin air, gripping it tightly in his gauntlet clad fist.

 _"I...I just wanted a friend...I don't know why he wants to kill me..."_ The voice continued, bouncing off the dense forest's many trees. He moved in a circle, listening to the cracking and moaning of the dead trees in the wind, no indication of where the Skull Kid was hiding.

"Reveal yourself to me!" Skafos yelled, looking around, his bright eyes darting from tree-to-tree.

" _Did...did her hurt you too?"_ The voice asked, once again hidden among the mist. Skafos stopped, his eyes shaking as he stared into the fog.

 _What did he say?_

"You will not bend my will with your manipulation, child." Skafos claimed charging forward into the mist.

He spotted his target.

The Skull Kid's short legs tapped the frost covered ground as he ran from the armored menace, tripping over a broken branch and falling down. He rolled over onto his back, only to see his attacker above him, ready to strike.

"P-please no!" He pleaded, raising his frail hands in defense. Skafos stopped, his eyes meeting the wooden ones of his prey. They stared for a moment, connected by a inner struggle within Skafos.

"...what did the mask do to you?" Skafos asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper, as if he was afraid of being heard.

"It...it broke my brain..." Skull Kid answered, trembling in terror, his wood-like body shaking. "He...changed me...hurt me..."

"...he hurt me too." Skafos muttered, his eye twitching unsteadily.

He was feeling something. An emotion that he hadn't felt since before he could remember.

 _Hesitation_.

 _"_ A-are...you going to...let me live...?" Skull Kid asked, his beak like mouth shaking. Skafos gritted his teeth, breathing with uncertainty. He stared into the puppet-like eyes below him, struggling with his intentions.

 **He is pleading for his pitiful life.**

 _A life that was stolen from him thousands of years ago. Just like hours. We can fight back, we can-_

 **The life that belongs to Majora. Our life belongs to Majora.**

 _No. Majora...owns..nothing. My life belongs to me-_

He sighed heavily, his face twitching erratically. He stopped suddenly, his face turning into a calm, emotionless husk once more. He stared back into the eyes of the Skull Kid, leaning closely to him. He stared at the warn yellow eyes of Majora's First Host, and spoke with a clear intention.

"...no."

* * *

 **Okay, I'm uploading regularly again! :D I hope you all like this chapter, I'm really proud of it. Not much left to say, since I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! Hopefully this chapter is surprising, and I'd love to hear what you all think is going to happen. For those of you wondering, I took another creative liberty and created Gearnat, a land away from Hyrule that will be central to the plot going forward. I also apologize for the lack of Link, but it's for a reason - that the next chapter will explain. ;) Where do you think Link is? What do you think about Skafos, and his sudden humanization? What about the mysterious Gearnat? I'd love to hear your ideas...in a review. ;) Until next time, stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories!**

 **PS: Huge shoutout to** **shnarf9892 for exceptionally good beta reading. I've taken a considerable amount of inspiration from her story, _Not Anymore,_ so please go check her out! She deserves much more recognition. Give her a review, telling her I sent you over. ;)**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	19. Before The Storm

**First off, let me apologize for literally not uploading for a month, I've been super busy. However, I've finished the rough draft, and the ending has been written. I can't wait for you guys to read it..I've been dreaming of this moment for almost a year.**

 **To start things off, let me get to the last chapter's reviews!**

 **Gnote fanfic: Guess you'll have to wait and see. n_n**

 **Xver1: That's the idea. ;)**

 **IZombieSlayer: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy everything to come! :D**

 **ImAnnieB: I really am glad to see people appreciate my effort, because I really wanted to show a weakness to the legendary hero. Hope you enjoy the next two chapters! Next one is the finale. ;)**

 **thebirdy74: That's the first time anyone's ever said that, and it makes me feel so warm inside. I'm glad I can provide you with a story you love. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **CaprisunnyD: I love seeing people get up in arms about this. This story shows that Link is human, who makes mistakes. Accidents happen, even on the battlefield. Link is not invincible, and he gets hit - a lot.**

 **ichigomatsudai: Just wait until you see what Gearnat is going to do...**

 **Okay, onto the main event. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Skafos towered menacingly above the deep chasm that , gazing deep into the abyss below him. He huffed angrily, gripping his dagger tightly. His chest rose and fell with each intake of air, anger coursing through him, his mind pounding with turmoil.

 _I won't do this any longer. You will not control me for a moment more! I killed that innocent creature for nothing!_ _I will not allow this to continue. No more. I have spent centuries paying for my mistakes...I will right those wrongs now, if it's the last thing I-_

 ** _Crrrraack!_**

He grunted in pain as he took a knee, looking back at his left shoulder in surprise, the wooden shaft of an arrow sticking through his armor. He turned around fully, looking into the mist for his attacker. His eyes widened with surprise as he saw the silhouette of an archer in the fog, advancing on him.

" _You."_

Another arrow sliced through the air, piercing his enchanted armor and stopping several inches into his stomach. Skafos yelped in agony, gripping the arrow with his free hand.

"Link!" Skafos called out, his voice dripping with agony and regret. From deep within the mist, the Hylian hero stepped out, his arrow aimed at the armored tank's forehead.

"Where is the Skull Child?" Link asked impatiently, pulling the bowstring back as he advanced to feet away from Skafos.

"I...I killed him." The raspy voice replied, lifting his hand up to grasp his mask. Link stepped forward, signalling the Yiga warrior to cease all movement.

"Why?!" Link bellowed, staring into the exposed eye of his target. Skafos said nothing.

 _...do not...allow this...to continue._

"Majora commanded me to..." he began, wheezing. Skafos collapsed on the ground, dropping his dagger into the chasm below, blood spilling out between his fingers, clenching his stomach wound. He rose to a single knee, staring up at Link with a mixture of rage, fear, and confusion.

"And where is Majora?" Link demanded, dropping his arrow and bow back into his belted quiver, unsheathing his sword with expert precision.

 _You can stop this...you can save every-_

 ** _If you betray me, your life will come to an swift end._**

Skafos grunted, his eyes shut tightly, his worn teeth grinding against each other. He glanced up at Link, a tear welling in his eye.

"...Hebra Moun-"

Skafos' throat seized up, a squelching sound erupting from his mouth. Link stepped forward, raising his brow in surprise, as the metal clad warrior tumbled to the ground. Link stared in awe as the armor quickly deteriorated around the drained, corpse-like body of Skafos. Link's blue eyes widened in surprise as he was met with the true form of Skafos.

His body was pale and withered, like an unborn child, nearly devoid of all life. He wheezed loudly, unable to muster the strength to move as life began to leave him.

"..L-L..Link.." Gasped Skafos, his eyes staring up at the Hylian hero.

"How do you know my na-"

"See...through me...quickly.." He moaned, his hand slowly reaching up towards Link.

"Why would I?" Link spat back at him. He stared into the eyes of this creature, with hatred and rage, but stopped nearly immediately. The once yellow eyes of the Yiga were now fading into a light blue. Link's stomach churned and twisted, as he began to feel something unusual.

 _Those eyes...they're so familiar...I've seen them before!_

Link hesitantly reached his hand out, inching closer and closer to Skafos'.

"Why are you doing this?" Link asked, his angry tone replaced with one of curiosity.

"Please..." Skafos begged, his voice soft and pleading. Link's fingers neared his, before their hands connected. "Hear my story.."

"What do I-" Link began, before his eyes shot open, the memories of Skafos flooding into his mind.

* * *

 _"What is it?" Meizon asked to his fellow Sheikah, raising his blade in defense. He stood firmly aside his colleagues, who followed behind his superior, Master Lincoln, whose muscular arms swung his Eighfold Longblade across the remaining vines covering the cave before them. They had sensed a strange darkness from this spot deep within The Lost Woods during their daily meditation, and traveled across Hyrule to seek it out. Upon their arrival, they found that the presence came from within Demise's Split, the canyon from which the original demon spewed forth, several millennia ago. They dove into the abyss, and found a cave, covered by dark, twisted vines. This was it._

 _"I do believe this is what we sensed," Lincoln said worriedly. He felt the pure darkness oozing from within, a powerful force hum echoing through his mind."This...is a great evil." He slashed his blade across the final vines, revealing the small indent in the ground, just big enough for the 4 of them to fit into. They stepped in, and gazed in awe at the pedestal in the center, a chest covered in chains atop it. The hum grew louder, as Lincoln hesitantly stepped forward._

 _"I feel the evil.." Meizon said allowed, his voice dripping in fear. Lincoln cleared his throat, slowly raising his hand towards the chest._

 _"Do not fear this," Lincoln said. "A great evil exists in this box, and through fear it attempts to turn us. Do not give in." He exhaled, closing his eyes as his hand hovered above the book, reaching out. The chains began to crack and split, the chest open, the hum increasing louder, and louder, until the chest opened._

 _The hum suddenly cut off._

 _"I don't feel the darkness anymore," Riek, the third Sheikah said aloud, staring into the box._

 _"Dear Hylia," Lincoln exclaimed, instantly recognizing the large orange eyes that stared back at him. Within the box, an aged mask sat, staring back at them. Unlike most masks, this was no-ones face: It was an eerie pair of demonic eyes in the center of a series of strange symbols, with uneven yellow points surrounding the mask._

 _"It's just a mask," Riek muttered, stepping forward._

 _"Not just any mask," Lincoln answered. "A terrible demon once resided in this mask..."_

 **You will take me to the village.**

 _"We should take it back to the villiage," Sher, the younger Sheikah of the group said, reaching for the mask. Her hand was suddenly grabbed, blocked by her Master._

 _"It's tempting us!" He said, reaching for his sabre hilt. The green Shekah blade extended from within the hilt, as he slashed down hard onto the object. Brilliant sparks flew out of the cave, the group leaping back instinctively. When the dust settled, the mask sat._

 _Undamaged._

 _"This relic is not to be tampered with!"_

 **Take it from him.**

 _Sher, Meizon and Riek stared at the mask, attempting to resist the darkness that tempted them._

 _"Perhaps...we should take it for ourselves.." Meizon said, moving slowly towards it._

 _"No!" Lincoln said, stepping in front of him. "We must hide it further, and keep it far from anyone!" The other Sheikah stared at him, stepping towards him in agreement._

 _"It's tempting you, Meizon!" Lincoln said, dashing into the room, grabbing the Mask and bolting out._

 _"We must give it to the Deku Tree!" He said, his voice deeper than normal._

 _In his mind, he was saving the world._

 _In reality, he was turned, as soon as his hand touched the evil relic._

* * *

Link's eyes opened, as tears flooded down his face.

 _I...I felt his pain...Skafos...no, Lincoln...he was trying to stop it...but it's controlled him for thousands of years...he's a puppet, just like Skull Kid was..._

 _What have I done?_

"Link.." Lincoln said as his legs began to crumble to dust. "You..cannot destroy it..." He muttered, as Link stepped closer to him.

"What do you-"

"Link...I cannot keep this from you..."

"What is it?"

"You..are not Hylian."

Link's blue eyes widened with pure shock, as Lincoln's body turned to pure dust, leaving a pile of dirt at Link's feet. Link's chest rose and fell quickly, as he began to panic.

"What do you mean?!" He screamed, tears falling from his dirty face. "What am I?!"

* * *

Zelda shot up, gasping for air. She quickly glanced around her, seeing the normal sight of her room around her. She looked down at herself, seeing her nightshirt covered in sweat. She looked across the room to her desk, remembering what had happened.

She had a vision.

She leaped from her bed, speeding across the room. She grabbed a pen and quill, and quickly jotted down what she had seen. She opened her personal diary, making a new entry.

 _Majora's Mask._

 _The attack on Kakariko was one of a magnitude that I never could have imagined. I ignored it, being unable to make an educated guess as to where it came from, but that neglect could cost us dearly._

 _I saw a vision of Majora's Mask, atop Hebra Mountain, preparing to summon a super blood moon. I will hurry there, and determine what I can make of this threat. I'm confident I can match this threat on a spell caster level, so I have nothing to fear._

She dashed to her closet, digging through the expensive dresses and capes, yanking her fur covered winter suit out, hurriedly putting it on. She slid the warm pants over her uncovered legs, throwing the coat over her nightshirt. She stormed out of the room, quickly walking down the lengthy red hallway, walking past the several doors that came before her room. Dashing towards the stables, she turned a corner and slammed into councilman Kylor.

"Princess, what are you doing at this hou-"

"I know what I have to do, Kylor!" She whispered to him. "The threat resides in Hebra, and I know I can defeat it."

"Your majesty, I don't advise-"

"Overruled." She said sternly. "As your queen, I demand you keep this a secret." Kylor opened his mouth to argue, but Zelda stormed past him, her nose in the air.

* * *

Link sat atop the Great Deku Tree, watching over the festival below him. The Koroks came together once a year to celebrate the peace that their forest kept, each Korok getting their fill of food, song, and dance. Link's pipe was nestled between his lips, smoking a fine weed provided to him by one of the Koroks. He glanced up at the branches above him that twisted and turned, forming a two dimensional face.

"Link," came the voice of the Deku Tree, speaking with him through an extension of himself. "Why do you not celebrate with us?" Link took a puff from his pipe, blowing a smoke ring slowly from his lips, sighing at the ancient tree.

"I cannot celebrate." He answered, looking into the distance. "I..have had too much happen to me."

"I have felt a great sadness from you for months, Link." The Deku Tree said solemnly. "It breaks my heart that someone so good has had to endure so much." Link chuckled quietly.

"No rest for the weary, I suppose." Link mumbled cynically, taking another deep inhale of his pipe. "I was given hope, but I know it won't last. I've seen too much to ever be happy again."

"Perhaps," The Deku Tree said. "Or maybe you are too scared to try happiness again." Link smiled warmly at the branches, standing up and bowing to him.

"I'll try my hardest." He slid down the side of the Deku Tree, landing softly on the ground. Many Koroks flooded to him, asking him to play with them.

"Mister Hero, will you join us?" One of the small green creatures asked up at him. Link sighed, smiling down at them.

"I suppose I'll have to, huh?" He asked, much to the enjoyment of the Koroks.

 _Perhaps I can still find happiness._

* * *

 **Whaaaaaaaat? Twists and turns! What will happen to Zelda? Was Lincoln/Skafos telling the truth? What is Link going to do with his new information? Not much to say for now...except that the next- and final - chapter..will drop very soon. I've been building up to the next chapter for almost a year now, and it's been an incredible journey. Some of the reviews left by you viewers have really moved me, and I'm so thankful. If you enjoyed this chapter, let me know with a review, and tell me your theories for the finale. I'd love to see someone guess the big twist. ;) Until then, please stay tuned for the next and final chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	20. New Memories, Old Truths

**Okay. Here it is.**

 **The finale.**

 **Surprise Wednesday upload.**

 **I've waited so long to reveal what I do in this chapter, and to see it come to fruition, on paper...is honestly incredible. I want to thank all 32,000 of the viewers, for supporting me along this journey, and helping me to continue for almost a year. I've loved doing this, and I can't wait to keep going.**

 **What happens in this chapter is fucking _crazy._**

 **I've planted the seeds of each twist carefully throughout this story, and I'm proud to say that of the 80 reviews I've received, none of you have guessed any of them. I've spent...so much time carefully crafting these ideas, making sure they made absolute sense, and I hope you all love it.**

 **Onto the reviews.**

 **Xver1: I have a sequel planned, but it depends on how many reviews I get for this finale. I want to see what people think, and honestly, if I don't get enough reviews...this'll be the last one.**

 **Hendrewen: Hmm...curious. ;)**

 **lordrednight: Thank you so much for your kind words, I love reading reviews like this. Honestly, you made my day. :D I work very hard on humanizing these characters, and treating them as people. I'm glad you can tell. :D**

 **Sheepstains: (Great username) The entire thing in ONE day? That's forty nine THOUSAND words.. impressive!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Okay...this is it. Are you ready?**

 **I know you're not. ;)**

* * *

Link's brown boots tapped quietly on the stone ground, as he neared the weathered pedestal where the sacred Master Sword slept, sitting untouched since Link's duel at the Yiga's stronghold. Link stood worriedly before it, nervous for some reason.

 _Am I worthy still? After all of my faults, my failures...am I still the hero?_

He stepped up to the pedestal, wrapping his hand around the blue hilt, gripping it tightly. He breathed heavily, staring at the flawless blade in anticipation. He tugged gently on the hilt, preparing to remove the blade.

It didn't move.

 _What?!_ He thought to himself, staring in awe at the blade. He wrapped his other hand around it, pulling it hard. The blade clunked loudly, as it appeared from the stone it sat in. Link sighed in relief, as he sheathed the legendary sword.

 _...I can still do this. I can still be a hero._

* * *

Link stared mindlessly at the water droplets pelting the ground at his feet, his back pressed against an uncomfortable rock wall. He shivered rhythmically, as he looked out into the dull stormy sky, waiting longingly for night to fall. He heard the furious hoof beats of horses on the stone bridge above him, unaware of the waiting knight below them. Link sat patiently, albeit tired, under the bridge, his viridian tunic soaked with water.

 _Blast this infernal rain._

He reached carefully into one of his many leather pouches, removing his newly purchased Korok pipe and smoke weed, relieved to see that it remained dry, safely nestled away from the deluge. He shifted further under the bridge, pulling a pinch of herb and loading his wooden pipe. He glanced back at the sky, watching the sun slowly begin to fall through the grey clouds.

 _It'll set in around 4 hours, if I'm lucky._ He thought to himself. _Castle guards switch shifts at 4:00, so it's gonna be a while._ _Might as well attempt sleep._

He struck a match, pulling the flame to his bowl, inhaling deeply, breathing in the remedial smoke, inhaling after a moment. He felt his nerves begin to calm, his shaking starting to cease. He sighed in relief, his posture softening as his tension began to wash away.

 _Thank the godde-_

His blue eyes widened as his body tensed up. His breath stopped, his vision blurring as his eyes darted around him rapidly. He yelled in anguished surprise, dropping his pipe into the puddle at his feet, as he scuffled back. His eyes landed on the person now towering above him, Link's eyes widening in pure horror.

Majora's Host stared back down at him, his twisted body preventing Link from escaping.

 ** _You thought you could save her?_**

"Leave me alone!" Link screamed, closing his eyes and covering his face, shrinking further away from the being. "I don't want you here! I don't want you here! Go away!"

 _..._

 _..._

His tired eyes opened hesitantly, glancing around him.

 _He...he's gone._

He huffed and puffed, his breathing broken and shaky.

 _He was never there to begin with...I imagined it._

Link glanced down at his pipe and herbs, both soaked in the water on the ground. He choked, his body shaking furiously.

"What's wrong with me?!" He bellowed, tears streaming down his face. He shrunk further back against the wall of the bridge, sobbing into his already soaked sleeve.

* * *

Link sighed as he scaled the walls of Hyrule Castle, gripping tightly to the thick vines that coated the walls. He hadn't gotten a lick of sleep, waiting, tortured, until night fell for his mission to begin. After calculating where he needed to go, he darted to where Zelda's personal quarters were, not hesitating for a moment as he climbed the vines leading to her window.

 _Thank the goddesses for these vines._ Link thought to himself in relief. _Despite how infuriating they are to climb...they're ridiculously useful._

He continued climbing up the greenery, glancing up at the window above him, where his destination lie.

" _Zelda!"_ Link whispered urgently, staring up at the stone windowsill.

 _Nothing?_

"Zelda?" He asked louder this time, leaping up, his gloved hand landing firmly on the windowsill, vaulting himself into her room. His leather boots landed with a loud thud, as he looked around the room, a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Princess..?" Link asked, creeping further into the dark room. Everything was in place, perfectly positioned based on Zelda's unique sense of decorating. Everything was where it was supposed to be.

Except for Zelda herself.

Link panicked, his mind racing to come to a conclusion as to what he should do. He looked furiously around the room, his eyes landing on the door leading to the rest of the castle.

 _Perhaps she's just getting something to eat, or reading in the library...at 4 in the morning..._

He darted towards the door, reaching for the expensive doorknob. He twisted it, swinging the door open quickly, rushing out of the door, slamming into someone, both people falling to the floor.

"Sir Link?" Asked Councilman Kylor, standing up from the ground, dusting off his red robes. "What are you doing in the princess' quarters?" He questioned, crossing his arms. Link swallowed hard.

"Kylor," Link answered, rising from the blue carpeted floor. "I...where's Zelda?" Kylor squinted suspiciously at Link, unsure of his intentions.

"I'm aware that you're a wanted man," he began clearing his throat. Link narrowed his eyes, preparing to take immediate action, should the situation turn sour. Kylor exhaled slowly, his posture relaxing."But I'm also aware of your heroic deeds. I won't be giving you to the authorities."

"Thank you, councilman." Link muttered, brushing his hair out of his face. "I need you to tell me where Zelda is, it's absolutely important."

"Normally, I wouldn't be able to tell you, under oath." Kylor responded, stroking his chin. "However, I too fear for her."

"Oh goddesses, where is she?" Link asked, fear dripping from his words, worry in his eyes.

"She traveled to Hebra last night, insistently determined to reduce the threat to Hyrule."

Link's eyes widened with dread as Kylor spoke of Hebra, terrified of what Zelda's fate was.

"Oh fuck.." Link said, his voice weak and timid. "This can't be happening." He turned swiftly around, looking out the window of Zelda's room. Hebra was more than a day's ride way.

"Oh goddesses."

* * *

Zelda dismounted her ashen steed, it's hooves deep in the Hebra snow. She stood before the monstrous mountain, towering above her like an impending doom, ominous and terrifying. She exhaled quickly, as she moved her white boots through the heavy snow, beginning the journey up to the peak. The loud crunching filled her ears constantly as she silently trudged continuously upward, towards the top of the mountain.

She felt a sudden pain in her stomach, stopping to place her hand over it. She knew what it was, but knew if she stopped now, she'd never reach the peak.

 **"I've been awaiting your arrival, Princess of Hyrule."** A voice echoed in her pointed ears, piercing into her mind. **"Our long awaited meeting has come at last."**

"Who are you?!" She demanded aloud, her normally quiet and calm voice now loud and commanding.

 **"You know who I am."**

"Majora's Mask." Zelda answered her own question, quieter this time. She felt a chill creep up her spine, icier than even the harsh snow blowing around her.

 **"Very good."** The voice chuckled mockingly. " **I've heard of your legendary prophetic abilities, foreseeing the future on many occasions. Tell me, wise leader...what awaits you at this peak?"** Zelda swallowed hard, feeling the fear begin to seep into her. She exhaled slowly, closing her eyes, calming herself.

"I see victory for all of Hyrule." She declared, continuing her pursuit up the mountain, trudging through the deep snow. The voice snickered in her ear.

 ** _"_ We shall see." **It responded, laughing. **"We shall see."**

* * *

Link gripped tightly onto Mearas' reigns, speeding towards the towering mountain that marked the peak of Hebra. The terrain below Mearas' hooves became rough and course, as the grey mount began to struggle forward. Link took no time as he leaped off, soaring through the air, as he landed hard on the snowy ground below. He glanced up towards the mountain, spotting the furious snow storm that appeared rather suddenly. He held his eyes closed, pressing his gloved hand against the ground, summoning a sacred power within.

 _"I suppose I'll always have to do the heavy lifting for you, hero."_ Sneered the voice of Revali, the Rito Champion, as a powerful gust of wind appeared at below Link. The blond hero gritted his teeth, as he stayed secured to the ground.

"No time for jokes, Revali," Link muttered to himself, breathing heavily. "The Princess is in danger. I need you to give me everything you've got!"

 _"If you think you can handle it...then let's save the princess!"_

The wind at his feet picked up, a powerful whirlwind appearing beneath him. He grunted as he struggled to stay on the ground, exhaling slowly.

"Now!"

He shot straight up, the wind howling as it threw him high into the air, straight up towards the peak of Hebra, soaring hundreds of feet up, landing hard on the snowy mountain. His feet sunk deep into the waist-high snow, the frozen rain beginning to stick to his face, as he glanced above him. The storm clouded his view, the only distinguishable view from the peak being brilliant lights, flashing among the snow.

 _Magic._

"Zelda!" Link called through the storm, as he trekked up the mountain, pressing through the deep snow, slowly making his way to the top. "Zelda, you can't beat him! Fall back, please!" He screamed, his voice carrying no further than a few feet in the heavy snow, failing to reach his princess.

* * *

Link ran through the snow, his boots crunching against the white substance beneath him. He breathed heavily, his mind rushing with fears and worries.

 _What have I done?_

 _She's going to die on this peak, and I'll be left alone in this world, with no future. Majora's Mask will destroy Hyrule, and it'll be my fault...what happened to me? Link, hero of legend...failure. Some hero I am..._

Link struggled against the powerful wind as he neared the snowy peak, close enough to vaguely make out two figures in the storm, casting spells at each other through the raging snow. Link stumbled forward, determined yet afraid, sweat pouring down his face. He grunted, pulling his sword from his sheath, screaming his lover's name through the snow.

"Zelda, you need to leave!" He bellowed, trudging through the snow, close enough to distinctly make out both figures.

Zelda huffed heavily, beads of sweat pouring down her now dirtied face, her hands in constant motion as she muttered incantations, simultaneously attacking and defending against Majora's Host, who hovered above her, shooting flames of every shade at the princess, who worked fervently to protect herself. Her clothes were singed on the edges, undoubtedly from nearly being struck by the ancient foe's attacks.

"Zelda!" Link screamed, now close enough for the blonde princess to hear him. Both parties heard his cry, as the twisted figure attached to the demonic mask snapped his lanky fingers, a ring of cursed fire appearing in the snow, the hissing of evaporation filling Link's ears over the snow, a thick mist of steam clouding his vision further.

"Link, stay back!" Zelda shrieked, rolling out of the way of a powerful blast of flame, dissolving the snow where she stood a second before. "He's too powerful Link!"

Link grunted in anger, as he stared at the roaring circle of flames between him and Zelda, breathing heavily.

 _This is life or death. Do what you need to do._

He yelled loudly, charging forward toward the ring, ignoring the flames as his body ran through them, the flames licking at his skin. He screamed in pain, as he shot through the ring of fire successfully, the hilt of the Master Sword gripped tightly in his gloved hand, ready to defend his partner. Zelda, however, heard his cries of agony, and for a split moment, her concentration broke, as she glanced back towards him. Link realized his mistake, as time seemed to slow. Majora's Host outstretched his hand, as he grabbed Zelda's body with powerful telekinesis, her eyes widening in surprise as she was slammed hard against the ground, blood trickling from her small nose. Link's mouth opened as he attempted to scream, the adrenaline that slowed down his perception bringing no sound to his ears, the unnerving silence taking it's place. The evil being raised his hand, a dark aura appearing around it, as he aimed it at Zelda, prepared to strike fatally and true. Link was too far to strike with his sword, and he knew he had nothing he could do to stop it.

 _It's going to kill her._

Instead of a painfully slow pace, what Link did next happened at breakneck speed, the fearful hero unaware of his own actions, his hand moving on it's own volition, outstretching towards the tall being towering above the love of his life, the one person that gave him peace, and relief in his turmoil-filled life. Link exhaled slowly, as his eyes locked intensely on the mask, staring without breaking his gaze, his hand pointed towards the creature in anger and focus. The Host's hand was frozen, held in place by an unseen force that even he couldn't resist. The Mask subtly looked towards Link, it's painted expression not capable of changing, but Link felt the change of mood.

It felt _afraid._

Link glanced quickly at his hand, which trembled, outstretched towards his enemy. He was confused, unaware of what was happening. It hit him suddenly, his sky blue eyes widening in surprise.

It was _he_ who was holding Majora's Host in place.

 **"Such raw power!"** The Mask bellowed, fear dripping from it's words. **"No matter! I will not be defeated in the end, much less by you of all people!"** The Mask made a guttural noise, as if it was being torn, the sound of squelching skin making Link's skin crawl as the mask twisted and shook, suddenly flying off of it's current host, revealing the bloody and torn head of the puppet it resided on, the face destroyed by the evil mask. The body slumped to the ground, lifeless without the mask's power. It shot through the air, straight toward Zelda, catching Link by surprise.

"NO!" Links screamed, attempting to grab the mask again, unable to summon his unseen power as it latched itself to Zelda, taking immediate control of her. Her slim body shook and twisted unnaturally, as Link watched in horror, mortified as he stood helplessly, not knowing what to do. She rose from the ground, standing feet away from Link. Link's jaw was open, his lips quivering his fear as he breathed heavily, his eyes wide with terror, staring at the mask that now sat on his love's body.

"Z-zel-" Link began, before Zelda rose her hand, sending a powerful magic blast at Link, who couldn't bring himself to raise his sword in defense, taking the entire force of the blast, sending him flying back and landing hard on the ground.

 **"Kill her, Link."** The Mask egged, walking closer to Link, sending a barrage of spells at the blonde hero, who dropped his sword as the spells struck him with force, blood shooting from his mouth. Link coughed blood, the crimson liquid spilling from his mouth as he lay before Zelda, helpless and defenseless, broken before the mask.

"N...never..." Link groaned, looking up at the mask, glaring at it. The mask let out a hideous cackle, pleased in his victory over the two lovers.

 **"Then you will di-"** It began, raising Zelda's small hand to strike fatally, before stopping. Link's eyebrow rose as he watched her body change, turning from angry to calm, for a split second.

 _She's fighting back. I have to move._

He leaped up, only one thing coming to mind. He moved at inhuman speed, tearing the mask quickly off of the Hylian Princess, holding the powerful relic in his hands as Zelda's body went limp.

His mind went numb as he stared into the deep eyes of the mask, his hearing fading and his vision focusing only on the mask.

* * *

 ** _Link...what are you doing?_**

 _I'm stopping you._

 ** _Stopping me from what?_**

 _Destroying everything I've worked for. You're pure evil. You're worse than even Ganon._

 _ **Young Link...you still do not see the truth. You've been lied to by the retched Goddesses, tortured by their own predetermined choice for your life.**_

 _I...you're just trying to stop me._

 ** _Of course. I don't wish to die, after all of my careful planning to get back at the cursed Goddesses. In your eyes, I am pure evil, my only intent to destroy the innocent. But by my eyes...I'm saving the land from the true evil. Din, Nayru, Farore. Devils, not gods._**

 _You're wrong. They created this world, and people like you tainted it._

 ** _History is written by the winners, Link...just as the great Demon King of old was defeated, he was written as a villain. Just as I was, when I tried to craft my own destiny, and defy the Goddesses._**

 _You're a murderer!_

 ** _And you're not? Have you not killed for what you believed in?_**

 _I..._

 _ **Precisely. You see the truth, Link. You've cursed the goddesses before, you KNOW the truth! Why fight me, when you can join me? I feel your heart, I know your truths...you love the princess. You'll do anything to save her. I wish not to kill those who see the truth, I want them to live beside me in a peaceful world, devoid of the cursed gods. We will decide our own destiny, and rebuild Hyrule...peacefully.**_

 _You lie...you want to destroy Hyrule._

 ** _I want to create a world without war, just as you do...tell me, Link. You've heard the tales of the Hero of Time, who defeated the dreaded Ganondorf, yet...not for long. Hundreds of years later, he returned to torture the Hero of Twilight, for one..simple...reason. He had something that kept him from death._**

 _...the Triforce?_

 ** _Exactly. The goddesses kept him alive, and kept his influence for centuries after. As long as the Triforce exists...war will exist. In a world with alcohol, drugs, sex...power is always the most intoxicating, the most tempting. Mankind will always strive for it, and they'll kill whoever stands in their way. Removing the Triforce..._**

 _Removes...war._

* * *

"Link, listen to me!" Zelda screamed from the ground, blood trickling down her face. Link stood, motionless, as he communicated with the mask, saying no audible words. "He's lying to you, he's tempting you! You _must_ resist, please! Listen to me!"

Link said nothing as he rose the mask, looking deeply into it's eyes. He was being tempted, past the point of resistance. He moved slowly, turning to place the mask on his face.

"No, NO!" Zelda screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Link, my love, I need you to resist it, please! I need you here, with me!" She stood up, carefully creeping toward Link, hesitant to get close while he was under the influence of the mask. She noticed his face didn't move, unaware she was even speaking to him.

 _I have to tell him._

"Link..." She said, her voice quiet and timid now, as she moved closer to the tired hero. "I need you to stay with me...a miracle has happened, baby...something I never even dreamed of..." She looking at his eyes now, which didn't stare back at her.

"Link...I'm pregnant."

Link's eyes changed at that moment, from a glossy grey, to their usual bright blue, as they subtly widened, showing just enough emotion for Zelda to know he had snapped out of it. He turned towards Zelda, his mouth slightly open in a mix of emotions; shock, fear, happiness. A single tear dripped from his left eye, as he fell to his sore knees, gripping the mask still, his hands trembling as he gripped it tightly.

"...h...help me." He pleaded quietly, gritting his teeth. The mask was fighting against him.

Zelda moved immediately, thankful that her plan worked as expected. She quickly grabbed her Sheikah Slate from her hip, touching Link's shoulder, and teleporting elsewhere, the three beings dissipating into blue energy.

* * *

 **"Do you think you can stop me, Link?"**

 _I...I have to. You're lying to me. I...I have to win._

Link opened his eyes, a flush of heat washing over his body. He was in a familiar place, that in his confused state, he thought was Hell. He sat on a patch of Lava rock, sitting on the side of Death Mountain, the three of them surrounded by bubbling molten lava. Zelda snapped her fingers, a bubble of cool air covering her and Link.

"Link, listen to me baby..." Zelda pleaded, moving towards Link. "Just throw it in, destroy it while you can. We don't have much time before it pulls another trick.."

Link glanced down at the wooden mask, looking once more into it's eyes.

 **"Link...you're making a mistake."** It spoke to the tempted hero, it's voice dripping with demonic seduction. **"I allowed you to make a mistake at the Yiga hideout, where you...destroyed what was important to me."**

 _"_ I _hate_ the Yiga...and I hate you." Link muttered, attempting to resist the power of the mask.

 **"You still don't yet understand your importance, your own fate, Link...it's not decided by the goddesses. It's written in the stars..."**

"You don't know me! You know nothing about me!" Link screamed at the mask, delving deeper into the seduction of the mask, Zelda's pleas fading further away from him.

 **"Young fool, I know everything about you."** The mask mocked, baiting Link further. **"I know your every desire...for peace, purpose..a family...and to know who your parents were."**

Everything was quiet to Link, as he struggled to respond to this. He tilted his head in hesitation, as he stared intensely at the mask.

"...tell me." He begged quietly, gritting his teeth in anticipation.

 **"Ahh yes...your family. All you've wanted is to desperately know who they were, who you are. So few live now who can tell you this...but I can."** The mask claimed, seducing Link with the knowledge.

"Tell me!" Link said, turning from Zelda, holding the mask up, mere inches from his face. His eyes were wild, aggressive.

Tempted.

"My love, please!" Zelda begged, unable to touch Link out of fear of being taken by the mask once more. "Don't listen to it!"

Link ignored her.

 **"You are the decedent of two very unique bloodlines,"** The dark mask explained, whispering into Link's fragile mind. " **Your father's side was that of nobility: he was descended from the famed Hero of Time, who like you...attempted to stop me from saving this world. You are, because of that, a hero to the end, endowed with vast physical abilities, bravery to spare, and a legendary endurance."**

"My...my father..." Link whispered, intoxicated by the information the mask was giving him.

"Link, don't listen to it! It's lying to you!" Zelda pleaded, tears now streaming down her face.

"Who is my mother?" Link asked, ignoring Zelda's pleas.

 **"Your mother..now, that is truly interesting. While your father was no weakling, your mother...her heritage was that of true power."** Link neared closer to the mask, hanging on to each word the mask spoke.

"What was her heritage?" Link begged, his voice weak and broken.

 **"Your mother...was Yiga."**

None of the three said a word, an eerie quiet filling the air, only interrupted by the bubbling lava. Link stared emptily at the mask, his eyes wide with pure shock, unsure of what to believe.

 _Liar._ His mind snapped, a gut reaction to this information. Yet somehow, his heart knew.

The mask was telling the truth.

"Link?!" Zelda screamed, swallowing her fear, rushing up to Link and hugging him from behind, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Listen to me...resist it...and destroy it."

 **"You know you can't do it, Link. You're the spawn of darkness. You're always tempted by such power. You are Yiga. You know it. You _feel_ it." **

Link swallowed hard, his eyes watering as his lip quivered. A tear slowly fell down his face, landing on the wooden mask. Link glanced back at Zelda, his eye full of emotion.

"I love you." He said, his voice cracking. He looked back down at the mask, moving his hand above the lava.

 **YOU WOULDN-**

Link opened his hand, the mask falling from it, landing with a _sploosh_ in the boiling lava, the expression not changing. The voice stopped, as it sank into the red liquid flame, burning fiercely.

"I love you too.." Zelda whispered into Link's ear, as he turned to hug her tightly, sobbing onto her shoulder.

* * *

Link sat on Zelda's bed, glass in hand, sipping from his whiskey of choice. Days had gone by since the events at Death Mountain, and the two figureheads of Hyrule were recovering. Zelda had immediately moved to damage control, giving a public statement regarding the months recent events, putting to rest any confusion regarding the safety of the country. Along with this, she revealed that Link was to be made King Pro Tempore, until the laws regarding royals marrying non royals could be reversed, announcing her pregnancy, which was met with overwhelming applause. Link sat, waiting for the love of his life to return from a council meeting, preparing to relax with her.

Her door slowly opened, as the tired princess walked into the room, letting out a sigh.

"How'd they react?" Link asked, putting his drink on her nightstand.

"They don't like the idea of a non royal marrying me, and are going to fight me on it." She said with a sigh, sitting next to him on her soft bed.

"You mean us." Link mused, smiling warmly at the blonde Hylian. "They're going to fight _us_." She smiled back at him, leaning over to kiss him passionately.

"How are you holding up?" She asked as they broke the kiss. Link glanced down at his hands, fiddling his thumbs.

"Not the best." He said. "Learning I'm part of an ancient tribe of evil murdering maniacs is not something to take lightly."

"I understand."

"However...I'm kinda fascinated by it," he declared. "Whatever force I used to hold the mask in place...I want to master it. I want to learn how to use Yig- Uh, Sheikah Magic."

"Well, I hear Dorian survived the Kakariko attack. I can send a letter to see if he's willing to teach you, and help you learn more of your past." Link nodded, smiling at Zelda.

"You know...for the first time in my life...I finally feel..at peace." He said, staring into her eyes. "I was so focused on finding my old memories, that I forgot to make new ones."

"I think you might have made some along the way.." Zelda responded coyly, winking at him. Link bit his lip, as he slid his hand over her hips.

"How about we make some more?" He smirked. Zelda chuckled, laying down as Link crawled over her.

"Haven't we 'made' enough as is?" She joked, rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"The sky's the limit, so they say." Link responded, leaning down and kissing her passionately.

* * *

 **Okay, there it is.**

 **I initially came up with the idea of Link being a Sheikah when I first played Majora's Mask 3D, way back in mid 2015, but it was just an idea. In the months prior to BoTW's release, I had some ideas of Link being from a long line of powerful Sheikah, and after the game came out, I toyed with the idea of him being Yiga instead. I created the background of the Yiga a few chapters back, in order to give some history, and I have so much more to tell, should I ever get around to writing the sequel. It depends on how many reviews I get. ;)**

 **I really hope that the twist was unexpected, as I tried to focus on having the shocking twist be an answer to a question you didn't know you were asking, ala Vader being revealed as Luke's father in** _The Empire Strikes Back._ **I try to make the reveals organic and natural, as opposed to ridiculous, so as to create a coherent story. I have a lot of ideas about where to go from here, but for now, let me clarify:**

 **Yes, Link is actually a Yiga. He isn't even sure of it himself, but as the author, I can confirm. He's half Yiga, half Hylian.**

 **Zelda's pregnancy will be crucial to the next story, as will the kingdom of Gearnat. Both are very important, and I haven't decided the gender of the child...or children. ;) Give me some suggestions in a review, if you have any.**

 **I tried to create a unique villain in Majora's Mask, one that has values, and isn't just evil for evil's sake. It was scorned by the goddesses, and I'm hoping to expand on the background in the sequel. It's story isn't done yet, I'll just say that. ;)**

 **Link's PTSD isn't over. He'll struggle with it for the rest of his life, and I'm excited to explore that in future installments. I tried to create it in a realistic way, and as someone who struggles with depression, I hope I did. For those who are depressed, it's an on-and-off thing, that you tend to hide behind smiles, some fake, and some real. I hope I portrayed that well.**

 **I don't really have much more to say, other than thank you. It's been almost a year, and I never expected it to become this successful. My most viewed story had 1,300 views, and at the time of writing this, New Memories sits at an astounding 32,000. That is insane. I'm so glad you all took such interest in this story, and I hope you'll all continue your interest. I'm going to publish the sequel eventually, so make sure to follow me, so you know when it drops. I'll give you all a little hint, and tell you that the working title is _New Failures._ :D **

**For now, I must say goodbye. This story was incredibly exhausted to write at parts, particularly delving into Link's character, specifically chapter 7 *COUGH WHICH HAS NO REVIEWS DESPITE BEING THE BEST CHAPTER COUGH*, which broke me. Being an author is very hard when you care about the characters, and I need to take a break. I love writing, but I have other things in life that became effected by how this story was effecting me. I hope you all enjoyed it. :D I originally had a much, much darker ending planned, which is a staple of my writing, but again...this story is switching things up.**

 **I would like to once more give a shoutout to** **shnarf9892, whose input was crucial to my growth as a writer. She would give constructive** **criticism** **that was really much needed, and I can't thank her enough. Please, go check out her story** _Not Anymore,_ **it's leagues better than this one, and she deserves more recognition.**

 **If you enjoyed this story, please leave a review, and tell me what you thought. I might add another chapter before the sequel, as an epilogue of sorts, but for now, this is it. Until then..stay tuned for the next installment in my Legend of Zelda saga.**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	21. New Beginnings, Old Problems

**Update: I'm sure you're confused to see more chapters added to this story, yet here we are. Originally, this was a new story titled "New Failures" that I uploaded as a sequel to New Memories. After careful consideration, I've decided to instead keep it as continuous story, in one place, as opposed to two different ones. There is more to come, and as of right now, you'll have 3 brand new chapters to read (one if you've already begun reading New Failures) and more soon after. Just adding this as clarification. :) I hope you all enjoy the continuation of my proudest creation yet!**

 _To start, I would like to say welcome to the continuation of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories! This story is years in the making, and I'm so excited for you all to read it. This story will continue with the tone of the last one; fairly bleak and realistic. This is not your average happy Zelda story! If you don't want to see these characters go through the ringer, then click away. I try to treat these characters as real people, and make their decisions based on their personality, and all they've been through. When last we left off, Link had narrowly defeated Majora's Mask in an act of true love, with Zelda's help. But now, 8 months later, he hasn't healed from the emotional trauma, and still struggles to find happiness. I'm very excited to continue this story with these characters, and I hope you are too!_

 _Now, onto the reviews from the finale of New Memories!_

 _ **AlphaWolf97100:** Thank you for your kind words! A lot of work went into crafting an intricate storyline that came to a head in a way that made sense, and I'm glad it's appreciated! _

_**DrumGamer:** It's reviews like these that make me really happy, honestly. I really do try my very hardest to treat these characters as if they were real people with real, troubling problems. Thank you so so much for your review!_

 _ **Xver1:** Good to see you still reading my stories, thank you for sticking with me until the end!_

 _ **thebirdy74:** Thank you so much! I do try my hardest. ;) I'll be updating the final chapter of New Memories after this so that everyone can know the sequel is out!_

 _ **Hendrewen:** You're very welcome! This story has been the pride of my life, and I'm very happy that I can make someone else entertained with it._

 _ **Sailor Saiyan007:** You'd better believe he did! ;D_

 _ **Guest - Chapter 12:** PTSD is not a "By the books" issue. It grows and works differently for every different person. Link struggles with his humanity, and with his anger throughout, which leads to more internal conflict. That's how it is for everyone. Calling someone a whiny bitch over struggling with feeling of happiness and achievement for murder seems a bit ignorant, but oh well. :) _

_**Masterp1337:** ;)_

 _ **ichigomatsudai:** Thank you! Hopefully you enjoy this!_

 _ **P** **rofessor** **Daniels:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! This story will eventually wrap up Link's journey through PTSD, and not all the details are fleshed out, but it will be a critical piece of this story. Your words bring a legitimate warmth to my heart, and I can tell you really enjoyed my work. Thank you, and I hope to see more of your comments on the sequel! _

_**TotallyNotAGuest:** Thank you for your amazing words, to hear the term 'masterpiece' given to something I've created is humbling. I don't think I've made someone cry from my work either, so again, thank you!_

 _And now, onto the main event..._

* * *

 _I can still feel that dreadful mask's unnerving eyes staring into mine , even now. After everything that's happened, it's weighty gaze still locks my eyes open at night, as if it were still with me._

 _The days have become longer, and I feel older. Pulled on from all sides, like an oak tree in a summer storm. I can feel my age catching up to my body._

 _Even so, my training is going well. Dorian was impressed with my eighth trial yesterday morning. I can feel my connection to the Sense has grown over these eight long months, and it helps. I feel moments of fleeting joy during my deeper meditation practices._

 _However, I find myself more at home in my study than anywhere else. The Council is unimpressed with my performance of King Pro Tempore, and are unhappy with Zelda's pregnancy. They believe she and I are unfit for marriage._

 _Zelda isn't having any of that._

 _I can feel a strain on us, however. I know it comes from my seclusion, but..I am still healing. I don't feel like the young man I was a year ago. My body, my mind...are wounded still. But my heart yearns for the birth of our child. The joy of my life, my legacy, will soon be in my arms, cooing at me. A peace I am very in need of._

 _Once they are here, I will dedicate every moment of my training learning how to protect them. I have seen visions of a great darkness looming over them, and I will not rest until it clears. I've lost too much already._

 _This morning, I pray for restful sleep. Visions plagued my dreams last night, weighing heavily on my mind. I have not slept in three days, and I can feel it. May the Goddesses watch over me._

* * *

Link's quill hovered over the page, lingering above the lines. His hand began to slowly quiver, an anxious shake that had plagued him in the preceding months. He stood up from his wooden desk slowly, groaning as he stretched his back. A single ray of light shone between the curtains of his quaint office, lighting the few objects around his room. Link glanced towards his stack of Sheikah books, ancient texts from the Hylian Library that Link had found in the renovations of the castle. He had studied them from cover to cover, his newly learned legacy intriguing him. He walked slowly to the mirror that hung lopsided on his wall, seeing the man that stared back with him. A long beard covered his lower face, his untamed hair tied in a neat ponytail that hung over the shoulder of his Sheikah robes. He sighed deeply, his worn blue eyes not fully open.

He still hurt.

He reached into the pouch on his belt, pulling out a small paper, folded in half. He carefully unfolded it, revealing a small image of Zelda, his queen, at a doctor's visit for the baby. He smiled slightly, his lips curving upward.

 _I worry for her._ He thought to himself. _I worry for our child._ He folded the picture back, placing it again in his pouch. He sighed, unbuttoning his beige robes. He stared at his shelf of artifacts, his gaze landing on his old Sheikah slate, which had collected dust over the months. After the destruction of Majora's Mask, the device stopped working, leaving Link to take notes in a new journal, which he carried on his person at all times. He hung the sacred robes on a hook, opening the door to his office, closing it behind him. He moved towards his large bed where Zelda peacefully slept, the candles shining a flickering light across her very pregnant body. He slumped on his bed, sighing in relief. He breathed heavily, focusing his thoughts. His eyes slowly closed, as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

" _You are_ _so precious, aren't you?" The young woman asked aloud, smiling warmly down at her blue eyed child. The sun shown brightly on the two as they sat on the grass, a quilt blanket under them. Butterflies fluttered peacefully around them, birds chirping in the trees. A gentle breeze blew on both of the blondes, blowing their hair aimlessly. He gazed up at her in innocent wonder, cooing quietly to his mother. She leaned down to lovingly kiss his forehead, holding him close to her._

 _"I'll always protect you my little hero." She said quietly to her son. "Mommy loves you, Link."  
_

 _Suddenly, the perfect picture was destroyed, flames consuming the forest. The two acted as if the fires didn't exist, still lovingly embracing each other, the flames rapidly consuming the mother. The child fell from her arms, crying in grief as he fell, endlessly, into the dark._

* * *

"NO!" Link screamed in agony as he jolted up, tears streaming down his face. His outcry startled Zelda awake, whose tired eyes looked back at him first in confusion, then sadness. The tired queen sat up slowly, her belly getting in the way. Link heaved quickly, sweat pouring down his heavily scarred back, beads collecting around deep gashes. Zelda wrapped her slender arms around him, his body recoiling in surprise.

"It's okay, my love.." Zelda whispered with empathy. "It was only a dream."

"I...saw her...again." Link said between deep breathes, his eyes closed as he connected with his Sense, calming his breathing, his heart rate slowing. He exhaled slowly, sniffling as he wiped his eyes. "The same dream as the first one."

"Love, you can't take this as-"

"It's a vision, Zelda." Link declared assuredly, standing up from the bed.

"Link, this vision is making you obsessive, you're working yourself to death." Zelda proclaimed, a begging tone in her voice. "You can't keep doing this."

"I know it's a vision. Dorian tells me that they can either mean certainty, or nothing. This is a sign for me to keep learning, to unlock more of my abilities." Link mumbled to himself, throwing a robe on as he shuffled across the room.

"Link, you-"

"I have reading to do." Link called back, a lost tone to his voice. He closed his office door behind him, leaving a frustrated Zelda behind. She sighed to herself, brushing her blonde hair from her face.

 _I cannot believe him._

* * *

 _"I won't be training as a Yiga, Dorian. It sickens me to think about. I hate it."_

 _"Hated is a negative emotion, Link." Dorian responded, circling the young warrior who sat cross legged on a rock, overlooking Hyrule. Link focused intensely on his thoughts, attempting to achieve a deep level of meditation as Dorian guided him._

 _"I know, it leads to clouded thoughts. I apologize." Link sighed, exhaling slowly._

 _"Focus your mind on here, and now. Realize that your ancestry is one side of a coin, the Sheikah and the Yiga. They study the same teachings, the way of the Sense, what connects us to the deeper things in life. Through intensive training, you can learn to feel the life of every living thing, to reach out to hear, see, and even feel things miles away. You will learn to lift objects with your mind, to cast spells and augment your abilities. But you must be dedicated. Are you prepared?"_

 _"I've been prepared my entire life."_

 _"Good. Then reach out. Feel the world around you, a living breathing organism."_

 _Link breathed slowly, as he began to reach out with his feelings, sensing a warm glow around him. His body felt relaxed, and calm. In a state of peace._

 _"This location as been used for centuries by the Sheikah to achieve Perfect Harmony, a deep connection with yourself, where all conflict within you disappears. If you try hard enough, if you have control of your fear and emotions, you can achieve this state."_

 _Link said nothing in return, his face scrunched up. He was deeply focused, his eyes fluttering under his closed eyelids. In his mind, he saw a light, far off in the distance, covered by dark clouds and a thick fog. He reached for it, eager to find this light. As he did, the clouds grew darker and aggressive, and closed quickly in on him. Link began to mutter to himself, breaking into a cold sweat. Dorian noticed this, and leaned down, his face close to Link's._

 _"Link?" He asked the young man, who began to shake rapidly. "Link?!"_

* * *

"Link?" Zelda asked again, staring into the blue eyes of her partner, who stared into the distance. He snapped back to reality, his eyes focusing on Zelda. He cleared his throat, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, I...was elsewhere. What were you saying?" He asked, brushing his dirty blonde hair out of his face. Zelda glanced down at the floor, a slight frustration sweeping over her.

"I said that the public is taking well to the Gearnat merger, but there's still some hangups. For one, there's simply not enough room for housing, and it'll take about 2 years to fully build the extension to Castle Town that we're planning, even with General Ranoke's aid and resources. The council believes I need to focus more on the merger than my paternity leave. Can you believe that?"

Link stared down at the steak on his platter, slicing it slowly. He cleared his throat, as he looked up at Zelda from across the table.

"There's not much they can do about that. The baby is due any minute."

"And that's another thing.." Zelda began, her voice trailing off. Link looked at her closely, studying the worry and concern in her face. He slid his chair back, standing up to walk to her."

"I swear to you with my life, you and our child will be fine. I promise." He wrapped his arms gently around her, nuzzling his head against hers. "I love you, my princess."

"And I love you my knight." Zelda answered back, hiding the doubt in her heart.

* * *

Link sat at his desk, listening to the raindrops hit the glass windowpane beside him, staring down at the burned book on his table. He payed no attention to it, his thoughts lingering elsewhere.

 _I can feel it staring at me. Tempting me again._

He glanced up at the night sky, unable to see the stars through the thick clouds that hung over Hyrule. He sighed, looking for some hope in the distance. He saw a glimmer of light shine through the clouds, and he focused his eyes on it, his attention unnaturally locked on the two glowing dots. They peered back at him from the clouds, glowing brighter and brighter.

 ** _You cannot hide forever, Link._**

Link tried to look away from the glowing eyes in the distance, but felt his vision locked on them as they peered into his mind, violating him, feeding on his fears. He groaned quietly as he struggled against it, trying with inhuman effort to break from it's gaze, to no avail.

 _Get out of my head!_

 ** _Why? You crave the answers I can give you. You lust for the power to save your child, to see your mother. You regret telling me no._**

 _You don't know anything about me!_

A sinister cackle pierced the air, as Link tumbled to the floor, sweat pouring down his face.

 ** _I know everything about you, Link._**

* * *

 **Hello lovely readers! I'm back again, and I'm very happy about it. I've gone through some incredibly tough times lately, and I've been yearning to get back into writing. I literally typed this whole chapter up in about an hour, and I really hope you enjoy it. It may not be the most exciting, but it should set the general tone and give you all an idea of where the story will be going, and where it'll take our characters. I will sadly not have any eta on when chapter 2 will come out, and I don't plan on having a schedule for release like the last story, which was generally uploading every other Sunday. I have a lot in my life that's preventing me from writing, but I'm going to try to do everything I can to get this story to you guys, and for you to enjoy it. And before someone complains, yes. The Sense is based very loosely off the Force. Sue me, I'm inspired.**

 **Please, if you liked this chapter, leave a review, because it's the most helpful thing for a writer! My last story reached a whopping fourty five THOUSAND views, blowing my previous record away by 44k. That is insane, and I'm so thankful for it. Buuuut...I got 100 reviews, and I think you guys have more to say than just that. Let me know what your impression is, and where you want to see this story go. Until then, please stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	22. The Never Ending Struggle

**_Welcome back everyone._**

 ** _If you received an email about a new chapter, this is number 2. Go back and read the previous chapter, which has been updated and is brand new. You'll need if you wanna understand this one!_**

 ** _I have my normal author's notes at the end of this chapter, so I'm gonna be responding to the last chapter's reviews. :)_**

 _ **Professor Daniels: I think Link looks his best as an older, grizzled fighter. I'm glad you think so too. Thank you for the kind words!**_

 _ **Xver1: As always.**_

 _ **RobO'FanGirl: Thank you! Your words literally warm my heart. I'm so glad I can touch people with my work, and I'm glad others can relate to these characters. I spend so much time crafting who they are, and treat them not as characters, but as real people. Thank you so much!**_

 _ **FadingReach: I hope I won't let you down!**_

 _ **zelda787: Oh my god, thank you so much! To be considered the best out of anything is super amazing, it's humbling to hear things like that!**_

 **Now, onto the main event...please enjoy!**

* * *

 _"When you look within yourself, what prevents you from obtaining peace?"_

 _Link did nothing in response, staring down silently at his plate of food, sliding his roasted potatoes around aimlessly with his fork. He was slumped over, dejected by his own internal conflict. He listened closely to the din of the deluge pattering against the cracked glass panes of Dorian's humble hut, hoping to find a calming peace in the noises._

 _"It's complicated." He answered dully, not looking up to meet Dorian's bright eyes. The Sheikah sighed, sliding his calloused hands through his dark hair._

 _"I know you've been through unspeakable tragedy. But the only way for you to heal is to let go. Find peace with your-"_

 _"I can't."_

 _"Why not?" Dorian asked quickly, staring intensely at Link, who still looked away, hiding his conflicted nature._

 _"I just can't."_

 _"If that's true, then you should stop your training now."_

 _"...No. I need to learn more. That's the only way I'll find my mother."_

 _"Then tomorrow, we'll try again. At dawn, I want you to meet me at the meditation stone. There's a lot on your mind, I can tell. Hopefully, you can be helped with that."_

* * *

"I know he's going through a lot, but I can't keep dealing with how he's asking." Zelda spoke softly to Abigail, her hand maiden and best friend, as she ran a wooden brush through her soft blonde hair. She looked back at the young woman, whose dark hair contrasted her bright green eyes and delicate features. "What should I do?"

"I watched my Grandfather slowly fall into insanity from trauma due to the war," Abigail remarked, sadness written in her eyes. "He witnessed unspeakable horrors in his time. He watched his friend be pulled apart by a pack of wolves, his farm burned down, a whole assortment of tragedies. As he got older, he could no longer fight back the pain that eventually consumed him."

"I don't want to see Link fall down that hole," Zelda responded, letting out a soft sigh. She stood slowly, placing her hand carefully on her swollen belly, as she moved across the room to her ornate desk, which was stacked high with political papers. "But I need him here, to help with the merge and the baby."

"I don't think he _can_ help, Milady," Abigail answered thoughtfully, her thin lips frowning slightly. "He's in a place that few ever enter, and he needs time to heal." Zelda nodded her tired head, sitting down at her desk and sighing as she glanced around at the documents that surrounded her.

"This is getting to be too much," Zelda began, picking up a stack of papers several inches thick. "Hyrule is doing better than ever, but with that comes even further issues. Requests for education reform, monument erections, housing..." Her voice trailed off as she glanced out the window beside her, where she could spot the tip of Link's head at the stables, tending to his beloved Mearas.

"Is his magic training helping?" Abigail asked, breaking the silence that had begun.

"He believes so," Zelda responded, looking back at her handmaiden with a questioning look on her face. "But he's only obsessing over it more and more. He believes he'll find his mother if he becomes powerful enough...it's taking up his entire life. It's like he's another person when he's studying. I fear the disappointment will be too much for him to-" She stopped suddenly, her eyes looking up blankly. Abigail's face turned quickly, worried for her princess.

"What is it milady?" Abigail asked her princess, worry flickering in her green eyes.

"I feel..something." She muttered, sighing deeply. She began to sweat, stumbling back onto her bed, placing her hand over her belly. Abigail rushed to her, looking over her carefully.

"Goddesses, are you alright?"

"There's something going on..I feel it." Zelda mumbled, her left hand beginning to brightly glow. "Death Mountain...I feel a presence.."

Abigail began to panic, looking around the room for Zelda's water. She stood up to grab it, but Zelda grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Get Link." She pleaded, looking up at her friend with desperation.

* * *

 _Things are getting more complicated every day._

 _Zelda had a panic attack yesterday morning. While that is reason enough to worry, her Triforce began to burn in her hand, which brought both of us to believe there's something of incredible significance going on somewhere in Hyrule. We cannot under any circumstances risk to leave this stone without upturning it._

Link and Dorian sat calmly atop the highest point of Eldin Canyon, smoking from Link's favorite wooden pipe, blowing smoke rings into the dark skies. Link felt at peace for a moment, seeing the beautiful world through his once vivid eyes again, enhanced by the herb he smoked. He and Dorian chuckled as they took in the incredible sight of the ancient rocky mountains spanning for miles, the blinding bright glow of the volcanic terror that was Death Mountain ever present within their view.

"I find myself falling into a black hole of hopelessness every few months now," Link mumbled slowly, able to speak on the topic without care for once. "but Hyrule always snaps me back out of it with her beauty." Dorian nodded, taking the pipe from Link to gaze with Link.

"Zelda felt the presence in this corner of Hyrule." He spoke slowly, focused on the task at hand, lighting the pipe and inhaling deeply.

"Which means we have work to do." Link said, taking the pipe from his friend and standing up. He sighed, exhaling the last bit of smoke in his lungs, before gazing out towards the scalding land below him.

"I suggest we talk to the Bludo of the Gorons." Link continued, as he slowly shifted towards the edge of the mountain peak, gazing far down at the small town bustled safely away on the volcano's edge. Dorian sighed aloud, looking in the direction of the village.

"I suppose you're right," he began, running his hands through his hair. "I only worry for what we'll find there."

"Me too," Link muttered back, looking down at his hand which had a slight tremor. "I'm not...ready yet."

* * *

Zelda breathed slowly as Abigail reached forward, opening the large door to the grand ballroom, the beautiful glass statuettes and stained glass beaming down on her as soon as the door swung open. She rarely got to visit this marvel of structural design, her many duties preventing her from many pleasures of life. She leaned down on the railing of the balcony that circled the room, gazing down to the ball itself, where many of her political allies were dressed in their most exquisite clothes for the event, cheerfully drinking from their expensive wine glasses.

"There he is." Abigail remarked, pointing across from Zelda, to the balcony on the opposite end. Standing, surrounded by serious-looking men dressed in military attire, was a monster of a man. He stood over a foot taller than most Hylians, towering over all in the room with him. His shoulders were as broad as a bear, and his beard as dark as one. He was dressed in a flat black suit of ceremonial armor, adorned with a brilliant red cape.

" _That's_ Ranoke?" Zelda said, almost choking on her words. She was immediately intimidated by him, having never seen a man as physically imposing as him. He turned and caught Zelda in his gaze, his sparkling green eyes glittering as he flashed a charming smile to her.

"Yeah." Abigail answered back quietly, staring at the general. "Good luck."

Zelda took a deep breath, as she began walking around the balcony to meet with the general. As she did, her advisers began to form a line behind her, holding cases of documents and notes as they prepared for the meeting.

"Queen Zelda," Ranoke's deep booming voice called as she neared him. He took a slow bow, before rising up to tower above the young queen, who kept a calm demeanor. "Thank you for welcoming us to your kingdom, and accepting our offer to talk on the matters of merging."

"Of course, general." Zelda responded, smiling slightly. "My advisers and I are very interested in this prospect. As you know our country just returned from collapse."

"Word spread quickly. I remember my grandfather telling me of the day he heard Hyrule had fallen. We hold a day of silence every year, and were ecstatic when we heard that a hero had conquered the darkness. You have my condolences in the losses during that war." Ranoke spoke sincerely, surprising Zelda with his knowledge of events.

"Thank you," She began, raising an eyebrow at the general. "How did you learn so much about Hyrule from Gearnat?"

"Well, I'm a Hyrule Historian myself. My people frequently interact with those from your own village of Lurelin while fishing on the open waters. We learn much from them."

"I see." Zelda answered respectfully. "Now, onto the idea of a merger." Ranoke smiled broadly at this, glancing back at his advisers.

"We have 3 ships on your shores right now, filled with our finest soldiers and weapons. Canons, swords, bows and arrows. Anything you need. We also have brought you herbs and spices from our lands, that you can use for you and your people. We hope you'll enjoy them."

"And where are you planning on having your people arrive at? We have decided to offer you our team of architects to work with your and your builders to create low cost homes for your people to live in. I suggest you take a section of eastern Lanayru, which is mostly uninhabited save for wildlife." She motioned to one of her advisers, who produced a small map from his case of notes, which he handed to Ranoke. He and his men glanced over the piece of cloth, which showed a section of the lower lands of Hyrule bordered off, with the large words "NEW GEARNAT" sewn carefully above it. Ranoke grinned wildly as his advisers nodded in agreement.

"You know," Ranoke remarked thoughtfully as he gazed down at the people below him. "As a child, I always wished to see peace for my people. I think it might finally be here."

"That's the goal," Zelda chimed in, smiling warmly at the general.

"Before you arrived, I took the initiative to meet with everyone in this room. Your people are lovely, your highness." Ranoke remarked. "They're bright, and empathetic. They seem immune to the coldness of pain."

"They're a strong people," Zelda answered. "They found solace in themselves during the Dark Time, and hold such a respect for each other. They value friendships." She looked over at Ranoke, who stared concerned below.

"What is it?" She asked him. Ranoke's face had changed from one of happiness, to one of intense focus.

"I told you I had met every person here, personally. I got to know the needs and opinions of everyone in this room," He claimed, staring down hard. "I didn't meet him." He motioned towards a corner of the room, where there stood, covered by a brown cloak, tucked away from the party, a strange figure hiding in the shadows. Zelda realized she too didn't recognize him, and he wasn't on the guest list. The man glanced up at them, and Zelda's keen eyes spotted an insignia on his ring that flashed in the ball's lights.

He was part of an assassin's guild.

In a flash, she saw him reach under his dark cloak and produce a sharp steel dagger that soared towards her at breakneck speed. She threw her hands up to cast a spell, but was astonished when the dagger never reached her. Ranoke stood, his broad arm outstretched in front of Zelda, the knife sitting comfortably in his hand.

 _He caught it._

The general leaped ferociously over the banister, as shouts of terror filled the room, the guests quickly realizing they were with a terrorist. The cloaked assailant attempted to flee, but found the nimble general hot in pursuit, tackling the man with his immense weight. Ranoke rose his giant fist in the air, bringing it down repeatedly on the head of the assassin, until his foe fell unconscious. As the guests attempted to leave the room, countless guards poured in, Zelda now quickly surrounded by her dark-clad personal guards, all standing around her with their black weapons drawn. Ranoke rose triumphantly, dragging the unconscious body of the assailant back towards the angry guards, who took the assassin and removed him from the room. Through the intense commotion, he made his way to Zelda, who he smiled widely at.

"We from Gearnat protect our allies, no matter what."

* * *

 **OKAY I'M SORRY.**

 **It's been exactly 67,009,032,878,088 years since I last uploaded and I'm sorry. :/ Life got the best of me. But *hopefully* you guys will be seeing more content in the coming future, maybe even monthly (or weekly if ya'll will review this story en mass) uploads. It really depends on how well this chapter is received. :)**

 **I honestly have so much planned for this story, but this last year has just..ruined me. I was homeless, depressed, and just down in life generally, and I've lost most of my motivation to continue this story - but I will finish it. This story has so SO much planned for it, and if you thought New Memories was good..just wait for this story. The characters you know and love will be put through things they've never encountered before, and will never be the same after.**

 **If you enjoyed this story, PLEASE leave a review! They keep me going, and they inspire me to write more. It's free to review, you don't even have to sign up. ^~^**

 **Please, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	23. Introduction and Intimidation

_The Gorons knew nothing of what we spoke of. No disturbances, no unusual geological phenomenon, no strange dreams. Nothing._

 _On one hand, I'm thankful. Zelda can relax, and perhaps I as well._

 _However, I'm too worn to not realize that all that glitters is not gold. There is something still going on, I can feel it._

* * *

"We're here." Dorian announced, breaking the young hero from his journal. Link's blue eyes glanced up at the massive gate that stood in front of the castle, hearing the deafening sound of the doors opening before him.

"Will you be alright?" Dorian asked, looking Link in his azure eyes. The young man sighed, stroking his now longer beard thoughtfully.

"I..I think so. Go rest Dorian, you deserve it. I'll talk to you soon." Dorian nodded, smiling warmly at his friend.

"Remember, peace and tranquility. Anger will only lead to more problems."

The stable hands appeared as soon as Link passed by the gate, with Link dismounting Mearas and slowly making his way toward his home, stuffing his journal in his pouch. As soon as his leather boots touched the granite floors of the inner castle, he was met with a group of officials, who crowded around him asking a heap of questions at once, their voices bouncing off the walls of the massive room.

"Please- please, one at a time, I can't-"

"Give the man some room, for all of pity's sake!" Called a deep voice from behind the group, who immediately silenced themselves upon hearing the declaration. They parted themselves, allowing Link to see the source of the voice.

"You must be Link," Spoke the massive bearded man who now stood before the young hero. Link looked at the man, hiding the suspicion behind his eyes.

"I am." He responded, straightening his posture. "And you are?" The large man smiled, walking closer to the tired warrior and extending his hand.

"General Ranoke of Gearnat, at your service. I've been looking forward to meeting you, but now is not the time for exchanging pleasantries. I believe the queen is in grave danger. Please, follow me."

Upon hearing mention of Zelda, Link's eyes widened slightly, a sudden energy and rage building in his heart as he heard the word 'danger'. He immediately began following Ranoke, who led Link down, into the dungeon of Hyrule Castle, where the walls changed from a charming blue granite to a cracked grey stone, to let any prisoner unfortunate enough to end up below the castle that they would not be leaving. The cells had been repaired since the attack of Ganon, and were now virtually inescapable.

"Why are we in the dungeon?" Link asked, feeling his anger begin to bubble as Ranoke's steel boots clacked against the stone, leading Link towards the end of the room of empty cells. "If Zelda is in danger, I nee-"

Ranoke stopped in front of a cell, looking back at Link worryingly.

"We're alone here." He spoke quietly, looking Link in the eye. "I've read of your exploits. You are a true warrior, and a fierce fighter. I know that your mind has suffered from war, and your temper as well. I too know this anger. Behind these bars is the man responsible for nearly killing the mother of your unborn child. He is from an assassin's guild, one that your intelligence council is aware of. I've tried to intimidate him, but even I failed to elicit a word from him. I pass this on to you. I need your word that you'll leave that cell with the prisoner in a state suitable for continuing to live and provide information. Do I have your word?"

Link said nothing, gazing into the darkness as he gritted his teeth.

 _Deep...breaths._

"You have my word. Open the door."

Ranoke reached for the door, pausing for but a moment as he looked over Link's face. He nodded, and opened the door slowly, the quiet creaking noise filling the nearly silent dungeon. Link took a deep breath, before stepping into the cell, where he saw a man changed to the wall, suspended by his wrists and ankles.

There was an eerie silence for a moment as Link's face began to twitched into one of a deep rage, his breathing becoming labored and unsteady. His lips began to quiver, and he moved forward.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He bellowed, his fist slamming into the prisoner's stomach with such force, that the stone behind him cracked against his back. The assassin wailed loudly, as he spat up blood. Link huffed loudly, waiting for the man to respond. He glanced up slowly at Link, their eyes matching. He said nothing, cracking a small smirk.

"Link, you can't-" Ranoke began, but not before Link unleashed a flurry of rage-filled punches at the man's face, the sounds of breaking bones filling the room, blood splattering against the wall.

"I...SAID...WHO ARE YOU?!" Link screamed between punches, the man's face swelling up and turning purple. Ranoke rushed in, grabbing Link from behind and restraining him, as the man coughed up blood.

"Link!" Ranoke yelled, as he struggled to contain the young knight. "What are you doing?!" Link broke free from his grasp, leaping forward and slamming his fist once more into the man's face, as he moved his head close to the bleeding man's.

"I swear on everything on this earth that I will beat you within an inch of your miserable life if you don't speak! I'll break every bone in your fucking body, I'll illicit more pain than you can-"

"Yiga.." The man spat, his breathing labored and weak. Suddenly, Link's rage subsided, as if it evaporated away by the mere mention of that group. "I..am Yiga..." Link didn't respond, failing to find the proper words as he stared into the man's eyes, feeling a sudden connection with him through his Sense.

"Enough." Ranoke declared, stepping between Link and his prey. "We've gotten something from him, we can't afford to-"

"You're lying. Where? Who sent you? Your leader, who is he? I killed the last of the Yiga, you must be-"

"Enough!" Ranoke repeated, startling Link whose anger had subsided, who was no longer the rage fueled beast that he had been seconds before. "Snap out of it, Link. We'll take this information to the council, and see what we can make of it. Agreed?" Link swallowed slowly, breathing heavily still.

"Agreed."

* * *

Link slowly opened the door to he and Zelda's personal quarters, hanging his hood on the rack beside him. He glanced around the room, searching for his queen.

"Baby..?" He called out calmly, listening closely for her. He heard the bathroom door open, and he spun his head around to see Zelda exiting, clothed in a bathrobe with her hair still wet. Her eyes met Link's, and they both felt a sudden rush of emotions, brought on by the time spent away from one another. They met each other in a loving embrace, holding each other tightly in their arms.

"Oh Link, there was an assassin and he almo-"

"I know Zelda..I know." He said calmly, petting her hair slowly, helping to calm her down "I met with Ranoke. He told me everything." Zelda looked up at him, worry in her blue eyes.

"Link, what if they-"

"They won't." He answered quickly, smiling at her. "I'm doing better. I'm going to find out who was behind it, and put a stop to all of this once and for all. You...and our child, will be safe. I promise." She held him tighter, feeling hope now.

"I was worried my knight would never return to me..." She whispered quietly. "You've been going through so much, and I know this mission was-"

"Unsuccessful. The Gorons had no idea what I was even talking about. There's been no disturbances there. It's a dead end." Zelda gasped quietly, shocked at this news.

"But how can that be? I..I'm sure I felt it, it was so powerful and.." Her voice trailed off, as she moved to her bed, sitting down slowly, her belly getting in her way. Link sat beside her, placing his hand over her stomach.

"I'll take care of it my love.." He said, rubbing her stomach slowly. You need to relax. Ranoke and I will devise whatever plan we need, but you're not doing anything until you're ready."

"..okay.." She answered, concern and worry in her voice. Link kissed her slowly, lovingly, hoping to provide her calm in a storm of emotions.

* * *

Link slowly opened the door to his study, peeking back at his very pregnant lover sleeping, finally in their bed. He closed the door quietly behind him, and breathed a heavy sigh.

 _I can't keep up a facade forever._

He walked slowly to his desk, where he produced his journal. He sat down, and began writing, as his hands began to shake again and a tear fell from his eyes. His quill hovered above the page, his hand trembling.

 _I can't keep doing this. No matter what I try, no matter how hard I fight...I cannot ignore my brain. I'm cursed with sickness of the mind, doomed to sit in a well of depression until the end of my days. Zelda is worried, and in danger. I can't let go of my own problems long enough to help her! My hands shake, my bones ache, and my mind wanders. I hope my cure is around the corner, but I fear there is no cure. I fear how horrible a husband I will make, and worse yet - a horrible father. My child will grow up seeing their father as a husk of his legendary name, slumped over a pipe and glass until he croaks._

 _This is something I cannot allow._

 _The Yiga have crawled back into my life once more. The assailant who attacked Zelda claimed to be one, which means they still have a presence and a plan in Hyrule. Why attack Zelda? Ganon is no longer in power, and the Yiga weren't even hunted until they attempted murder. This puzzle continues to stump me. I hope...I hope that I can recover before I run out of time to solve it._

* * *

Link sipped slowly from his glass of Whiskey, holding his pipe in his other hand as he glanced out from his balcony at the night sky of Hyrule. His feelings were blurry, buried by the levels of intoxication he was in.

"Why...why do things have to be so fucking hard man?" He asked to no one, alone in the night. "I swear..I swear it's like I'm cursed. I can't..ever seem to figure out why-"

 **You are cursed Link. Cursed to lose Zelda, and your child. I will kill both of them as soon as you lower your guard, and I'll relish in their bloody corpses.**

Link's face suddenly turned hopeless and scared, as the voice in his head pelted him with his worse fears. His glass shattered against the ground as it dropped, the young man muttering as he fell off his chair, crawling into the corner of the balcony, holding both hands over his ears.

"Go away...go away...go away..." He whispered to himself, as he shrunk back against the wall, trying to escape his own twisted mind.

 _Just go away._

* * *

 **Hello once more, lovely readers! This is the newest chapter of New Memories (previously New Failures), and I'm very excited to be back, finally. I likely won't be able to stick to the 'one chapter every other Sunday" upload schedule as I used to, but hopefully 3 new chapters will tide everyone over for a bit. There is much more to come, and I'm incredibly excited and happy. This story has had an INSANE amount of love given to it. Seeings as I finished this many, many months ago, I was surprised to see nearly 20,000 views SINCE the story was finished. That's insane to me. Absolutely crazy. I love you guys so much, and hope you'll continue to support me through this epic tale. Until next time, please stay tuned for the next installment of The Legend of Zelda: New Memories!**

* * *

 **If you'd like to support me, you can check out my youtube channel. It has my voice, and some of my face if you're interested in knowing what I look like. If I get enough views (and likes lead to more views ;)) I can begin to use it as a career.**

 **channel/UC5tx91JroW-Wa-_vuf3KXvw/featured**

 **-Darth Ganon**


End file.
